Capture the moment and frame it
by HogwartsScar7
Summary: Two years after the war, Harry finds himself re-visiting the past. The drama is back, the death is back, & a certain Slytherin is back. Just when he thinks he will now get a normal quiet life, Hermione sets up an interview about a recently solved Chimaera case, & the adventure begins again. Will he capture the moment & frame it? Or is there more to go before the album is full? ;)
1. Life after the war

**Capture the moment and frame it.**

**Chapter one**

**Life after the war**

"Potter, I need that paperwork in by the end of the day, I suggest you cut your break early and get on with it" Gawain Robards shouted from the doorway of the Aurors staffroom at the Ministry. "Now!" Harry did what he was told and placed his mug in front of Ron indicating him to have the rest if he so wished.

"See you later then yeah?" Ron asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah meet me by the entrance as soon as you're off" Harry replied before he made his way to his office to start the paperwork he had meant to have started a few weeks prior to this day.

Harry had become an Auror when the war had ended, he came to the conclusion that defeating dark wizards was all he was really good at, apart from Quidditch but he really didn't see himself doing that as a career. He managed to work his way up to the top in such a little amount of time, partly because of who he was and what he had already accomplished. The Ministry wasn't stupid; they knew having Harry on the Auror team would help them all. But there was one position above Harry and that was Robards position. Robards was the head of the Auror office and a complete idiot to say the least. Harry never got along with him but Harry respected that in a job you can't just go alone and make your own decisions, he knew he needed to have a boss while working at the ministry. There was no denying it, Harry was good at his job and everyone knew it – apart from Robards.

He sat down at his desk and dipped his quill in his ink then began to write and read the documents. He got off to a good start but then as always, he then got distracted.

"Harry" Hermione said as she stepped over the threshold "are you terribly busy?"

"Um kind of I - "

"Oh, well this won't take a second" She went on and ignored Harry. "I need you to do a little interview for a small paper - "

"No" Was his simple and quick answer and he spun back around in his chair to face his desk again to carry on with his work.

"What? You don't even know what it's about, how can you say no?" She moaned walking over and leaning against the desk beside him.

"Mione, I'm sorry but I don't like doing interviews, you know I don't. I've done too many these last two years." It was true, When the war ended Two years ago the papers and the whole Wizarding media in general wanted to know it all, and what better place to get the inside story from then Harry Potter himself? Harry gave them what they wanted for a little while, but there were some things he would always keep between himself and his two best friends. The Hallows were a good example and the whole deal with the Horcruxes. He gave them the most he could give them without having to depress and confuse the Wizarding world with all the inside facts. He also thought it was sensible to keep the Horcrux thing quiet; he didn't want to give any other dark wizards the knowledge and the idea of what power they hold and what they can do.

"I know, but this is about the Chimaera case though" Hermione worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Being division, but helped out on the beast and spirit divisions when they needed her. Just like Harry, Hermione was good at what she does and the Department would be lost without her these days.

Harry and Ron had just finished a case where a few known dark wizards were trading Chimaera eggs. Chimaera eggs are Class A Non-Tradable goods, so not only was it illegal but they had a small amount of evidence that the men were planning on using the Chimaera's as an attack weapon when they eventually hatched. They are known to be very bloodthirsty creatures and are placed as a highly dangerous beast by the Ministry. Therefore they would be the perfect weapon if one were to attack. The two men managed to close the case with success a week ago. Because of the case involving beasts Harry and Ron got to work with Hermione and this was probably why she was organising an interview instead of another Auror.

Harry looked up at his best friend and she bought out the puppy eyes and the begging smile. "Alright fine"

"Yes! Thank you, it's organised for 2 O'clock tomorrow, and it will be in room 401 on the fourth floor. The Wingardium will send an interviewer and a photographer and I don't want to keep them waiting, so be there early or on time, got it?"

"The Wingardium?" Harry asked with a small chuckled.

"It's a small paper, but they're very supportive on magical creature's rights. So therefore I'm a fan of their work" She balanced herself on her two feet again letting out an exaggerated sigh pointed at Harry because of his - _you're absolutely crazy - _expression and walked out.

They don't exactly say it straight, but the Ministry loves putting good stories of their success in the papers, because after the war they believe it's good to let people know that things are going well. So people tend to get extra credit if they get the Wizarding media involved. Harry loved the women but Hermione always loved the extra credit and would do whatever it takes if she could get it. It was probably why she was so respected by other Departments, she always got the work done and to a high standard. She told Harry a few months ago how The Department of Magical Law Enforcement had asked her if she would consider transferring because they could use her skills. He didn't hear anything else from her about the matter, but he had a good feeling she was thinking hard about it.

With the room silent once more and only him occupying it he carried on with the paperwork, determined to get it done by the end of the day. He didn't quite fancy being on the end of Robards tantrum today.

The Burrow stood high underneath the blue sky, with white clouds dotted around. The wind could be felt but not heard, and it only rattled the leaves on the trees gently.

"Ginny dear, did you say Harry was coming for tea today?" Mrs Weasley asked as she moved a pile of Ron's ironed shirts from the chair and sat down.

"Yeah that's what Ron said" she smiled softly at her mother. Harry and Ginny haven't properly been together since the war but even though they didn't admit it, they seemed like a couple to everyone else. With all honesty Ginny did love Harry and her mum knew it, but didn't speak of it because sometimes Ginny would get all worked up about it. Ginny had worried a few times if Harry didn't feel the same way, but then other times she thought she knew it was something special. She didn't know where she stood in Harry Potter's life, but what she did know was that Harry had trouble with getting too close to people, because they always seem to get hurt, or worse… die. She thought she understood, so she lets the situation take her where it will eventually end up in its own time.

"Oh good, I want to ask him about that case with the Chimaera's he solved with Ron. Ronald didn't say much about it" She smiled and picked up her knitting needles.

"What's that?" George asked as he climbed down the last few steps on the stair case.

"Harry's coming for tea" Ginny explained as she picked up a book labelled 'Quidditch and its tricks by Wendy Atkinson'.

"Oh brilliant, I want to play the voice prank on him" He said excitedly.

"No George, I'm sure after a long days work he won't want to be sounding like a girl for an hour while you laugh at him" Ginny rolled her eyes. One of George's new products for the Weasley Wizards Wheezes shop was a sweet you would suck and then it changes your voice. It was funny at first when he tried it on Percy but no one would fall for it again once he had done it once… Oh apart from Ron kept sucking them for fun, getting a different voice each time just to amuse himself.

"After a long days work it might make him smile"

"But I'm sure he would stop smiling after 5 minutes, let alone an hour of it"

"Are you trying to hint the effects last too long?"

"Well - " She began.

"No, stop it, I'm not having you two bickering" Mrs Weasley cut in and waved her hand in annoyance before returning to her knitting. Ginny and George looked at her and then glared at each other silently, before Ginny buried her eyes in the book once more, while George went to make himself a drink.

Harry had just finished writing when Robards stormed into his office, "Potter where's that paperwork?" Robards didn't sound very happy, but then he never did. But Harry could tell something or someone had just seen the real bad side of him.

"Here" he put all the papers together and lifted it up in front of him for him to take. He looked at it for a few seconds before reaching out his hand and grabbing it.

"If it's not done to high standards I will make you do it again" he warned with a cold mean sound in his voice, then turned to leave. Harry was finally finished for the day so picked up his jacket and followed his boss out. Ron was waiting by the entrance like they had planned. The area was still pretty busy but had calmed down quite a bit since earlier on in the day, as most people had gone home.

"Still coming to the burrow?" Ron asked munching on a chocolate frog. Harry gave him the one eyebrow look as if to say _more food?_ "What? I haven't had anything all day" he moaned taking another bite.

"Yeah, it would be nice to see everyone" Harry carried on with the former subject about the Burrow "sure that's ok?"

"of course, they're as much as your family as mine"

"Um..." Harry started.

"ok, that's not technically true but I'm just saying you can share my parents if you like. Plus if you end up marrying Ginny, they _will_ be your family" Ron explained with a mouthful of chocolate.

Harry didn't reply, just nodded his head politely. He realised over time that the whole Weasley family had the idea that Harry and Ginny would one day get married and have children, he didn't know how true that was going to be. In all honesty he did love Ginny, but sometimes he didn't know if it was as much as she had liked. For now he was happy the way things were. He was busy with his job and the war still lingered in his mind. Love didn't seem to be a first priority at the moment, he had his whole future to sort out the family he wanted, but right now he would just carry on the way things were.

They got to an apparating spot and apparated to outside the Burrows gates. "It feels good to be home after a long hard day's work" Ron sighed.

"I swear you had an easy day? We weren't on a case, and you didn't have a lot of paperwork?"

"I'm still tired from the last case" he mumbled as they got to the door.

"Oh you're home" They heard Molly Weasley's gleeful voice from within the house. She opened the door to greet them. "Oh Harry dear, it's good to see you, it's been too long" she hugged him tightly that he felt as though he would stop breathing any moment, he guessed it was just a mothers love as he was treated like another son of hers. He quickly wondered if his mum would have given such strong protective hugs if she were still alive. It had only been a week since he saw Molly, but with how close everyone was since after the war it seemed longer.

"Hi, everyone ok?" he asked with a beaming smile. He saw Hermione sat at the table smiling up at him, she left a few hours earlier and was already here.

"Yes everyone's fine. Ginny's just in there, go see her" Molly said pointing to the living room. "Oh Ron you look shattered, been busy today?" Harry laughed to himself before following Mrs Weasley's orders.

Ginny smiled as Harry entered the room "Harry."

"Hey" he walked forward and hugged her. While he was holding her close he smelt her hair, it smelt strongly of something fruity for a moment, but he couldn't make it out when the smell of stew coming from the kitchen filled his nostrils.

She let him go. "You've gone quiet this last week?"

"I've been busy" she smiled at him and he held her fingers lightly in his, massaging the pads of them with his own. He kept his eyes on their hands.

"That's not an excuse to not come round is it?" she teased.

"Of course not" He quickly looked up and soon saw she was joking. "The last case just made me really tired, needed some rest"

"Tea's about to be put on the table" Mrs Weasley said poking her head through the door. She saw their hands and smiled "just letting you know." she was just about to leave before she quickly turned back and shouted loud so the sound vibrated through the house, "George, tea" then finally left.

Ginny laughed "She could just send up a patronus or something, but she likes to shout the house down" Harry returned the laugh and then suddenly Ginny pecked a kiss upon his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing" she then looked as though she changed her mind "Everything"

"Everything?"

"Yeah" she then locked her fingers with his and led him to the kitchen when she saw George walk down the stairs.

After a good catch up and a delicious meal it was getting dark, and was drawing nearer to home time. Hermione said she was staying with Ron again, so he was leaving the burrow alone. They seemed to be getting rather serious these days, and Harry found himself wondering if Ron would pop the question sometime soon.

"Bye Harry!" George called out of the door, along with a wave from Ginny. Ron and Hermione walked with him across the grass to the gate.

"Remember to go to room 401 at two tomorrow ok?" Hermione said as she hugged him goodbye.

"Ok" he turned to Ron and gave him a hug too.

"Up for a few drinks tomorrow night mate?"

Harry nodded "Sounds good" he finished his goodbyes and then apparated to his flat.

His flat was cold and dark… and silent.

Harry stood there for a moment taking in his surroundings and the atmosphere. Somehow Harry had managed to go from everything magical and interesting, full of people; to a muggle flat where he lived alone, and the only thing that was interesting was what was on TV that night. It sadly reminded him of the Dursley's. Everything looked so muggle: The phone on the side, the TV in the corner and the small fireplace you could not possibly Floo from. Growing up as a muggle you would think Harry would be used to all of this, but he had been away from it for so long, his mind only on the dark lord and how magic would be the answer to almost everything. Harry had the tendency to think too much these days, he still had nightmares too. The war had affected him a great deal, even if people thought he was fine.

Harry then decided to finally go to bed. As he reached his bedroom door, he started stripping off his clothes and throwing them on the floor one by one. He climbed into bed, pulling the sheets over himself and tucking himself into warmth.

Harry awoke with a start; the constant beep of his alarm clock rang in his ears. Today wasn't such a hard day at work, he just needed to catch up on some more paperwork, unless of course he was put on emergency call. Harry rubbed his eyes and used wandless magic to shut the constant beeping sound off. He sat up in bed and tried to focus his eyes to the morning light peaking through the curtains. That's when he remembered he promised Hermione that he would do an interview today. Harry wasn't nervous but he just hoped it was an easy one where the interviewer was nice and friendly.

He remembered that one time when he was interviewed by a guy from 'The Morning Times' paper, it was a disaster in his eyes. The chubby guy with fair brown hair had asked Harry why he loved all the attention, of course Harry tried to correct him saying he didn't, but then the man started going on about how Harry only achieved what he had because of luck. Obviously this man was not a fan of Harry's, but with love there would come hate and so he just tried to walk out while the man then accused him of being a coward and a liar. Not the best interview he had ever had. The next day Harry was expecting to see some kind of heading on the paper hinting that he was a 'coward', a 'liar', and something about him walking out, he guessed they would stir things up a bit too and said he got angry, but that was not the case at all. The main heading actually was something along the lines of 'Interviewer breaks down in front of Harry Potter'. Apparently the Interviewer then started breaking things and sobbing when he had left, and was sent to St. Mungo's to be sorted out. Good job he left when he had. The article was mostly about the chubby brown haired man named Bryan Kemp, and Harry didn't read about himself much, only that he was 'Surprised at the man's actions, and quickly hurried out of there'.

With all that rushing through his mind first thing in the morning he started to gain a headache. He got up and showered ready for another day ahead of him.

He took the Public toilet entrance into work, and walked straight to his desk in the Auror area in the Law enforcement department. As soon as he sat down at his desk Ron entered carrying two cups of tea. "Ey mate, got you a cup" He slowly walked over making sure he didn't spill any, and then placed the mug on the desk in front of Harry.

"Nothing today?" Harry asked meaning was there any cases they had to go off and solve, or any death eaters that needed to be stopped and brought in. Ron shook his head.

"Nope, not yet. There's bound to be something come up during the day though, Britain's not just become a criminal free place all of a sudden" The ginger rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own tea, sitting opposite Harry on the other side of the desk. "Good luck with that interview today, let's hope the interviewer doesn't have _issues_ like that guy that one time" Ron chuckled to himself remembering the crazy man Harry was thinking back to this morning.

"Thanks"

Ron then picked up the newspaper Harry had bought on the way to work this morning up off his desk and started to read. He leant back in his chair and burped.

"Um Ron, haven't you got work to be doing?" Harry asked hoping he did so he would get out and leave Harry to do his.

"Nope" Ron dug in his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. "Finished it all yesterday, waiting for more orders from Robards"

With that Robards swung open the door, forcing it to bang with the glass wall the other side, nearly smashing it. "Weasley why aren't you in your office?" He had a raised voice and a mad look upon his face. Ron chucked the paper at harry and chucked the frog onto the desk, where it hopped onto the floor.

"I-I… Um" Ron stuttered trying to find the right excuse.

"Never mind that now, Two unknown wizards have started a wand fight outside a muggle shop just outside London. Go sort it out, I want it stopped and I don't want any Muggles remembering anything" Ron nodded his head and Stood up with Harry. Harry picked up his jacket to put it on but then stopped at the sound of Robards voice. "Where do you think you're going Potter?" Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry then shrugged. "You have some paperwork to re-do" He chucked a document at Harry from across the room and Harry had to duck as it was coming right for his head.

"But I'm meant to stick with Ron"

"Ron's being paired up with Terrance today, and maybe for the next week too; if you do not perfect this paperwork by tomorrow morning! You hear me?" He gave Harry a piercing glare.

"Yes" He bent down and picked up the document that had pieces of paper come out and scatter across the floor.

"Good, get to work" He left and Ron soon followed after a "Sorry mate". Harry was sure Robards was picking on him. He scanned over the paperwork once more and couldn't find a single thing wrong with it. He sat there for hours re-reading it and changing a few things he thought were good personally, but probably weren't that good in his boss's eyes.

He was close to pulling his hair out when Hermione walked in "You've got 5 minutes, might as well walk there now." She was on about the interview. Harry totally forgot in that moment with the paperwork bugging him, and was glad Hermione didn't trust his time keeping and came to tell him.

"Right yeah, of course" He sighed and closed the document, thankful to get a break from it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Robards is keeping on at me and gave me this back to _perfect _when I think it's as good as it could get already" He moaned. "I hate the written side of work, it doesn't agree with me." He stood up and straightened his glasses.

"Let me take a look at it" She held out her hand.

"Oh no, I can't do that, you don't even work in this department, you've got work yourself to be doing"

"No I'm serious, I'm on a break, I have time just to go through it"

"But if Robards finds out, I'll get fired"

"He won't find out trust me" She rolled her eyes. Harry didn't budge and gave her a look that told her he wasn't so sure. "_Trust _me" She said once more and Harry gave in. He passed her the document.

"Thanks Mione, it means a lot"

"No problem, now go to room 104 before the interviewer from The Wingardium thinks we've forgotten them" she smiled. With that Harry walked out of the door and towards the lifts.

Harry took the lift up to the fourth floor, and scanned the numbers on the doors down the corridor till he found room 401, he found it quite quickly. The door was dark brown wood with a shiny gold handle, though Harry was sure it wasn't real gold. He grabbed the handle and entered the room, and then suddenly his jaw dropped down wide at the sight of the person sat in front of him.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat in a cream chair with a blue clipboard in his hands. He wore a dark grey suit that fit his body perfectly. He looked up at Harry and didn't seem shocked to see him at all, but Harry supposed he knew who he was interviewing yesterday, therefore had time for be prepared. Harry however didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, he just stood there attempting to take it all in. Malfoy was a journalist now? He wore something other than black? He wasn't smirking at him? Harry had to take a moment to try to understand how this could have happened. He was sure he got rid of Malfoy! Even though he stuck up for him in trial, he didn't particularly like the guy and didn't want to see his pointy pale face again, where a smirk was always placed once upon a time. He believed Draco didn't commit such a crime and his father was to blame for the Malfoy's part in the war. Draco got let off with something similar to community service. Harry wished he never stepped foot in the same place as him ever again as soon as he left that courtroom, But here the blonde git was, sat in front of him like this was nothing, like he didn't care that he would be spending time talking to Harry in a room alone.

"Potter" Malfoy said with a plain look upon his face, he then stood up straight and smartly, and put out his hand in front of him to shake with Harry.


	2. The awkward interview

**Chapter Two**

**The Awkward Interview**

Harry was totally speechless. Speechless because Malfoy was here, and he had stuck out his hand as if to greet him _kindly_. Speechless because Hermione forgot to check who Harry was supposed to be interviewed by. Just… speechless.

"Are you going to take my hand or should I drop it and get on with it?" Draco raised an eyebrow while his eyes focused deeply on Harry's.

"Uh…" Harry started and decided it was best just to take Draco's hand and shake. Draco's hands were soft but he had a firm grip. Draco shook twice and then let Harry's hand go, making it drop limply by his side. Harry then realised Draco was the only man in the room, "Um, I was told there were going to be two of you?"

"Wow Potter, for a moment there I thought you were thinking of ways to kill me, but now you want two of me? I'm sorry to disappoint." Draco smirked. Yeah it was clear that Draco Malfoy had not changed at all, he was still the vein pureblood he always was.

"Malfoy, you know what I meant" Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to sit down in the chair opposite Draco's and Draco then sat down in his, still clutching onto his clipboard.

"Of course" Draco laughed to himself. "My partner bailed on me this morning, he says he's caught a bug and needs bed rest. But I personally reckon it's because he doesn't want to step within a few meters of you" Draco lifted his clip bored and scanned the questions he was supposed to ask.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, he's not a big fan of yours, say's you scare him. He's been involved in dark magic you see, but he changed his ways once You-Know-Who fell" Draco didn't look up from his clipboard while he explained this to Harry.

"So he was a death eater like you then?" Harry couldn't hold it in, the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Yes… he was" Only then did Draco look up, his eyebrows created a crease and he was no longer smirking. He didn't look angry or sad, he just looked like he was deep in thought, a thought that troubled him maybe? Harry noticed it only lasted a few seconds though, as Draco then pushed himself up in the chair so he was comfy, and pulled out a quill from his pocket. "Anyway I'll be doing the pictures and the interview today, forgive me though will you, my normal job his photography for the paper, I haven't had a chance to take a look at these questions yet that my partner prepared"

_Malfoy was a photographer?_ Harry thought. This did kind of shock him a little; it's weird how they both had jobs now.

Harry nodded and Draco looked down to read out the first question. "Everyone's heard about the last case you solved with your partner Weasle, do you get bored of the publicity?" Draco smirked "I think I could answer that one for you Potter"

"You could?" Harry created a crease between his eyebrows.

"Yes of course, you love the attention"

"That's not true"

"Isn't it?"

"No"

"So you hate the publicity? You hate people saying nice things about you?" Draco started to write something down upon the blue clipboard.

"No, I mean, well… It's nice, but I guess I don't like reading the bad things in the papers all of the time"

"Can't take criticism?" Draco smirked again. "Harry Potter, thinks everyone should think he's a hero? A superstar who could do no wrong?" He kept writing as he spoke.

"No of course not… You're making it all up now." Draco didn't look up "Stop writing this down!" Harry raised his voice.

Draco laughed a little out loud. "Potter, don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm teasing you"

"Teasing?" Harry let out a small sarcastic laugh "When have you ever teased Malfoy? It's always been goddamn abuse and hate from you" Harry stood up from his chair and walked over to the water machine.

"Will you ever let go of the past?"

"I'll let go when you stop acting like were in the past, were grown men now." Harry turned around with an empty cup in his hands "When I stepped in here I was shocked and – not going to lie – a bit angry to see you, but then I thought, no… maybe he's grown up a little, maybe the war changed him, but I was wrong, you're still you."

"I don't know if I should be hurt or not" Harry heard an amused voice from behind him as he has turned back to the water machine to put some water in the cup. He turned round while taking a sip. Draco was staring at him now, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Sorry did you want one?" Harry said sarcastically lifting his cup a little, and then moved over to sit back down, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get on with it"

Draco carried on with the questions. "How many dark wizards did you manage to catch?" He no longer had that proud tone in his voice.

"I think it was 9"

"How many Chimaera eggs were there?"

"Around 15"

"Did it take long to solve and close the case?"

"No, about 3 weeks at the most, they were centred around Wales, a deserted area, but they weren't well hidden."

"I think maybe they meant for it not to be? If you try to blend in with everyone else it's not as noticeable, then when the eggs hatch the beasts would kill a lot more people" Draco said.

Harry glared at the guy opposite him. "You seem to still think like a dark wizard?"

Draco looked surprised "I was merely pointing out the obvious; most people would do the same if they were trying to hide something. There is nothing dark about my thoughts; I'm sure when you were on the run you camped near a normal village?"

Harry stopped himself there. It was true, although he camped in forests sometimes; there were times when they camped near a little village. But that was more to get food while under the cloak. Plus the tent had spells all around it so they could not be seen. He chose to ignore it though; this interview was getting more awkward by the minute.

Draco carried on once he saw Harry basically give up on the conversation at hand. "You got to work with granger on this case, was it nice to work with your two best friends?"

"Yeah, it was"

"Like getting the fighting trio back together I suppose?"

Harry wanted to argue back, but there was nothing to argue… "Yeah, I suppose"

"Was it easier or did it bring back memories?"

"No, it felt normal"

"After the war, after all that fighting… it felt normal? Jesus Potter, you sound like your life revolves around fighting and drama"

Harry had to laugh "It basically does"

A smile played on Draco's lips "True" Draco scanned the questions once more. "I think were done"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my partner didn't put much thought into these questions, I guess he had the image of you hexing him to death playing on his mind. Shall we take some photos?"

"Sure"

Draco picked up his camera and screwed it into the tripod. He then moved the tripod over to the wall where the lights were set up already. "If you would just like to stand against this wall" He motioned Harry to it with his hand.

Harry did as he was told and stood there and put his hand in his pockets waiting for Draco to set it all up. He had suddenly become interested in the pattern on the carpet when a flash went off. He shot his head up and another one went off. "Hey, I wasn't ready"

"It looks good trust me, just act natural, unless you plan to do some ridiculous pose?" Another flash went off when Harry raised his eyebrow. He blinked and shook his head, before standing and smiling.

"Don't look too proud with yourself Potter, people will start to think you love the attention" Draco smirked. _We were back to that again? _Thought Harry. Draco Malfoy changed moods quicker than a woman on her monthly. Harry quickly thought to Ginny, she would have her times when she moaned at everyone, then to Hermione when she would tell Ron to 'Piss off and leave her alone' before slamming the door on Harry's face when he came to see what was wrong.

After a few more snaps they were done, and Draco was packing his equipment away. "So you work for a paper now?"

"Yeah, The Wingardium, It's a pretty good paper but the pay's not as good as the others"

"Why didn't you go to another paper then?"

"I'm not begging for money like your precious Weasel, and no other paper would offer me the job"

"His name is Ron. And how come?"

"I used to be a death eater" Draco said simply putting his tripod in a bag.

"Oh" Of course, when he was in trial they told Draco that he would have a hard time finding a job as they put him on a list naming him as a death eater. "The Wingardium looked past that then?"

"After loads of checks yeah, But one of the head people there knew my mother at one point, so it was a little easier"

"Oh right" Harry suddenly realised he was having a conversation with the guy, and they _weren't _down each other's throats.

"Bet you got the Auror job right away didn't you? Head spot and all right? Being the chosen one must make it easy for you" And there it was… Harry knew it wouldn't last long.

"No actually, I made my way up like everyone else; I've just got… more experience"

"Weasel has experience too, how come he wasn't promoted when you were?"

"His names Ron! And how do you know I was promoted?"

"There was an article about it in The Wingardium"

"Oh, well…"

"You're the one who killed the dark lord, I get it"

"We all killed him, even Neville" Harry was thinking back to the Horcruxes.

"Ah, the Horcruxes, of course"

"How - "

Draco cut him off "I heard about it all from my mother"

"Oh" She knew? Harry guessed the Malfoy's knew something, Lucius gave the diary to Ginny after all"

Draco packed everything into one small bag. It must have been one like Hermione's, the never ending space inside. Harry saw his empty cup on the side and went to pick it up, but Draco's hand got there first and Harry's ended up grabbing Draco's. Harry's first thought was: Well… this is awkward. He let go and let Draco take the cup.

"Uh, go ahead, sorry"

"Sorry, I was just going to put it in the bin, leave the place as tidy as it was when I got here, did you want it?"

"No, I was going to put it in the bin too"

"Oh, ok" Draco picked it up and threw it into the bin beside the door before walking out, Harry not far behind. "Goodbye then?"

"Yeah, it's been… um… interesting"

"Yeah, it was good to see you again" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Draco soon realised what he had said and noticed it didn't at all sound like him, and it didn't sound right to Harry's ears. "Um, I mean it was good to tease you again, I've missed your lame comebacks" Draco shook his head and crunched up his eyes in terror at the awkwardness between them.

Harry laughed awkwardly. "Well, can you find your own way out?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid Potter" Draco began to walk down the corridor then came to a halt. "It is this way isn't it?"

Harry laughed out loud, "Yes, you're going the right way" Then Draco carried on and disappeared from sight.

Well that was… weird, strange, pleasant? Odd, Different, Interesting, Nice? No. Not nice or pleasant… Well, it was more nice and pleasant then their school days together. Maybe the prick had changed a little.


	3. Twice in one day

**Chapter Three**

**Twice in one day**

Harry went back to his office, his mind caught on one Draco Malfoy. It was just so strange to see the man, and to have the man not lash out and point his wand at Harry, and for Harry to not feel the need to do the same. Of course he still carried some of the Malfoy attitude, but there was something different about him, he seemed like a new man.

Harry opened his office door and walked over to the desk. The document he had given up on earlier lay there neatly with a note on top. He walked around his desk and sat down to read it.

_Harry,_

_It's all done, there was very little to be changed and altered but I suppose your boss likes perfection?_

_I've managed to tweak a few things and I hope this is alright for you. I'm going into a meeting now, but just wanted to tell you that everyone is at The Burrow again tonight if you want to come before you head out for drinks with Ronald. You must tell me how the interview went! _

_Much love,_

_Hermione x_

He was sure if he went bearing the news about who he got interviewed by, The Burrow would be full of chatter and discussion tonight. It was then he realised he promised drinks with Ron. He needed it in all honesty. He sat down and looked at His half empty mug and Ron's full mug just sat there on his desk, cold. He supposed he better take them to the staff room. He ripped the note from Hermione off of the document and put it in his pocket, he didn't want Robards finding it and reading it. Then he made his way to the staff room with the mugs.

"Afternoon Mr Potter" A small brown haired man called out when Harry passed him on his way.

"Morning William" He replied. William worked in The Department for the regulation and control of magic creatures with Hermione, he was a kind happy young man that always loved a chat with Harry, but the good thing was, he never went on about the war or the troubles of Harry's past like most people did. He looked as though he was in a rush today though as he didn't stop, he just carried on fast walking. Maybe he was meant to be in the same meeting as Hermione, and was running a bit late.

Harry washed the mugs up with his wand and made himself a fresh cup. He was sipping it while walking over to a chair, where he sat down. His eyes caught on the Daily Prophet in front of him on the coffee table. The main headline read: **Malfoy mischief once again? **Harry picked it up to read.

'_There has been some talk that the former death eater, Lucius Malfoy may be pulled in for questioning again. We all know he was let off in trial 2 years ago after the big Wizarding war, because lack of evidence to convict him. It is clear to many that he was, or still is (If you prefer) a death eater, but did he actually commit any major crime? He's been punished for what they can prove he has done, but does the Ministry of magic think they can lock him up in Azkaban now? What is this new piece of information they have on him? There are so many questions we are yet to answer, but they will be answered in the near future, most likely after the questioning Monday.'_

'_The Malfoy family were all put down on the death eater list, and are these days keeping themselves to themselves and hardly leaving their manor. However the youngest Malfoy, Draco has been a photographer for a small paper for the last 5 months says our insider, but for obvious reasons they do not put his name in the caption. The Malfoy family have -'_

"Mr Potter, not out solving crimes?" He heard a voice say. Harry looked up from the paper to see Kingsley standing there in the door way, one arm leaning against the frame.

"Kingsley" He placed the paper back on the table. "No, needed to finish some paper work for Robards, so he sent Terrance with Ron today"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but It's all finished now"

"Good, well I'll need you and Ron Monday, I'll inform Robards later. I'll need a few more Aurors too" Harry thought to where Monday last came into his mind...

"Lucius' questioning?"

"You read about it then" He asked. Harry pointed to the Daily Prophet on the coffee table and nodded. "Yes, as usual they're making it a bigger deal than it actually is, you need not to worry; he's not done anything that we know of since. It's just a routine check up and questioning on his part in the war again. We know he was working close with Voldemort thanks to you and your peers, but he's seemed to do a good job at keeping himself out of a life sentence in Azkaban." Kingsley Shrugged. "Some people think he may have some information he's hiding, or evidence to land other death eaters in Azkaban, As long as you Aurors can catch them of course." A hint of a smile played on his lips.

"But how did he manage to get only one year in Azkaban?" Harry questioned.

"It's not a great sin to follow a belief Harry"

"But he acted on that belief, made it clear muggle-borns were no good in the Wizarding world in his eyes. He used magic to make his point, to try and help Voldemort bring down what we had, and put his lord in power!" He then realised his surroundings and thought he shouldn't of had raised his voice, even if just slightly. He looked around the room, the room wasn't busy but the 7 people in it all had their eyes on him and their ears on his voice.

"This is not the place to discuss this Harry." He lowered his voice and bent down to Harry "But I'm merely saying if you think to the battle at Hogwarts, He technically never harmed a student or teacher, or anyone that night. He never killed anyone during that time. He's been punished for what happened here at the ministry, It's not enough to lock him up for good. He's already served time-"

"And he broke out" Harry interrupted.

"The first time. He served time after the war, but he escaped life imprisonment and only did a year" He looked at me and straightened himself out, coming away from the wall and standing straight. "If you think he should be punished, people will listen to you, but just don't act before you're sure it's the right thing. The ministry has seen an improvement in him. He was given a punishment that fit him, and it seems to have done what punishments were made for, rebuilding your life and making you realise you have done wrong, so you can learn to do right" He smiled. "Until Monday" He nodded and left the room.

Harry in that moment strongly disagreed. It was almost like Kingsley had learnt to forgive the pure-blood. Harry thought Lucius should have gotten life in Azkaban, after all he had done; it was the right thing! Harry buried his head in between his hands. He thought back to that morning… he had sat with Draco and done an interview, that they completed without shoving their wands in each other's faces. Draco was the same, but he was different. Harry didn't understand himself, but somewhere inside he knew that's what he saw in Draco today; A different guy. If the young Malfoy was capable of such a thing, maybe the older Malfoy was too.

He quickly thought back to the war, not back to the deaths and fighting, but to when Narcissa went against her Dark Lord and basically saved Harry by lying, saying that he was dead. During the war Narcissa changed. Sometime after the war, Draco changed. Maybe it changed the last Malfoy as well. Harry suddenly understood what Kingsley meant by 'just don't act before you're sure it's the right thing'. It sounded absurd to his ears in the moment, but he knew he would need to find out for himself if Azkaban and the war itself changed Lucius, before he brought up old wounds. If the pure-blood family _were _rebuilding their lives, then it would do no good for Harry to bring back the pain and trouble of 2 years ago. It was time to heal, not create more wounds and battle scars.

Even though the people in the room went back to what they were doing long ago, Harry wanted the privacy of his own office. So he stood up with his mug of tea and made his way there.

He sat down at his desk, he could see people buzzing around outside through the glass windowed walls. Not everyone had an office, only the higher up Aurors who deal with the bigger cases, everyone else had cubicles outside the offices. But this didn't mean Harry and Ron _only_ did the biggest cases, They were sent on some simple easy things too - like what Ron was doing today - sometimes. But Harry was recently promoted, he's one position down from his boss Robards, but he can make big decisions and order people around. It was basically like being Assistant Head Auror. He had to do odd jobs for Robards too on top of his normal work.

He sat there with his head propped up against his fists, leaning against his desk, sat down on his spinney chair… looking bored. Because quite frankly he was bored, He had nothing else to be doing, with the documents done and Ron out stopping a fight with Terrance Luckett. Just as he started to think he should give the paperwork to Robards now, he saw him walking towards Harry's office. Harry quickly rushed to look busy.

"Potter, Weasley and Luckett need you down there right now, it's got out of hand, spells are flying everywhere; in sight of muggles too!" Robards seemed to have a permanent crease between his eyebrows and a frown placed upon his hard looking face.

"Yes sir" Harry grabbed his jacket and put it around him in one swift movement. He picked up the horrid documents he couldn't seem to get rid of and handed it to Robards. "Hope that exceeds your expectations… _sir_" He added on the end before walking out. Robards watched him go with no words to be spoken.

Harry apparated to the destination this was all happening, making sure he apparated in the alleyway nearby just in case. He heard screams, spells being performed, and the shouting of people as if they had been hurt. He peaked out from the stone wall to see Ron casting spells at a green haired man, Muggle women with their kids screaming in horror at what they were seeing, and screaming for a muggle man that was on the floor motionless. Many other witches and wizards were trying to perform spells at the man, others holding a tall brown haired man back, and Terrance on the floor… not moving. Harry done what he done best; he acted in the moment without really thinking anything through at all.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He shouted and with that the green haired mans wand flew out of his hands into Ron's, and he fell to the floor. His 'act in the moment' plan went perfectly. It helped that Harry was behind the guy, so he couldn't have been expecting it. Ron stopped; the witches and wizards stopped, but the muggle women and kids kept screaming. Harry pointed his wand at the Green haired guy on the floor, and performed a spell to bind him up so that he couldn't move. He walked out from within the shadows of the alleyway and some people cheered, while the muggle people stood petrified and looked like they had seen… well… magic. The men let the tall brown haired guy go, he looked pissed off.

"Harry Potter sir, this guy attacked me just because I knocked him in the store, he's a psycho!"

Harry looked at Ron and nodded over to the muggles, he understood straight away. They performed a memory charm on all of the muggles and set them in to a sleep, Harry then looked down at the Muggle man, frozen. He knelt down and touched him, he was ice cold and turning purple.

"I don't know the spell, but he's not dead. What do you reckon… St. Mungo's?" Ron said.

"Yeah, and him?" He pointed over to Terrance.

"Don't worry, he was just hit by a body binding jinx, he will be fine, I'll take care of these lot and Green head over here, you take care of this guy yeah?" Ron looked at the frozen muggle man.

"Ok, sure you're fine here?"

"Of course, thanks for stepping in and helping Harry, I can always count on you" Harry smiled at the compliment and tapped his best friend on the shoulder. He sent a patronus to St. Mungo's and then looked up in front of him to see a thin blonde haired guy taking pictures.

"Hey, take your camera somewhere else" Harry started to walk up to the guy, then stopped a few steps away from the photographer when the guy removed the camera from his face.

Draco Malfoy.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

"Nice work you did there, but is that the only spell you know?" Malfoy smirked.

"Sod off Malfoy" Harry turned around to walk away.

"There's me thinking me were on good speaking terms after this morning"

Harry turned back around "Planning on becoming friends with me are you?"

"No. Of course not" He spat.

"Right then, please just take your camera somewhere else, you'll be attracting more attention, and I don't want to have to modify more memories, I've done too many for one day."

"Can I just take a few more snaps of the attacker close up?" Malfoy started walking forward, with his camera around his neck.

Harry held his hand out and pushed against his chest. "No"

"But if I get a good story like this..." He stopped himself. "I may have a job, but that's because of my father's connections. I'm not very well liked, if I get a good story with fantastic photo's as clear evidence, maybe I'll be more than just a stupid _ex_ death eater photographer" Malfoy took a breath and held his head high, as if what he said won't stop him from being better than everyone else. Harry could see his confidence flickering on and off.

Some healers from St. Mungo's came out from the alleyway and started to put the muggle man on a stretcher. They were clothed like normal people, the purpose being to not make the muggles suspect anything. But Harry was sure putting a frozen man on a stretcher and taking him down a dark alley would look odd to any sane person. "I'm sure you have enough shots Malfoy" He said before leaving the blonde to stand alone.

When he got back to the scene, Ron had already left with the Green haired man, and the other man involved. The other witches and wizards were starting to walk away and some went back in the shop, where this whole thing started. He looked back at where he left Malfoy and saw that he had gone. He had probably gone back to work to write his article on today's events, along with the interview this morning. It would all be full of insults and lies about him no doubt. Speaking of work, Harry knew he would be doing questioning later, with a whole load of paperwork on top.

Harry apparated back to the ministry. The healers took care of Terrance, and the poor muggle man who got caught up in it all, and said that they will keep Harry informed in any change of his state. He went straight to the questioning rooms.

After an hour and a half of piecing it all together, Harry felt he had asked enough questions for one day, and decided to continue tomorrow. On his way back to his office he bumped into Hermione.

"Harry!" He turned to look at her fast walking up to him on his right. "Ron told me how you disarmed a guy and saved Ron's life?" She babbled on, struggling to speak because she was so out of breath.

"What? I didn't save his life?"

"Well that's what he told me, said the guy took on himself and 3 other wizards at once, he said every spell missed him by an inch and he felt like giving up after what felt like an hour, but then you managed to disarm him, get him on the floor, and bind him up in just 2 spells"

"I'm sure he was exaggerating, he was doing fine on his own, but yeah I guess the guy was duelling 4 of them at once for ages. But I got lucky, I was behind him where he couldn't see me" He explained. "Oh yeah, and you could of told me it was Malfoy who I was interviewing this morning" He rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy!?" She said shocked "Oh Harry, I had no idea"

"Yeah then I ran into him again at the scene at lunch, he's a photographer for that paper you love so much" He said annoyed turning a corner with his best friend by his side.

"They let him have a job there?" She truly looked surprised.

"Obviously"

"That's odd, if it was Colin Creevy I would understand but… Malfoy? He's never been into Photography, has he?" She said as if she thought he was up to something dark.

"Maybe he grew a love for it over the past few years?" Harry then noticed it sounded like he was sticking up for the guy. "But yeah it's a bit odd"

"Hmm. Coming to The Burrow tonight then?"

"Yeah just for a bit before me and Ron head of for drinks, you're welcome to come you know"

"Oh don't be silly, it's a guys night out, I'll stay in with Ginny and play a board game or something"

"Ok if you're sure" Hermione stopped walking and clutched her stomach. Harry stopped too… "Are you ok Mione?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look as though you're about to vomit?"

"Fair point" She clutched her stomach again and turned to run away with her hand over her mouth. "See you later" she called back with a muffled sound.

When Harry sat down at his desk a minute later, he was glad to have a rest. He kept thinking of Draco Malfoy. Of course it wasn't actually really that odd that Malfoy got a job in photography, it's been two years and even Harry knows that he himself had changed. He also saw a change in Draco too. But also if that's the only job Draco could get, Harry respected him for sticking to it if he actually didn't like it, although he doubted that. Draco seemed as though he had taken a real liking to it, and maybe a talent.

After 10 minutes of thoughts dashing through Harry Potters head, Ron walked in. "Come on mate, let's get home" Harry still called The Burrow home as he stayed there for a few months after the war, he helped the Weasley family rebuild it and make it homely again. Harry knew he was welcomed back anytime, but he wanted his own place. He realised after a while that he had a problem with letting people get close to him, and when they were close to him, he wanted to keep them far from him most of the time, because he knew he only brought trouble - even though not intentionally. He would still visit the Weasley's and they would visit him, he would still hang around with his best friends. But when it came to living arrangements and most of his days when he's in no mood to do anything, he wanted to be alone. He never understood these thoughts himself, but he had an idea that the war had something to do with it all.

He watched people die, watched people get injured and lose the one's they loved. He saw many people he loved dead too: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore… and even Snape. He may have realised it too late, but little did he know Snape would mean so much to him after that night.

"Mate?"

"Huh?" Harry hadn't realised his mind left the room.

"I said, are you coming or what?"

"Yeah" Harry collected his things and left his office, and the ministry with Ron.


	4. Ron, Hermione and a lonely Harry

**Chapter 4**

**Ron, Hermione and a lonely Harry**

They arrived at the burrow, where everyone was sat in the living room having a laugh at something or other. Harry hung his jacket on the back of a kitchen chair and went in with Ron to see what all the fuss was about. Mr and Mrs Weasley were huddled up together on the sofa, Ginny to their left perched on the end. George sat on the armchair to the left of her, with a box from his joke shop 'Weasley Wizards Wheezes' in front of him. Then across from him sat Hermione stroking Crookshank's; her ginger fur ball of a cat. Then finally Percy sat with his Wife Audrey next to Hermione.

Molly Weasley broke from her laughter "Oh Harry dear, _Andromeda_ is coming over for lunch tomorrow with young Teddy if you would like to join us" She told him happily.

"Yes that would be lovely thank you. I have to go in to work tomorrow at nine for more questioning and what not, but I should be done by one thirty"

"We won't start without you" She smiled. "Come sit down, were just talking about the time when Fred and George set those fireworks off during your exam that one time. I've heard the story so many times, but it never gets old! And I know I felt like grounding you for a year" She looked at George "But I've began to think it was a good idea with that Umbridge in charge, and very funny indeed." Ron sat on the floor in front of Hermione and I pulled up a chair from the kitchen and sat down between her and Ginny.

They sat there for an hour bringing up good memories, and laughing at all the funny things that happened during their school years. Fred centred most of the memories; everyone in the room missed the guy greatly. Everyone was now dealing with the deaths a little easier, but it was still hard. Every now and then Harry would catch Molly Weasley having a little cry in Arthur's arms, or he noticed George didn't want lunch and kept away from everyone. He wasn't there as much as he used to be, so god knows what they were like without visitors. Even though George had said how Harry was like a brother, Molly had said how he was like a son and Ron had said he was a part of the family already, even if he wasn't married to his sister yet.

That's when Harry looked at Ginny, She looked back at him and smiled her soft sweet smile. He held out his hand and rested his arm on the arm of the chair, she took it in hers and squeezed, holding it there while Harry bought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss upon it.

"Aww" Chorused the room. Everyone was so sure it would happen one day, so sure they would end up together properly, but for now they just waited and sent hints their way about how beautiful a couple they were. Ginny went red in the cheeks and Harry smiled and looked down at the carpet.

"Would you like something to eat before you head out boys?" Molly asked still smiling at the moment her daughter and Harry shared.

"No thank you" Harry answered.

"I could do with a good ham sandwich" Ron then said smiling at his mother.

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Of course you could" She got up and headed to the kitchen. "Help yourself to a drink Harry my dear" Harry nodded then took Mrs Weasley's space between Ginny and Mr Weasley. Ginny cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest. He could feel her breath through his shirt and she could hear his heartbeat.

Molly handed Ron his sandwich.

"So what did you boys get up to today?" Arthur asked.

"Stopping crime" Ron said between a mouthful. "Harry stopped a guy from attacking this other wizard, and some muggles" Everyone was about to go to Harry and congratulate him, before he stopped them.

"We _both _stopped him. You kept him from hurting anyone else, and if you weren't chucking spells his way from the other direction, I wouldn't have gotten lucky"

"Oh Harry, stop saying how everything you do is just luck. You have a talent for this kind of thing" Ginny told him smacking him lightly on the chest before resting her head upon it once more.

"She's right, you defeated you-know-who with skill and knowledge, not luck" Percy joined in.

Harry realised they were all going to start to talk about the war now, and he rather they didn't. So he tried to change the subject. "I'm just saying, I'm glad Ron was there, I don't think it would have worked that successfully without him" Ron smiled over at his best friend. He looked proud of himself and happy that he was getting some credit.

Ron once told Harry how even though the war was a terrible thing to happen, and it was horrible how and why innocent people died, he was glad he helped end the whole disaster. He was happy he could tell the possibly inspirational and interesting stories to his kids one day, about how he stood by his two best friends and saved the Wizarding world, and most likely the muggle world too with what Voldemort's plans were. He agreed it should have never happened, but they all had to agree to each other that it bought them closer and made them stronger – It just came at a much too high a cost. People shouldn't have had to die. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Collin, Dumbledore, Snape and many others; they should all still be alive to also have that feeling. Harry was glad Ron could find some light in all the darkness, not many people could, and it was just a good trait to have in dark times. If you constantly think the worst of any situation, you will slowly drive yourself insane.

"Harry?" Hermione said. Harry noticed he drifted off again in thoughts and memories about the war.

"Huh?"

"I said tell everyone what you told me earlier, about the interview"

"Oh" Harry emptied his brain of the war and came back to the room. He searched his mind for what had happened earlier. "Yeah, it turned out to be no other than Draco Malfoy interviewing me today" the whole room gasped.

Ginny sat up straight. "He has a job at a paper?"

"Yeah, the Wingardium" Hermione answered.

"But how did he manage to get a job there?"

"They're death eaters themselves?" Audrey took a guess.

Ron scrunched up his face. "Because he's a dark wizard, he probably put some kind of curse on the guy who runs it all" He looked as though he was about to sulk like a little girl.

"Or it's because his mum _knows_ the guy who runs it all" Harry corrected them.

"What did he have to say?" Molly asked.

"Nothing much really, he's change a bit I reckon, but he's still Malfoy" He shrugged. "I then saw him again at the scene of the fight"

"You did?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, wanted to take pictures for his story"

"Slimy git" Ron spat. Harry didn't think Draco was actually that bad lately, and for a moment he felt as though he wanted to stick up for the guy… but no, this was Draco Malfoy, _the _Draco Malfoy who tried to make his school life hell, who was so sure he could kill the headmaster in sixth year. The boy who thought he was all that and couldn't stand muggle-borns.

"Oh yeah Ron, Lucius has a questioning this Monday, Kingsley wants us there"

"They go quiet for 2 years and then suddenly they're everywhere" Arthur said.

"Why do we have to guard Malfoy, let the press and haters have him. He should have gone to Azkaban" Ron moaned.

"Ronald" Hermione warned.

"What?"

"Do not get yourself all worked up about it, they're out of our lives, they can't hurt anyone or do anything these days. The Ministry keeps check on them all the time and they hardly ever leave the house. I suspect Malfoy got tired of his parents and tried to get a job, but soon enough he will realise that the media isn't a good place to be. After this I bet you won't see Lucius again, just show Kingsley you can work with it" She smiled at her boyfriend, and held his hand while he looked up at her from the floor and smiled back.

"Fine, I guess you're right"

Harry couldn't deny that he thought Malfoy was good at his job, but he wasn't going to go and voice that opinion out loud. He just knew somehow that the guy would stick around. But just like Ron, he hoped he would never have to see the elder Malfoy ever again after Monday.

15 minutes later, the two men set off out of the door and headed to a pub they went to for the first time last month. It was called 'The Firebolt' which was a good name Harry thought. He missed his Firebolt; he missed flying all together. He hadn't flown since that time he flew through the blazing fires in the room of requirement, with Malfoy holding his arms around his waist.

They walked in to find only a few people sat around the bar. The pub wasn't busy the last time they came either. It was nice because they still got bugged by the press, and it felt good to have a drink and enjoy themselves without the flash of a camera in their faces. They sat at a table in the corner of the room.

"I'll get the first round, it's thanks for saving my butt today; you came at a good time" Ron smiled before leaving for the bar.

After 2 rounds of drinks bought by Ron, he turned the conversation to Malfoy. How was it that Malfoy could be the centre of Harry's day?

"You know, we should investigate Malfoy and that paper of his, it doesn't seem right does it?" Ron asked taking a sip of his firewhisky.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, who would give _him _a job? Ok some death eaters manage to get jobs, but they're usually dodgy ones, and who would hire a git like Malfoy anyways? He's rude and disrespectful, not to mention he's dark minded!"

Harry looked around the room when he next spoke to Ron "I really don't know Ron" Harry didn't sound off with him, but he just wished they would get off the subject of the pointy blonde, so he changed it. "How are you and Hermione?"

"Fine, why?"

"Just wondering" Harry shrugged. "She felt a little sick today, had to run somewhere to upchuck in the middle of a conversation with me"

"About Malfoy?"

"Yes Ron, about Malfoy" he rolled his eyes. "Could we forget about him for a second? It seems like everyone's obsessed with the guy" Harry now started to sound pissed off.

"Whoa mate, you're the one who seemed obsessed with him before the war. You followed him everywhere and wanted to know what he was doing all the time" Ron laughed.

"I thought he was up to something!" Harry snapped quickly to his own defence.

"Alright, alright" Ron laughed once more. "But yeah, Hermione's pregnant"

"What?" Harry gasped in shock. Ron said it so casually and so unexpectedly.

"I was planning to tell you tonight anyway, but seeing as your bought her up first, thought I'd get it out there now" Ron explained with a smile. Harry didn't know what to say, the thought of his best friend being pregnant with his other best friends child shocked him. Obviously he knew it would happen at some point, but he didn't think it would happen before a wedding and only when they were both 19 years of age.

"Merlin's beard, are you being serious right now? I mean - I - wow…" Harry spoke quietly with wide eyes, his Jaw dropped low and he was then unable to say anything else.

"I know it's a bit early for thinking about a family, but Jesus Harry, we both feel like we've ages 10 years with the war and everything. I want to be a father, and Mione wants to be a mother, I think we're ready." He paused "No, I _know_ we're ready."

"I- I'm happy for you Ron" And he was, he was just shocked, himself and Ginny weren't even in a proper relationship. He supposed it would happen in time; He supposed he would feel ready to take that next step too one day.

"Thanks mate" Ron downed the rest of his drink. "But if I plan to buy a crib and everything a baby would need, I think you should pay for the next round" He laughed sliding his glass towards Harry. Harry took it and went up to the bar to get the next round.

Once they were tipsy on a few firewhisky's each, they went their separate ways home. Harry to his lonely muggle flat, and Ron to The burrow; where the rest of the family and his pregnant girlfriend would be. Harry didn't want to risk splinching himself by apparating in his state, so he decided to match his flat and go muggle style; he walked home.

Walking gave the man time to think, something he hated doing these days. Thinking too much led to feeling sorry for yourself, and feeling down about everything, and Harry just hated it. He thought this time about how lonely he was. He knew he had The Weasley family, but he wanted someone he could call his. He thought to Ginny, should he make that relationship between them official? Should he kiss her and tell her he loves her? For some reason Harry couldn't bring himself to do it in the past, he didn't know what it was but every time it was perfect to say those three simple words, he would feel he just didn't want to say it, he would feel like it was forced just because he was lonely. He always blamed it down to Ginny being more like a sister, but he wasn't really sure.

He got home and turned on some lights with a wave of his hand. He noticed he was getting better at performing wandless magic, he felt stronger as he got older. The flat was quite cold so he pulled out his wand and performed a heating spell on his room. Once tucked up in bed he reached for the current book he was reading on the bedside table and began to read.

"Ronald?" Hermione said from within the dark, Ron pulled out his Deluminator and lit up the room.

"Yeah, it's me" Hermione was lying in bed looking up at him as he shut the door behind him. "Sorry, only just got back."

"No worries, you're here now" She smiled adjusting herself in bed to sit up against the head board. Percy had a bigger room than Ron, and when he moved out for good and got married, Ron and Hermione took it. Ron's old room was used as a spare now just in case Harry stopped the night.

"I told Harry"

"You did? What did he say?" She chewed on her bottom lip, obviously Harry's thoughts on the matter were important to her.

"Bit shocked at first" Ron stripped his top off over his head "But he said he is happy for us."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, he was pretty speechless to be honest" He removed his trousers.

"Oh dear, he doesn't agree with the idea, I can just tell" She frowned and then carried on biting her lip.

"Quit worrying Hermione, he's fine with the idea don't worry. He never said he didn't think it was right"

"He never said he _did _think it was right either"

"Babe" He climbed into bed and took her hand. "You want this, I want this, and _this _is going to happen. Harry's opinion means a great deal to us, but we're adults now, and only we" He motioned a hand between them "Can make this decision."

She looked deep into his eyes for a second before answering. "But… we're not even married" She could see Ron was about to speak so she held a finger up to his lips to silence him and let her finish. "I always said I would be traditional and be a married woman when I have my first child. And I also imagined being at least 21." Several seconds of silence engulfed the room. You could hear the tree's swishing in the wind outside, and a bird flapping its wings. Hermione wanted Ron to speak so bad to break the silence, and to know what he had to say to her last words. "Say something" She had a look of nervousness in her face when he lifted his head to look at her.

"Life never comes as expected Hermione, I've realised that over the years. Things are meant to surprise you, and life's not always a straight line." She looked at him and rubbed the pad of her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I know" She rested her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes. He rubbed her back in circles and stared down at the swirls in the bed sheets. Ron really wanted this, he knew they were ready. He thought quickly to when she said about marriage, he knew she was right, it's normally how it works. People got married after having children, but most of the Wizarding world were traditional with those things still to this day in age. "Let's get married."

"W-what?" Hermione sat up and looked at him in surprise.

"Let's get married" He repeated. "In a few months or something before you're due."

"Is this your way of purposing Ronald?" She giggled. "In bed at god knows what time, while I look like Troll and you are almost naked" She giggled again still looking at him.

"I suppose" He laughed too. "Hermione" He took her delicate hand in his once more "I want to take the next step with you, and I want to start a family of our own. I want you to be happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want so much and life is too damn short to just wait around for everything to happen. We may be young, but who gives a flying hippogriff, I love you"

"Oh Ron" She blushed and started to tear up with happiness.

"What do you say?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Really."


	5. Mending old wounds

**Chapter Five**

**Mending old wounds**

Harry was up bright and early the next day. It was a Saturday and Harry was supposed to have the day off, but Harry being Harry always turned up anyway when there was a case to still solve. When it came to paperwork he was quite happy to leave it till Monday, but when it came to the practical side of things, he was determined to get it done, and wouldn't rest with the case laying there like an open book. He performed his normal morning routine which involved taking a shower, brushing his teeth, attempting to calm down his wild hair, get dressed, and make a cup of tea and a slice of toast.

When Harry first moved into his muggle flat Kreacher offered to serve him there too – but stick loyal to his Black family house as well -, but Harry didn't want someone doing his chores and cooking him up a meal, he had to do it all while living with the Dursley's before Hogwarts and every summer, and he funnily enough found it very therapeutic. It would keep him busy and take his mind off of everything.

There was a reason he decided to buy a flat and not just move into number 12 Grimmauld place. It was a pretty simple reason, he just felt as though he didn't belong there, and even that place held memories. It held the memories of Sirius, of the order – most of them being dead hurt Harry inside a lot -, and of course the memory of when Ron, Hermione and himself were there during the time they were on the run. Everything reminded him of the war in that house.

Even though Harry still had nightmares, he was doing a lot better than he was a year ago. He had a job, a family (The Weasley's) and he was finally getting his life back on track, apart from of course the fact that he still always felt lonely and he had no idea where things were heading with Ginny. He knew he loved her once, but as he has thought a thousand times before… she hasn't got the power to make him fall in love again every time he sees her, that part had gone long ago.

He wanted to try though, he longed for a simple, easy life. He hoped that in a few years time he could be happy like his two best friends were. That was part of the reason he had those little moments with Ginny, his mind wanted it, but his heart rejected it.

He left for work and was busy for the next few hours with the case he dealt with the day before. The green topped man refused to take any blame, he said the other guy wanted to fight him and he was only throwing spells at people in defence, but Harry knew that wasn't true. The other guy; a tall brown haired man called Steven, said he had bumped into the guy in the book store, apologised and then got a jinx flying his way. He also said it was self defence that he got his own wand out, and when he tried to leave, the green haired man followed him out and started a duel in front of muggles and wizards alike; causing danger to many. Harry knew that the Green man he still hadn't named was going over the top. Also the fact two Aurors were there to stop it all, and he sent a body binding jinx ones way and tried to attack the other, didn't do the guy any favours when it would eventually go to court.

It hit lunch time and Harry was starving. "Peter, I'm going for lunch, I won't be long" Harry called down the hall to Peter who was helping him with the questioning. Harry didn't know the guy very well, but he seemed to be a nice person. Peter held his hand up and nodded his head as if to say _ok no problem. _

Harry stopped by a little café just a few blocks away from the ministry, it was a muggle café and not many wizards would go there. He would go there most lunch times when he was at work and recognised a few muggles. "Good afternoon Mrs Barrett" Harry greeted an old women.

"Oh Harry my dear, lovely to see you again"

"Nice to see you two, did you have a nice holiday?"

"It was wonderful, absolutely fantastic!" She was full of glee today. "Mr Barrett really spoiled me this time" She smiled and picked her coffee to go up off the counter.

"Good, tell Mr Barrett I said hello would you?"

"I most certainly will my dear, see you soon" And then she left. Harry went up to the counter and bought a sandwich and a cup of tea, then sat down in the corner of the room reading the daily prophet. The front page caught his eye immediately. **Green guy attacks muggles **was the headline, and it was about the attack yesterday. Harry started to read Draco Malfoy's article, but little did he know that Malfoy was actually sat a few tables away from him.

Malfoy got up after noticing Potter in the corner reading the paper. He walked over to the raven haired man and cleared his throat as if to announce himself. Harry looked up from the paper and looked surprised to see him. "Malfoy"

"Potter"

"Hmm" Harry put the paper down. "I think I'm beginning to get sick of seeing the sight of your face." He laughed a little, and was pleased Malfoy chuckled too instead of biting his head off.

"I could say the same to you Potter. May I sit?" Harry looked taken back by the question as if he had just asked Potter something strange. He took a moment to think and then nodded his head. "I see you're reading my article?"

"You said you were just a photographer?"

"Yes, well I like to write too, it's just not my job. But of course when I took it too my boss, he couldn't turn this good story down." He laughed and lifted his head high as if he was immensely proud of himself. "It would have been a bonus to get those closer pictures though" He looked Harry in the eye to see if he showed any signs of regret in making him turn away… but he didn't.

"Oh well, you must have gotten plenty of others." Harry took a bite of his sandwich.

Draco rolled his eyes "It's not quantity it's quality." Harry nodded and took another bite.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyways?"

"Having lunch" Harry looked at him as if he had just said something strange. "I've just finished"

"And so you came to sit over here with me?" He raised his eyebrow. Malfoy didn't speak. Harry finished off his sandwich and stood up with his tea. "Well I will have to be getting back to work, so if you don't mind"

"You just got here"

"And now I'm leaving" Harry thought Malfoy was acting strange. He realised he had changed, but speaking to him without him throwing abuse at him was just plain alien to him.

"Obviously" Malfoy stood up too. Harry walked out of the café to then realise he was being followed by Malfoy.

"What?" He asked the blonde man without eye contact.

"I understand that you're going to be at my father's questioning Monday?"

"That's correct" Harry was starting to get annoyed of him and he didn't know why. Maybe he couldn't let go of the past, but he didn't think Malfoy was the type to either. "Why?" They walked together side by side down the street towards the ministry.

"Just wondering really, trying to make conversation"

"And why are you trying to do that?"

Malfoy stopped which made Harry stop too and finally look at him. "Because believe it or not Potter, I'm grown up and able to forget about the past and move on" He sounded… hurt?

"Lucky for some"

"I mean… I can forget about everything that happened between us, I can still remember the war very vividly" He scrunched his eyes up as if in pain. Harry suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for the blonde; where had that come from? He couldn't believe his own thoughts.

"That makes two of us" Malfoy looked up at his former enemy.

"Potter, I'm not asking for friendship, I'm just…" He stopped.

"What? You're just what?"

"I Just would like us not to have this wall of hate between us that's all" He looked at the ground. "If I can try and fix things these days, I will" Harry was really confused, he stood there in the middle of the street with Malfoy, and Malfoy looked as though he was going to spill all his feelings to him. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake; I will let you get on with your day" He started to walk away from him, and Harry was going to let him until…

"Malfoy!" The blonde didn't turn around but he stopped walking. Harry walked up to him and around him to face the man. "What do you mean by fix things?" He thought he understood what the guy meant, but he didn't understand why.

"I was truly horrible to you in the past Potter, and I meant everything I ever said to you" Harry's eyebrows creased in confusion, where was he going with this? Malfoy looked up at him. "But a lot has changed since two years ago. I no longer see things in the same light, It's easy to blame the war for a lot of things, but it did change me. I don't want to live like that anymore, and if I can mend wounds from my past, Merlin, I will" _Oh god. _Harry saw tears building up in his eyes in that moment.

Malfoy noticed him realising so he turned his head away and looked to the left trying to hold them in. He was a Malfoy, he may have changed, but Malfoy's don't cry. He let Potter see him cry before and it wasn't going to happen again!

"Malfoy" Harry knew he had to say something but he didn't know what. "I…"

"I knew it was too late to try find peace between us so don't worry, I won't bother you again" He started to walk away again, but Harry grabbed his jacket so he could move no further. Malfoy hit Harry hand off of him, Harry thought in anger that he was holding him back but it wasn't. "Merlin Potter watch the jacket, it's not the cheap shit you buy." Harry couldn't help but laugh. "What's funny?"

"_Some _things don't change" He laughed some more at the face Malfoy was pulling. His former enemy was confused and angry, yet he was also calm with Potter and didn't cause a scene like he once would have had. "I'm sorry Malfoy, I guess you're right, it would be nice to break down the 'wall of hate' between us"

"You mean that? Or are you just trying to make a bigger fool out of me?"

"I mean that"

"For some reason I don't believe you" He looked into Harry's eyes as if to search for the clue that it was a lie.

"You want peace between us? Well it takes more than one to do that." Malfoy still had his eyes on Harry's. Harry took this time to notice how grey they were. They were… beautiful. _Shut up Harry! _His inner conscious was screaming at him. _He's a Malfoy just walk away, this is obviously one of his schemes to make you miserable once more, people like him never change! _It seemed like deep inside he was finding it hard to let go of the past.

"Fine, meet me at this Café tomorrow morning? Seems like we have a new wall to build" Harry liked Malfoy's metaphors, he could tell he was into writing too.

"Sounds good"

"And don't pull that no show act to make me look like an idiot" There was serious trust issues between the two men, and Harry didn't know if this was going to work, they just kind of clashed.

"I won't"

"Promise?"

"I promise Malfoy, I won't stand you up" Harry laughed. "See you tomorrow then? I have to get back to work."

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow Potter" Harry turned to leave and Malfoy watched him until he disappeared around a corner.

Harry returned back to work, but all he could think about was how odd Malfoy was acting… but he couldn't help notice underneath all the weirdness of it, it was also quite nice. One minute he would think and dread the thought of meeting up with the blonde tomorrow morning, but then the next minute he would quite look forward to it. It was strange how things could change in a few years; in a few days; a few minutes.

He finished work at around 1:35 and went straight to the Burrow.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy screamed from the floor when Harry stepped in the door. Teddy was 2 now and could say a few words but 'Uncle Harry' were the ones he could say the most perfectly.

"Hey there buddy!" He lifted his godson off the floor and hugged him "It's been a while, how are you?" Teddy just nodded his head and placed his mouth in a wide happy smile. "Good."

"Oh Harry, you're back from work" Mrs Weasley said. "Shall I dish up tea right away?"

"Yeah sure, I'm starving. Thank you Molly"

"No worry my dear, I said we would wait for you and we did, now it's time to get tucked in" She smiled waving her wand and placing plates on the table. "Andromeda is in the other room with Ginny."

"Ok thanks" Harry carried Teddy into the living room where he saw the two women.

"Auntie Ann" Teddy smiled and pointed to Harry "Uncle Harry".

"Yes I can see" She smiled back getting up from her chair to pinch the child on the cheek gently. "How are you Harry?" She hugged him with one arm as not to crush Teddy.

"I'm great thanks, and yourself?"

"Yes, I'm doing well, Better than I was anyway" Andromeda had been feeling very sick for the last few months but she was slowly on the mend, Harry was worried about her and worried about Teddy, but she said she was well enough to take care of her grandson.

"If you ever need a rest you can always ask me to take care of Teddy, you know you can"

"Yes, yes, Yes I know. But you are busy yourself with work, and you know me, I never rest" She laughed and sat back down slowly on to a chair. Harry could tell she was in pain. Ron and Hermione came in from the garden.

"Oh Harry" Hermione ran up to her best friend with a big smile upon her face. She hugged him tight.

"Hey Mione" She let him go and he smiled at her as if he knew a secret, which he did.

"What?"

"Pregnant, ey?" He whispered as a grin appeared on her face, he then looked down and saw a ring. "And… engaged?" He looked up at Ron shocked.

"Ron bought it for me today, isn't it pretty? He proposed last night" She jumped in excitement. "Oh but don't mention the pregnancy to anyone" She whispered looking around the room, making sure no one heard her or Harry say it.

"I won't" He smiled. "Congratulations you two" Ron joined them and pulled them into a hug.

"Thanks mate"

"So your mum knows about the engagement then?" Ron nodded.

"Yep, told her a few hours ago, she's so happy"

"I bet"

Mrs Weasley called them in to the kitchen and they all sat down to eat. Andromeda was helping feed Teddy at one end of the table, Mrs and Mr Weasley at the other, Ron and Hermione opposite Harry, Fred to his right and Ginny to his left. Everyone was in full discussion at the table.

"What's on your mind?" Ginny asked as she noticed Harry drift away from the table's conversation.

"Uh... Nothing" he replied coming back down to earth. The truth was, Harry was thinking of a certain Draco Malfoy. For some odd reason he couldn't get the blonde out of his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" He nodded, putting some food into his mouth.

Hermione noticed their hushed voices. "What's wrong?" Everyone stopped talking and turned to Harry.

"Nothing" Harry mumbled. The memory of Malfoy earlier wouldn't leave him. "Just thinking"

"Don't think too hard, you may hurt yourself" Ron joked while chewing on a potato.

Hermione smacked her fiancé on the arm "What are you thinking about?" She looked worried. Harry didn't want them knowing he thought about their enemy, so he didn't know how to respond. He just wished they would stop asking.

"It doesn't matter, nothing important" he thought it would be best if he changed the subject "So have you set a date?" he said obviously talking about his two best friend's wedding.

"We haven't thought about that yet, I only got asked yesterday"

"Yes, of course" He carried on eating his tea. Everyone knew better than to keep on at Harry when he was having one of his thinking moments. Hermione once kept asking if he was ok till he lost it and shouted at her, then stormed out of the Burrow. Harry didn't have anger issues, or was he emotionally unstable, but he wasn't the calm self he used to be either at times. You could see the effects of the war clearly on some people at certain moments.

The conversation drifted to how Bill and Fleur were getting on, and how they would be back at the Burrow to visit for Christmas. They didn't live too far, but they had just settled down with a family and were so busy with work these days. Victoire, their daughter was almost 2, and Fleur was 6 months pregnant with a baby girl they were going to call Dominique.

"So…" Mr Weasley asked, trying to think if he had anything interesting to say. "There's been quite a lot of gossip going around the ministry of Lucius Malfoy and his questioning today. Well, in my department anyway, did you hear anything Harry?" Harry knew Arthur was trying to make conversation and change subject from people asking him what he was thinking, but he did not help at all by bringing up a Malfoy.

"Uh, no can't say I've heard anything"

"Of course you were really busy today though, otherwise you wouldn't have gone in."

"Yeah, haven't stopped today"

"But you did get lunch?" Mrs Weasley asked, always worrying if any one of them didn't get enough food in them. She always went on about how they needed the energy.

"Of course" He nodded.

"Good"

Most people had finished their tea but carried on talking about the big wedding. Hermione said that of course Ron and herself had to talk together about it, but she would quite like it to happen sometime next year when she was twenty years of age. She defiantly wants a white dress, and she wants to get married in a church. Also no magic can be involved as she wanted to invite all her muggle family friends.

"I want the colour red to be involved with the decorations" She said. Everyone looked as though they were about to ask why? But she answered them before anyone could say anything. "It's Gryffindor's house colours and I haven't forgotten where it all started for us" She looked deeply into her fiancé's eyes and smiled, He smiled back and then leant closer to her, and placed a soft gentle kiss upon her lips.

"Aww" Was chorused from everyone at the table.

"I'm so excited to help you plan this Hermione, and I am so proud of you two" Mrs Weasley was tearing up. "Ron couldn't have chosen a more beautiful, brighter person than you."

"Thank you Molly, It means so much" Hermione hugged her future mother in law, and Ron went bright red in the face.

Harry went home that night in a happy mood. He was happy because of many different reasons, one was because he was so happy for his two best friends; they had managed to find happiness and romance even with everything that had gone on. The second reason was because he had a good time seeing his family and Teddy. But the last reason he couldn't hide from himself, was that he was excited in some way for tomorrow.

He wanted to hear what Malfoy had to say, he wanted to find out if this was just another evil plan, or if the guy was actually being genuine. He felt like he was back in school again, following the pale faced boy's every step, watching him move on the map, look at him to see what he was doing from across the great hall and try to listen in to his conversations to see what he was up to. It was hard not to admit that he did have a little obsession for the guy, but only in the way of Harry wanting to know what he was doing; wanting to know if he had planned to give any more cursed necklaces or poisoned mead to anyone else. Harry agreed in that moment that he sounded like he had a creepy crush on the guy, but that was absurd, Harry was straight and this was Draco freaking Malfoy for crying out loud. He put his weird thoughts down to being tired and hoped into bed.


	6. The road to friendship

**A/N: I truly am sorry for not writing in ages, It was Christmas and New year and then I started college again and was busy with all my assignments, I promise to be a bit quicker on the posting. I have escaped writers block for my other story 'The beginning' now, so I'll be posting on both of them I think from now on.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Please review, and thank you for reading! :D**

**Chapter six**

**The road to friendship**

The sound of the alarm bought Harry out of his dreams, the dreams that centred on a certain blonde pale man. He yawned, stretched and rubbed his sleepy eyes before getting up from the bed, ready to start the day; ready to meet up with Draco Malfoy. He made sure he wore his best jeans, along with a plain white top and a leather jacket. He always preferred muggle clothing, and if he was going to the muggle café again, he didn't want to stand out to much. Once he attempted to fix his hair more than usual, and sprayed himself with a special potion he got from Diagon ally that smelt really good, he stood in front of the mirror and finally declared himself ready to meet his former enemy.

He apparated to the alleyway across the road and sat in the café waiting for Malfoy. Harry was sat in there for half an hour before the bell on top of the door made a sound, and the man walked in.

"Good Morning Potter" The blonde wore black trousers with and black long coat, with a dark green scarf. He looked warm spite the cold weather.

"Morning"

"Can I get you anything?" He motioned his hand towards the counter.

"No thanks"

"Well I can do with a warm cup of tea, so bear with me" Malfoy went up to the counter and Harry couldn't help but think how good he looked this morning. Had he spent as much time as Harry had getting ready? Not that Harry was trying to impress the man… of course not. He just… had extra time to kill? Yeah let's stick with that. The former death eater was also being really nice to him, it felt alien to him, but he could get used to it. "So, you turned up" He smiled and sat opposite the raven haired man.

"You had doubts that I would?"

"Of course"

"Well, here I am"

"So you are" Malfoy took a sip of his tea and took off his scarf, leaving his coat on.

"Cold?"

"Kind of, how about you?" He nodded towards Harry, focusing on his black leather jacket.

"Kind of"

"I like the jacket"

"Thanks"

A minute of awkward silence from Harry filled the room, and awkward sipping of tea from Malfoy.

"When did you get here?"

"Half hour ago"

"Oh really? Sorry for having kept you waiting"

"It's ok"

Malfoy laughed. "You're a man of many words Potter"

"Sorry, I don't really know what to say" He shrugged.

"Well um, tell me about your life now, you work as an Auror I know that, but I don't really know much else"

"You're actually interested?" He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Yes Potter, I'm interested. You happily married to Weaselette yet?" Malfoy looked down at his white mug.

"Um N-no" Harry fidgeted in his seat.

"You're not with her anymore?"

"Um not really"

"There's still something there between you two then?"

"Uh" Harry creased his brows "What is this? 21 questions about Harry Potter's love life?"

"I'm trying to make conversation but you seem to be in a stuttering, lost for words wreck" Malfoy laughed calm and freely. Harry looked down to the red and white chequered table cloth, thinking. Suddenly his head shot up.

"You're not interviewing me to get another story in the paper are you? Trying to get in everyone's good books?" He felt anger shoot through him as he tensed up and was ready to walk out.

"What?" Draco looked confused. "Of course not, why would I do that?"

"Because you're Malfoy" Harry stated as if it was the most simple answer in the world, as if it were obvious. Draco sat back against his chair, his jaw dropped slightly but not dramatically. He was genuinely shocked at the chosen ones choice of words… and maybe a little hurt.

"It always comes down to that doesn't it?" He shut his mouth, clenched his jaw and joined the dark haired man in looking at the chequered table cloth.

"Malfoy, you know I didn't mean it, but for some reason I find it hard to believe you actually want to try and get along because - "

"Because I'm a ex-death eater, the son of Lucius, Because I'm Malfoy. I get it, my past will forever control my future" He sighed "Forgive me for trying to let that all go and trying again to be your friend" He fiddled with the mugs handle.

"I'm sorry I - "

"I think I'll be going now, this was a really bad idea and I'm sorry I wasted your time" He stood up from the chair.

"Malfoy"

"Fuck you Potter" and with his last words hanging in Harry's mind he left the café and apparated away.

Harry sat there not really believing what happened actually happened. Malfoy was nice and interested in him and he just accused him of something he wasn't doing, and then used the excuse of his family name of why he would do such a thing. What did the blonde mean by 'Trying _again _to be your friend' when did he try before?

_Oh. _Harry thought. _He held out his hand and tried to become my friend first year on the train. _For once Harry felt like he was the bad guy between the two. If he was right by thinking the Malfoy's had changed for the better when he first saw Malfoy again the other day, he was mucking up his chances in making peace between them. Malfoy seemed to be trying at least. Malfoy was laying the first bricks of the new wall and Harry was kicking them straight back off.

The rest of the day he tried to get some paperwork done, his mind constantly drifting back to the blonde. Harry didn't understand himself, he felt hurt by Draco Malfoy's last words to him this morning, and he felt like he was a terrible person. Malfoy had tried to make his life hell for so long, yet it ended up Harry being the one to be feeling guilty and wanting to apologise. Apologise… that's exactly what he would do. After Lucius' questioning tomorrow he would go to the Wingardium and try to make mend's with the new Malfoy.

The next day Harry got up early, feeling absolutely awful after a night with hardly no sleep. That stupid blonde was on his mind. He kept fidgeting and when he finally nodded off he would suddenly wake up because the blonde was getting too close to him; making him feel very uncomfortable. But today was the day of Lucius questioning, it was nothing big, probably in a small room somewhere, but being an ex death eater and a Malfoy he needed guards inside and outside the doors. Harry knew he wouldn't get sent down, he always seemed to dodge Azkaban, and if he couldn't, he never was in there for long. He got washed and dressed and had a slice of toast before apparating to work.

Ron was there waiting for him when he got there. "Alright mate?"

"Yeah, when and where are we needed?" he cleaned his glasses with the hem of his robes.

"They're bringing him in, in around 10 minutes, we're stuck outside the doors." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You rather sit in there and listen to the man then?" Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

Ron looked disgusted "Of course not! I just thought as high up in the ranks we should have the choice, guarding doors bores me, I want to know the gossip. And that Elliott and Charles won't tell us shit all, they're too good and like to suck up to Robards." Ron was about to sulk even more when they saw Kingsley walk towards them. "Kingsley"

"Ron, Harry" He nodded to the two young men.

"Charles has family issues to attend to, we have to respect that so I'm putting one of you inside with Elliott"

"I'll go inside" Ron said immediately. Kingsley looked to Harry and Harry nodded.

"Ok Ron goes in with Elliot, and Harry you're outside the doors with Olivier, that work with you?"

"Sure" Harry nodded again. Olivier was a French wizard who was 24, Harry never talked to him but he seemed like a nice guy. Harry was sure when it was all over he would get the whole story explained to him by Ron. Ron was happy and Harry didn't mind standing outside, it would disturb him to see the older Malfoy again… Malfoy. Harry couldn't get the look of the younger ones hurt expression when he blamed him of something he didn't do, out of his head.

"Ok room 806 in 5 minutes then" The two men nodded and Kingsley walked off.

"I'll tell you everything when I get out, hopefully they can dig some dirt up on him and send him to Azkaban finally" Ron said as they started walking up to the room.

"Hmm"

When they arrived they saw Lucius Malfoy being escorted through a door at the end of the corridor. Harry noticed the man look up at him before crossing the threshold. Malfoy frowned. He looked older than his years, beaten down by the war. His clothes however was still very Malfoy, that hadn't changed.

"Good luck" Harry muttered to Ron.

"I change my mind, you can go in"

"You already told Kingsley you would?"

"I know but he looks like he could kill" Ron swallowed hard and shook his head "Sorry, I'll go" He walked forward and was about to go inside but looked back at Harry and nodded, looking like he was still hesitating. He was in and the questioning had started.

"Mr Potter, you ze other guard, ye?" Olivier was walking towards him.

"Yeah, Hi Olivier"

"Hello Mr Potter"

"Call me Harry" He smiled.

"Ok"

The two men waited outside for an hour and seven minutes to be exact. Olivier was a nice guy but didn't speak much, it was probably due to the fact that he didn't know a lot of English. Harry was bored and wanted to know what was going on inside, but also wanted it to end so he could go and find the younger of the two Malfoy's to apologise to him.

First out came Ron, he looked professional and all about business; he nodded to Harry and then stood to the side while Lucius walked out. The old man looked tired but yet he still left with his head held high. He took one look at Harry and clenched his jaw, then walked away with two Aurors either side of him. "He's been told not to speak to us" Ron explained "With the bad blood between the two sides, they rather not start a duel in the middle of the atrium.

"I would have to agree" He sighed. "Thanks Olivier, see you soon?" He shook the guys hand.

"Yes Mr Potter, soon" Olivier walked to direction Lucius went, and Ron and Harry walked the opposite way.

"Olivier, nice guy?"

"Yeah he's alright. What happened inside?"

"Well, we got a few more names, we start the search tomorrow. Malfoy senior seems to be living a quiet life these days with Narcissa in the manor. He swears blind that we know everything and he knows his wrongs and all that rubbish… but other than that, it was pretty boring."

"Boring?" he raised his eyebrows.

"He had trouble getting comfortable with all the eyes watching him, and Aurors ready to tackle him to the ground if he made any move we didn't like. It took him a while to say the 4 names, he looked and sounded a little shaky, but I'm pretty sure he's come to terms with the fact his Dark lords never coming back again."

"Well that's another 4 death eaters we could bring in, did he give you any clue to where they were located?"

"He said Miller might have run off to France, the other three he has no idea, just that they all have gone to live in the shadows of the public." He stopped and frowned "Actually he did say something about a Sebastian Jones, but he said he was never involved with it all, just that he was a son of a former dark lord follower, he's a few years older than us, but he could give us some knowledge of where his father could be." Harry nodded, he hadn't heard of that name before.

"Well that's something, more than we had before he was brought in"

"Yeah" They carried on walking down the hall till they got to Harry's office.

"Listen Ron, I have to go; got something I need to do, could you cover for me?" Harry asked the red head. Ron sighed and frowned, he looked ready to refuse. "Please mate?"

"What's so important you can't leave it till after work?"

"I just need to sort some stuff out, you know, muggle flat troubles" He tried to think of an excuse, he didn't quite like the idea of telling Ron he was going to go see Malfoy at work. "The cookers playing up and it's all too confusing to fix by wand. You know how these muggle inventions are" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, but don't be long" Ron sighed again.

"I won't" Harry let Ron walk to his own office down the hall before he turned and went to the apparition point.

After planning the visit and apparating to the papers quarters, Harry started to have second thoughts once he was in front of the building. Why was he here? Malfoy and himself had been enemy's, why was he going to him and apologising? - Because Draco Malfoy showed a different side of himself, a side Harry had never had the chance to see before. There was a lot more to the guy than just his past and his family name.

Harry took a long breath in, and then let it out to calm himself. He would just go in and right his wrongs then leave. He opened the glass door and walked to the receptionist at her desk. "S'cuse me?"

"One moment" She said without looking up, she was writing something down upon a piece of parchment then gave it to a brown Owl to the right of her. "How can I help you sir?" She looked up and froze "M-mr P-potter."

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me if Mal – Mr Malfoy was here today?"

"Um, uh, n-no he's not h-here at this very moment" She stuttered.

"May you tell me where he would be?"

"Uh" She looked down at her desk, as if she was taking this all in. Harry felt a little uncomfortable. "Just a minute Mr Potter" She stood up from her desk with a small nervous smile and walked to the door behind her, tripping over her own feet as she went, gaining a little red in her cheeks. She walked back to behind the desk holding a piece of parchment, reading it as she walked over. "He's out with Mr Jones, interviewing people for a charity in Brickswood right now."

"Brickswood?"

"The old Wizarding town just outside of London"

"Right ok, never mind I'll catch him another time" Harry had never been to the little old town and wouldn't be sure of where he was going. Also if Malfoy was working he didn't want to interrupt him.

"Shall I tell him you dropped by? Give him a message or something?" she asked.

"No, no it's fine. Thanks anyways" Harry turned to leave.

"Goodbye Mr Potter, hope to see you back here soon" He waved the receptionist goodbye and stepped out into the cold.

He got back to work and sat down at his desk. He put his face in his hands and groaned. For some reason he wished Malfoy was there, he wished he cleared the air once more. He hated 'the wall of hate' between them too. He wanted to not care, but he did. That's when Ron walked in.

"Mate, you ok?"

"Yeah" Harry smiled.

"Couldn't get that cooker fixed?"

"Um no, it's fixed" He forgot that was the story he had told his best friend "I'm just really tired"

"Oh right" the red head walked in and sat down opposite Harry on the other side of the desk. "Coming round again tonight?"

"Uh, no I think I'm going to have a night in, go to bed early and that" he smiled.

"Ok sure"

After work, that's exactly what he did. He got home, ate a microwaved lasagne and headed for bed. He decided he would try again tomorrow, he would go to The Wingardium and ask to see the blonde once more. Hopefully he was there this time.

Another morning came and it was another day at work. Harry went about his day as usual until lunch time. He walked into Ron's office to find him eating a packet of Red Vines. "Hey I'm going for lunch now, if I'm not back in time it's because I'm still with the man about the heating" He tried to turn and walk out before Ron could ask any questions. But he didn't succeed.

"Heating?"

"My flat… the heating doesn't work" He planned this as his excuse when he first got to work. He hated lying to his best friend, but he really didn't think Ron would understand. To be fair Harry didn't understand himself. He had those moments where he thought he was going mad, Malfoy probably didn't want to be Harry's friend anyway. Was that what 'The boy who lived' was looking for? - To be friends with Draco Malfoy? He wasn't entirely sure.

"Wow mate, that flats falling apart"

"Oh no, it hasn't been working for some time, but it's getting colder now, so thought I should act upon it"

"Why not just use a warming charm?"

_Shit. _"Um, well, you know, I renew it all the time and I could just do without the bother" He chanced.

"Right…"

"I really need to go sort this out Ron, so talk to you later?"

"Yeah… laters mate" Harry couldn't help but think Ron wasn't entirely convinced, and would no doubt be questioned later. Why was he lying to his friend? Of course he wouldn't understand, but if _he _could see the good in the pale faced man surely Ron could too in time.

Harry apparated like he did yesterday, standing outside the building once more. Then he went inside feeling confident, he would apologise to the blonde and clear the air. If Malfoy wanted to be friends, Harry supposed he could do it, he could be friendly with an ex enemy sure. He wanted to. He shook his head as if to get rid of the straying thoughts and proceeded in walking inside confidently.

"M-mr Potter, Here again?" Sat behind the brown wooden desk was the same receptionist he had seen yesterday. She looked more presentable than she did yesterday; not that she didn't look nice before, but Harry recalled her having her hair tied up, she looked somewhat tired and wore muggle jeans and a simple white top. But today she wore her dark hair down, a little make up, wearing a black skirt with a matching black suit jacket over her white blouse.

"Hello, is Mr Malfoy in _today_?" He asked with a smile.

She blushed a little and smiled back "Yes he should be in his office" She motioned her hand towards the door on the far left "Straight down there, right to the very end is room B6, that's where he will be."

"Thank you" She waved her hand to say goodbye as he walked to and through the door. This was it; there was no turning back now. Malfoy was in his office and Harry was going to apologise. He hoped the man didn't get angry he had just turned up. He read the doors to look for B6 and found it 3 doors from the end of the corridor. His heart raced and he wasn't sure why, he was nervous but he knocked on the door anyway. It's time to bring out the Gryffindor in him and be brave.

"Come in" he heard the familiar voice come from inside. He pushed the door open and was greeted by the side of Malfoy sitting at his desk writing. He wore muggle dark black jeans and a blue buttoned long sleeve shirt. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes slightly and he looked handsome. _What? _Harry's thoughts escaped as quickly as they had come though when Malfoy next spoke. He hadn't looked up from his writing when he said "You don't have to knock Seb" Harry didn't speak, did he think he was someone else? He contemplated coughing a little so he knew it wasn't this so called 'Seb' but Malfoy spoke again "Have you got those final prints finished?" Harry didn't know what to say but he didn't need to as the blonde got their again first and looked up. He looked surprised but he wasn't angry… and that's when he decided to crease his eyebrows and frown.

"Uh…" Harry began.

"Sorry, my apologies I thought you were my colleague." He pushed his parchment and quill away from him on the desk and looked up once more, the frown gone. "Why are you here Potter?"

"I came to say that I'm sorry for what happened at the café, I didn't mean what I said, and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I guess it will take me some time getting used to the change in you." Malfoy looked in thought and was about to speak when the raven haired man cut him off. "You have to admit, you could be a right arse when we were in school, it just shocked me to see how much you have grown up in such a short amount of time. I am truly sorry if I've hurt you in any way, I'm sorry for being stuck in the past, you've moved on so I guess I could too." Harry took a breath and looked at the other man.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything for a minute. Harry felt as though this was a mistake coming here and that he should just turn around and go back to work. But then he spoke. "Finished?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Good" He stood up from his chair and walked past Harry to the door. The 'Chosen one' thought the former death eater was going to leave him standing in his office, but he just shut the door and walked back towards his desk, still standing so he was eye level with Harry. To not be looked down upon no doubt, he may have changed but he was still Malfoy. "While were having this pathetic moment I would like to apologise too. I'm sorry I told you to fuck off and I'm sorry I was a whiney little boy and took offence and walked out. It was stupid of me and I regretted it the moment I apparated home. My point is, I shouldn't have asked such personal questions when it was clear you didn't want to ask them. Please forgive me." The blonde smiled. He didn't show teeth but the smile was genuine, small but true.

"Of course"

Malfoy held out his hand "Start again?" Harry quickly thought back to what he said at trying to be his friend _again, _Malfoy had held out his hand to him before, hoping for friendship and Harry had turned him down, leaving his hand awkwardly out. He wasn't going to do that to him again. He took Malfoy's hand and felt the warm soft skin.

"Sure" They held on to each other's hands for a few seconds. Harry didn't want to let go. But Malfoy was the one in the end to drop his hand. "So… yeah, guess that's all I came here to do, I guess I'll be going"

"We could always go for lunch?"

Harry lit up inside, he really didn't know why his emotions were messing him about, they didn't make sense to him. "Uh… yeah sure, lunch sounds good"

"You've already eaten?"

"No, no I haven't"

"You just sounded unsure?" he frowned.

"No sorry, I guess… again, it just surprises me." Malfoy didn't drop his frown "I'm mean it's a good pleasant surprise, I'm fed up with all of the fights, it's good to be friendly with you for once."

"I guess you're right" there was a hint of a smile playing on the other mans lips. "I just need to give this to my boss, I won't be a moment, feel free to sit down" He motioned his hand to the black sofa against the far wall.

"Ok sure" Malfoy left the room with the parchment in his hands he was writing on earlier and Harry took this as an opportunity to look around at the walls. They were decorated with dozens of photos. He got closer and looked at one picture; it was of a Crup and its owner outside a burned out building. The caption read: _Crup pulls owner out of a burning house. _Crup's look almost exactly like a Jack Russell terrier, but with a forked tail, he looked proud in its owners arm. He looked at the one next to it of a sunset on top of a hill with a grave, the caption to this read: _Oldest Quidditch player in Britain passes away in his sleep. _There were other photos of people, buildings, landscapes and animals. However, one really caught his eye, There upon the ex death eaters wall was a picture of Harry himself. One of the ones Malfoy took the day of the interview. Harry then suddenly wished he wore something different that day, his ripped jeans didn't look too presentable on the blondes office wall. The door creaked open and he turned around to see the said man walk in.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, did you take all of these?" he pointed to the wall.

"Yeah" The blonde bit his lip, he looked as though he was waiting for Harry's criticism.

"They're really good, you have a talent Malfoy" The blondes face lit up and smiled, but then he blushed a little.

"Thanks, I do enjoy being a photographer, it's interesting how much you can capture in one photo. You can keep that moment with you forever then." He then coughed losing the confidence he just found a moment ago, and blushed again.

"You're right" Harry muttered as he looked at them all again. His eyes caught on the one of himself again… he wondered why Malfoy had kept it, maybe he had to? He thought back to what he had just said _'You can keep that moment with you forever' _He then blushed himself. Surely he didn't mean _that _moment, of course he didn't. "Ok so where we going for lunch?"

"Your choice"

"Ok, how about that café again?"

"Sure" The pale faced man picked up his black coat and his green scarf and they headed out of the door.


	7. Two sides of the mind

**A/N: My French isn't very good, so I stuck with Google translator on this one haha! But even though I read my chapters over and over again before posting, there's always still mistakes, so please try to ignore them or tell me :) Thank you!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Two sides of the mind**

When the two men reached the café they went inside and sat down at the same table that they had before. Harry stripped his jacket off of himself and put it on the back of his chair; Malfoy copied his movements.

"What would you like? I'll go up and get it" Harry offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Ok, just a ham salad sandwich and a glass of water please" He smiled up at the dark haired man, and with that Harry went to the counter to buy their lunch. When he got back Malfoy smiled once more and thanked him, taking his own lunch from him. There was around 2 minutes of silence from the two before the blonde spoke, "So… you questioned my father yesterday?"

"Uh no, I ended up guarding the doors"

"Oh, but you heard everything that happened I suppose?" He questioned, all his focus on the other man.

"Um" Harry made a crease in between his eyebrows. "I was told yes, but I'm sorry Draco I'm not allowed to repeat anything that happened" Silence hit the air once more apart from the background voice on the other side of the café. Harry thought the blonde was a little angry that he wouldn't tell him anything. The former death eater looked down at the chequered table cloth in thought. "I'm sorry, but it's - "

"You called me by my first name" The other man interrupted.

"I-I did?"

"Yes"

"Oh" Harry thought back to a few moments ago… he did call him Draco. It slipped naturally off of his tongue, and he didn't realise the strange unfamiliar sound being spoken from his lips. He felt comfortable saying it, he felt like they were… friends. "I apologise" He said realising Draco – no, Malfoy – probably didn't want him to.

"No… I like it" He muttered still looking at the table cloth. "I suppose it sounds alright."

Harry laughed "Yeah I guess so." He took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat awkwardly as silence engulfed the table once more. He looked to change the subject. "Hasn't your father spoken to you about the questioning himself?"

"Father never speaks to me about those matters, it's kept between him and my mother"

"Oh?"

"He's very… how do I put it? Personal, these days. Believe me Potter I disagree with most things he has done, and for a while, I hated him for practically forcing my beliefs, not letting me think for myself and do my own thing. But he has changed a great deal." Harry couldn't help but think it was because Lucius felt weak now his Dark Lord had gone, but he kept those opinions to himself. "He's a broken man trying to rebuild his life and change his ways, I believe he has a good heart." _Good heart? He hasn't got a heart! _Harry thought, but again, his thoughts were kept as just thoughts, and were not spoken aloud. Harry just looked at him and nodded. "You don't have to believe me, but he's my father, and although I disagree with him a lot, I'll always stick by him" He said holding his head held high like a true Malfoy.

"Maybe that's what got you in to trouble in the first place"

"I'm sorry?" Draco frowned.

"I'm just saying, you tell me he forced your beliefs and didn't let you do your own thing, and now you're saying you will always stick by him anyway." He looked to the pale face for sign that he could carry on, he didn't want to start another fight. The blonde just sat there looking at him, so he did. "You didn't want to kill Dumbledore, I know you didn't, I saw it on your face and you were lowering your wand. You didn't want to fight for the wrong side, I know that because you hesitated to join your mother and father when Voldemort thought he had won. If you didn't stick by your father you wouldn't have had to go through all the shit you went through."

"If I didn't stick by my father I would have been killed. I will always put my family first, I'm sure you would if - "

"If my family were alive, yeah I know" There was no hint of anger in their discussion, yet they both looked down at the table in silence. People came and went in the café, and both Harry's mug and Draco's glass were drained to the bottom, crumbs left from their sandwiches. "I'm sorry Draco, I guess we all make mistakes, and I've learnt to forgive you, but I don't think I'm quite ready to forgive your father yet though."

"I understand" He sighed "and you're right, everything you're saying, he is to blame for most things, but he's still my father. He _has _changed Potter… for the better."

"Ok, but please, if I'm going to call you Draco, can you please call me Harry?"

"Ok… Harry" Draco smiled at the name, and that made the other man smile too. "Well I should really be getting back to work"

Harry looked at the clock above the counter. "Oh shit, me too" They both got up and put their jackets on and walked outside. "Bye" Harry said turning around to walk to the nearest alleyway to Apparate to work. But Draco's hand stretched out and grabbed his jacket, forcing him to stay put. "What?"

"I'll see you soon?" There was hope fluttering in his grey eyes, and Harry stopped for a moment, the thought of Robards realising he had been gone for so long, and Ron not being able to make a good excuse left his mind. His eyes were the perfect shade of grey. He had never actually noticed how beautiful they were. Harry stared into them for a moment before attempting to speak again.

"Y-yeah"

Draco smiled. "Good"

"Yeah"

"Yeah" In that moment the two ex enemies were a wreck. They couldn't find any other words, and they just both stood their looking deep into each other's eyes. One might think they were in love with each other. _No, I'm not in love with him, that's bizarre, that's impossible. _Harry thought as he dropped his gaze from Draco's eyes. Golden snitches were fluttering inside his stomach and he was sure he blushed. No. He was straight. He loved Ginny. Didn't he? This was Draco Malfoy, the very same Draco Malfoy who had made sure he gave his best efforts into making Harry's school life hell. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact, but it kept being pushed aside by the new Draco in front of him. The one who was returning _that _look; the one who was handsome and beautiful; standing in front of him just waiting to be kissed. _NO! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! _He felt like a complete mess.

"Um, I really have to go" He said, but his legs protested and didn't move.

"Same" He smiled, And it was the blonde who walked away. Leaving Harry standing there wishing he didn't have work, wishing Draco would stay. Harry knew what he wanted, but he knew he shouldn't want it. He wanted Draco Malfoy.

When he arrived back at work Ron was waiting in his office looking nervous. "Harry!"

"Ron"

"Where the fuck have you been?" He snapped.

"You know where I've been, I told you"

"You obviously told me a lie"

"What are you on about?" Harry made a crease in between his eyebrows looking confused at his best friend. He knew he had been found out obviously, but he just wondered _how _Ron knew it was a lie.

"Robards came to me and told me there was a case, asked where you were, I said you had gone to the toilet, so I went to your flat to get you and you weren't there?" His face was red with anger, almost matching the colour of his hair. "There wasn't a guy there sorting out the heating either. But I didn't have the foggiest where you were, So I had to go on my own!"

"What was the case?"

"Bloody flipping murder that's what it was!" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "2 Wizards killed in Godrics Hollow, suspected to be done by the Unforgivable"

"Godrics Hollow?"

"Yes, not far from the church" He calmed down a little now when he saw the look on his friends face. "Sorry" Harry waved his hand and ignored the fact that's where it happened and sat down at his desk.

"So you got anything?"

"There seemed to be a bit of a struggle, the two men put up a fight against their killer – or _killers _– but apart from that we haven't got much else. I want you to come take a look at the place with me this afternoon. I told Robards we wanted a second look around."

"Ok thanks for covering for me" Harry smiled slightly but still had the blonde pale face on his mind. Those perfect eyes.

"Where were you anyways?" Ron sat opposite Harry and leant back in his chair, losing the anger he had only moments ago.

"I just… needed to sort a few things out, nothing to worry about" He shrugged.

"Well I would like to know as I had to examine 2 dead bodies today on my own because you weren't there"

"I'm sorry Ron"

"Yeah well it's all good until the next time you ditch me" He mumbled, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"There won't be a next time, I promise" He reassured the ginger. Ron obviously knew not to press on with the matter because he let it go.

"The names of the two victims are Gerald Wilkes and Michael Burns, both 29 years of age. Wilkes works as a guard at Gringotts, Michael works in a muggle shop." Ron explained. "The couple lived together in a little house in Godrics Hollow"

"Couple?" Harry felt funny, he thought to Draco. Same sex couples were treated the same as they are in the muggle world; some people don't mind and think it should be ok, but others are against it and think it is a great sin. Harry knew there was something there for the blonde, but it didn't mean he was necessarily gay, does it? Maybe it's just him? Harry realised he was accepting the fact he liked the man in that way.

"Yeah they were together" Ron carried on.

"Right"

"Gerald is a pure blood, Michael is a muggle born"

"Bet that went down well with Gerald's parents"

Ron laughed "You're telling me." Harry thought to Draco again, he was a pure blood, and Harry was a half blood, there was no way his parents would approve. _Shut it Potter! _He snapped at himself in his own mind, _You don't even know if he likes you back, and don't jump to conclusions, you like his eyes and the new him, he's still a flipping Malfoy for crying out loud. He will soon let you down again and you will hate him once more. _Harry noticed Ron had carried on talking and he wasn't paying attention.

_Merlin, _he thought _fighting with yourself in your own head is tiring. _

"So yeah, I'll meet you at this address at six?" Ron handed him a few words on a piece of parchment.

"Ok sure"

At six o'clock Harry was standing outside of the address he had been given. The door hung off of its hinges so he knew he was at the right place. Ron turned up a minutes later wearing a big coat due to the freezing weather.

"Let's go" Ron made his way through the broken door, Harry not far behind. Inside the house was a complete wreck. There were dents and holes in walls, picture frames smashed on the ground, broken glass cabinets, a flipped over table missing one leg, a torn up sofa with matching torn up cushions, burn marks across the walls and ceilings, with a small chandelier on the floor.

"They did put up a fight didn't they?"

"Yeah," Ron walked over to the far wall of the living room "I would suggest an Incendio was performed here" He said hovering his fingers over the burn marks. "Then over here" He walked over to the chandelier on the floor "it couldn't have just fallen down because it comes from over there" He pointed to the hole in the ceiling a good distance away where it must have once been placed. "So I think a simple levitation charm was used to throw it at the victim, or killer, depending on who cast it."

"Then we check the last spells the victims performed" Harry explained.

"Exactly, but the killer seems to have taken them as some kind of trophy" Ron clenched his jaw. "I don't get why someone would do such a thing to be honest, doesn't make any sense to me. But what makes me laugh is we've seen enough much death to last us a life time, and then we choose the job where you're most likely to see even more death" Harry nodded scanning the room for any more clues. It looked like Ron had gotten everything covered earlier, Harry should have been there but he was with Draco. Not that he would choose the pale faced man over his best friend; no of course not, but he needed to sort things out, which he did, but now he had other troubles on his mind – The feelings he had for the man. "So with obvious signs of forced entry and a struggle, with two dead bodies in their own home, it's obvious the killer cam to kill, and not just popped round for tea. See anything I've missed?"

"No, I think you've covered it all. We should talk to any relatives or friends tomorrow, see if there's anyone they think that might want to hurt the two men. Then we should go to their work places and ask some questions, see if they know of anything out of the ordinary." He looked around once more. "Was anything stolen do you know?"

"As far as we know, no, the man just came here to end two lives and that was it."

"Man?" Harry questioned.

"Neighbours saw a man leave, but they only saw the back of his hood, and he apparated as soon as he got out"

"You spoke to the neighbours?" Harry wished he had told him this earlier.

"Well people came and asked questions so it was a perfect time to ask them a few back. Sorry it's a lot to remember, I forgot I hadn't told you that part" Ron shrugged.

"Ok, well we will ask more stuff again tomorrow" The dark haired man lead the way out of the house onto the street path. "I'm gonna go home and fill in a bit of paperwork of what we have so far"

"Ok then, I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok, bye Ron"

"Bye mate" They both then apparated to their separate homes.

Harry walked through his quiet flat in the dark; he was alone as always. He went straight to his bedroom, stripped off his clothes, and tucked himself into his warm sheets. The bedside light turned on with wandless magic and he picked up his book he was currently reading. Only two sentences were read before his mind drifted elsewhere, and finally in to sleep.

Draco Malfoy.

The man's eyes stared into his own, his white blonde hair falling in front of his face. He was pale but handsome, standing there in all perfection. The man got closer and closer, Harry held his breath and the snitches started to flutter. Harry was only inches from Draco's lips when… he woke up. "Darn it!" he mumbled out loud to the empty room as best as he could. His voice was sleepy and his eyes didn't want to open fully. He lay there for a moment looking up at the white swirls in the ceiling. His mind flickered from work, to Draco, back to work, then back to Draco again. He moaned as he realised he had forgot to write stuff down about what they had so far, so made a note for that to be the first thing on his list for this morning.

The ministry was busy in the atrium; people were buzzing around in all directions trying to get to where they needed to be, bumping into everyone as they went. Harry was thankful to arrive at his office and shut the door to block out the noise of rushing people. He looked out of the glass wall to where Robards was talking to Olivier, he doubted Olivier understood anything he was saying but he was nodding anyways.

That was when someone coughed behind him. Harry jumped and turned around with his wand out ready to defend himself. "Whoa calm down it's me" Ron was sat in his usual spot in front of Harry's desk. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be in here" He put his brief case on top of his desk with all his work in. and hung his jacket on the hook.

"So I was thinking we could start with the neighbours today? See what else they might know."

"Yeah sounds good to me" With that Olivier opened the door.

"Solly gentlemen, we haz been called to france" He looked as though he was concentrating "Uh, Miller been seen."

"Miller?" Harry questioned.

"One of ze death eaters"

Harry got up and put his jacket back on. "Where about's did people see him Olivier?"

"Huh?"

"Where is he?"

"Uh, france?"

Ron shook his head in annoyance and whispered towards Harry "If he can't speak a bloody word of English, why is he here in a English ministry?"

"Ron" Harry warned. "Sorry Olivier" He apologised just in case he understood and heard what his friend had said. "Let's go ask Robards." The two other men both nodded and they went to Robards office and a few minutes later they apparated to their destination.

The three men were standing in a thin alleyway. "Why are we doing this when he have a murder case to solve? They run out of Aurors did they?" The red head moaned.

"I zink we need to ask around?" Olivier asked.

"Ok you're the French guy so we will follow you"

"Ok" Harry had the feeling Ron spoke to fast for the guy to work out what he had said, but he was going to do his own thing anyway. "Shop?"

"Yeah" Harry answered. Olivier led the men to the door of the shop and Ron and Harry stayed outside. Soon enough the French man was in there speaking fluent French to the shop keeper asking questions.

"Nothing" He said when he came out. "Ozer there?" He pointed to a café with a blue sign saying something French, Harry nodded. The two men went in with him this time as the place was deserted, apart from one man at the back. Olivier stepped up to the counter "Bonjour, avez-vous entendu parler d'un homme du nom de Miller dans le coin?" He pulled out a picture. "Il s'agit de son image, l'avez-vous vu?" Harry didn't know any French but he guessed he was asking if the lady had seen the man; if the photo was anything to go by. The women shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Miller?" A voice spoke behind them. Harry turned and saw the man at the back looking at them. "Did he just say Miller?"

"Yes, why, do you know him?" Harry asked.

"Aye, he works in the charity shop just 3 doors down from here, he's a funny bloke that one."

"Thank you sir" The three men walked to the shop, opened the squeaky door and stepped inside. "Miller?" Harry recognised the man from the photo standing at the counter.

"I knew you would come for me one day" The man sighed and walked around the counter. Harry held out his wand, so did the other two men, and was prepared to defend himself and bind him up with force. "No need, I shall come willingly" He put his hands behind his back for Harry to bind and then they all apparated back to the ministry. Harry thought the death eater's actions were a little strange, but he had the man they wanted, so he didn't want to complain too much.

Ron questioned him with Olivier, so Harry took this as the opportunity to write up the paperwork from yesterday and today's death eater capture. He got back to his office and the first thing he saw was a brown Owl pecking at his polished desk. "Oi!" He shouted walking fast towards the bird and flapping his hands to get it to stop. "Stop that." The Owl looked up at him and held out its leg, attached to it was a roll of parchment with a black ribbon holding it shut. Harry untied it from the bird and unravelled it to see who it was from and what they wanted. The bird however pecked at his finger, wanting some kind of reward for making dents in his desk. Harry gave it a few treats he kept in his drew for moments like this. He returned his attention to the letter he had been sent, and It read:

_Harry,_

_I was wondering if you'd like to get something to eat tonight; nothing fancy, just a muggle take away or something?_

_Let me know._

_Draco._

Harry read the letter twice, it sounded like Draco was asking him on a date the first time around, but then it sounded like he was trying to make it clear it wasn't, the second time he read it. But he was trying to make an effort in this new friendship, and that was good enough for Him. He wrote a quick reply on the back saying yes and tied it to the Owls leg once more. With that the bird flew across the room and straight into the glass wall. Many people looked into his office from outside, but the bird got up and once Harry had opened the door he flew out, over the workers heads and down a corridor out of sight.

That afternoon Harry and Ron questioned all of the neighbours for the Wilkes and Burns murder case. They got nothing other than some people saw a tall hooded man leave the house and Apparate away, after they heard a few bangs and shouts muffled behind the little houses walls. When they got back to the ministry, in Harry's office the crazy Owl was waiting for him once more, again, pecking on the desk. "Bloody Owl, shoo!" The Owl backed away from where it was pecking and held out his leg.

"Who could that be?" Ron asked.

"Probably nothing" But he knew it was Draco. The dark haired man pulled the ribbon off and unravelled it.

_Harry,_

_Meet me here at seven?_

_Draco._

As well as the written note, a picture was scrolled up to, pinned to it. The photo was of the park opposite their café, it was so perfectly taken. Birds were flying, trees were dancing in the gentle wind, and the swing swung slightly in the breeze. It must have been a beautiful day when he took this. He could have just said 'the park opposite the café' but he had sent him a picture?

"Who's it from?" Ron asked sitting at his normal chair.

"Oh no-one" he smiled. Ron looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No common just tell me man" he chuckled a little.

"It doesn't matter" Harry blushed hiding the note and photo from his best friend.

Ron gasped. "Merlin, are you seeing someone?"

"N-no, w-why would you think that?"

"You blush and stutter like a little girl with a crush" He made a crease in between his eyebrows.

"I don't"

"You do" He frowned. "You better not hurt my sister Harry" He stood up and wouldn't drop eye contact with him. Harry didn't know what to say, the truth was he wasn't seeing anyone, he didn't know if Draco liked him back in that way, and to be honest he wasn't even clear himself if this was anything. He just thought the guy looked quite hot, there was nothing wrong with that was there? Ok, yeah so he also had dreams where they were close together, feeling each other's warmth and about to touch lips. But that didn't mean anything… did it? Yes it did. He did like the blonde, he just didn't want to take action. But somewhere deep inside he wished the pale faced man had feelings for him to.

He knew he wanted the man, but he also knew he shouldn't.

Also… Ginny, what was going on there? He hadn't spoken to her in a few days, but he knew she loved him. And at one point he thought he loved her too… but then there was Draco. _Hang on, Love? Draco? _His head was a mess. He didn't know what to think, and it was giving him a headache.

"Harry!"

"Huh?" he came back down to earth.

"I said you better not hurt my sister. She's madly in love with you, have you been leading her on?"

"I'm not seeing anyone Ron" Harry rolled his eyes.

"But why won't you make things official with Ginny? You better not mess her around mate"

"Ron please just drop it" He said in annoyance. His head was throbbing now and he wished he didn't have to speak about Ginny to Ron at this very moment.

"You love her?"

"Drop it" He warned making a crease in between his dark eyebrows.

"It's a simple question!" He raised his voice a little. "Do. You. Love. Her?"

"Please" Harry didn't want to answer it, he wasn't ready to make decisions on that matter. He cared for Ginny, and he did love her once, but he wasn't sure anymore. And where did this all come from? Was this playing on Ron's mind for a while? Maybe getting engaged to Hermione and expecting a baby triggered the thought. He was ready to settle down and wanted his friend to settle down with his sister too.

"Answer me!" Ron raised his voice a little more, his face going red with anger. Harry looked behind Ron and saw a few people looking around at them through the glass from a distance.

"I-I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, I thought I did, but I'm not sure"

Ron shook his head and turned his back to Harry "I suggest you figure out before you end up breaking her heart." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry just stood there kind of shocked. The last fight the two men had was that night in the tent when Ron left. They hardly ever had spats like this, but he knew how protective Ron was of his sister. And his was right, he needed to sort things out with Ginny, figure out where she stood in his life.

"I'm sorry Ron, I promise I'll get things sorted out."

"Yeah, sorry too" he mumbled looking at the ground.

"It's fine"

"So who was it?" He nodded towards Harry's pocket where he placed the letter a few moments ago.

He thought fast for an excuse "Neville, just asking how things are."

"Neville?"

"Yeah"

"Well don't I feel stupid" He laughed slightly "There's me thinking it was some girl you were crushing on, I'm sorry mate"

Harry laughed awkwardly "It's fine mate, no worries."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Oh… uh, I don't know"

"Hmm ok" the ginger frowned. "Well I'm gonna go home and see Hermione, I've missed her today" Harry nodded and picked up his jacket.

"I'm gonna go home too." This was true of course, but only to get ready and go out again, ready to meet Draco Malfoy.


	8. A stroll in the park

**A/N: Bit of a shorter one but I hope you enjoy it none the less :D!**

**Chapter Eight**

**A stroll in the park**

Harry waited on the bench to the left of the park facing inwards. It wasn't windy, but there was a soft breeze touching his face. It wasn't cold, but it was chilly enough to have his jacket it; the leather one Draco liked. He had tried his very best to tame his hair more than usual before he left, but it wouldn't do as it was told; even with magic. He looked through his round glasses at the path, it was getting dark and there was no sign of the man he was waiting for. To be honest he wasn't sure what time it was, but he hoped he would be here very soon.

Two already drunk people were singing as they carried each other down the path. Another man sat sleeping against the brick wall leading into an alleyway next to the café. Harry started to wonder if his friend had stood him up. Then he thought the worst… what happens if this was Malfoy's plan all along; to lead him on and then watch him make an idiot out of himself.

"Hi" Harry shook the straying thoughts from his mind, and looked up to see the blonde wrapped up in his black long coat and his green Slytherin scarf.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show" The dark haired man stood up and faced the other man.

"It's only 5 minutes past" He smiled.

"Oh, it seemed like longer"

"I'll buy you a watch one day" He laughed.

"Thanks" Harry blushed. "So take away?"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe a 'chippy'?" He offered. "There's one just at the bottom of this road."

"Sounds great" They walked side by side down the path towards the take away. "So, why did you send me a picture of the park when you could have just told me?"

Draco shrugged. "Wanted to wow you with my photography skills?" He joked, laughing.

"Well you did, the pictures beautiful, when did you take it?"

"This summer just gone. I was searching for a job and wanted to show them some of what I could do. Mother having connections was a good start, but I wanted them to see what I could do and know that I enjoy it. So thankfully I got the job as a photographer – even if they don't put my name on my work when they publish it – and not just making tea for everyone and sweeping up after them."

"So you haven't been working there that long then?" It was now November, and summer was only a few months back.

"No I haven't"

"But you've done so many stories if your wall was anything to go by, they must like you"

"Yeah, but not enough to be proud that I work there, If the wider public find out and they get bad press because of me, I'll be let go" He sighed. "That's why when they mentioned that little thing in The Prophet about how I worked for a small paper, they were going mental, worried that they will be named"

"I'm sorry Draco" Harry looked at the guy but kept on walking. He noticed Draco didn't directly look at him but he knew he could see him out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry for what?"

"Your life must not be the easiest after the war"

"Correct" He frowned. "Bet it wasn't too good for you either, having all the attention; having them never leave you alone."

"I thought that you thought I loved the attention?" Harry laughed.

"You've just confused me" Draco joined in with the laughter.

"Sorry"

"Stop saying sorry"

"Oh ok, sorry"

"Potter" He warned.

"Oh shit, my bad" They finally reached the chip shop. "What you getting then?" The dark haired man asked as they stepped inside.

"Um, chips?"

"You can get other things too" He smiled "Like sausage, battered sausage, fishcake, mushy peas, pie - "

"I'll stick with chips" He smiled back. Harry ordered two bags of chips, with a battered sausage thrown into his. They walked back to the bench in the dark park in silence. Luckily just above the bench was a street light so they could see what they were eating. They sat there popping chips in their mouths talking about Quidditch.

"No way, Chuddley cannons are crap" Draco laughed.

"They're not too bad, they've been winning a lot of games"

"it's luck"

"No it's not" He scrunched up his chip wrappings and threw it towards the bin, which went straight in.

"It is Potter"

"You're calling me Potter again?"

"I'll call you Potter when you're annoying me" Draco stuffed another chip into his mouth.

"I'm annoying you?" Harry mumbled and frowned. No this is not what he wanted. The blonde turned to look at Harry and obviously noticed the tone of his voice, and the way he looked down at the grass.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean it, we're just playing around. Forgive me?" He apologised placing his chips behind himself as he turned to face him. Harry looked up into the blondes grey eyes once more. They were perfect.

"Forgiven" He whispered. They sat for a moment looking into each other's eyes, just like they did outside the café. _This was definitely something. _Harry thought. His heart raced fast, snitches were flying around in his stomach and he had the urge to lean forward and kiss him. But then the other man was slowly leaning forward and Harry suddenly got nervous, so instead of going straight for a kiss he copied the blondes actions and was very slowly leaning in too. This way he knew they both wanted it.

They both stopped when their noses brushed against each other's, and they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Holding their position Draco spoke "What are you doing to me?" He sounded out of breath.

"W-what do you mean?" Harry stuttered still keeping his eyes locked on the blondes.

"I looked for friendship with you, but… I find myself…" And he didn't finish his sentence. He leant forward and their lips crashed together. The kiss started off slow and gentle, the two men taking the moment in. Then it became more passionate. Draco lifted his hand and knotted his fingers into Harry's hair at the back of his head. Harry then saw this as an opportunity to move his hand to the blonde's waist. The kiss lasted for a minute or two before Draco pulled back suddenly, Harry removed his hand from his side in shock and nervousness to what was yet to come.

"What?" Harry asked missing to softness of his lips already.

Draco looked down at his lap and then back into Harry's green eyes. "I shouldn't be doing this"

"W-why?"

The blonde closed his eyes as if the shield them from Harry's bright green ones. "I…" He started but then Harry took a chance and replaced his hand on Draco's side and rubbed the pad of his thumb over his black coat. "Do you really want this?"

"Don't you?" Harry's heart sank, Draco was going to reject him he knew it! But he kept silence just in case that wasn't it at all.

"Answer my question Potter"

_Potter… _here we go again with the use of his last name. Harry thought hard, not that he wasn't clear on what the answer was, but if he said yes and it turned out Draco didn't like him back like that then he would be humiliated, and would remember this moment of shame for the rest of his life. But if he said no and it turned out Draco did like him back he would regret it, and _still_ remember this moment for the rest of his life. He hoped it all worked out a different way. "Yes, I want this." And the entire world seemed to have vanished; it was just him and Draco. The pale man dropped his head once more, his blonde hair falling in front of his face. "Don't you want this?" Harry asked.

Draco looked up, a tear was half way down his cheek. "I do"

"Then why are you crying?" Harry lifted his hand to the blonde's cheek and whipped away the tear with his thumb. He kept his hand their and the blonde responded to the touch, pressing his cheek against the warmth of the other man's hand. Suddenly Draco stood up and faced away from Harry. "Draco?"

"Because I shouldn't; because it's wrong" _No it's not, _Harry thought. "No one would understand, they would be against it" His tears were obviously still falling; he heard the pain in the man's voice.

"Because we're two men?"

He turned to face him again "No, because you're Harry fucking Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world, and I'm… I'm Draco Malfoy, ex death eater, hated by everyone."

"That's not true"

"Isn't it?"

"_I_ don't hate you"

"Ok, everyone except you, but you should hate me, after everything I've done I deserve it" He cried more and more, yet still trying to keep it together. Harry stood up and walked towards the man.

"Don't be stupid, we've learnt to forget all of that haven't we?" Harry put both of his hands on Draco's waist. He realised he really did want this and there was no way he was going to let it all go because of their pasts and who they were. "It's about the present, not the past, forget that."

"How can I when the manor reminds me every day? The look upon my father's face reminds me, you remind me."

"Then we make memories that will overwrite the nightmares?"

Draco laughed "You should write a book with words like that."

"I'll think about it" He smiled. "Please" He lifted one hand and removed the strand of hair that was in Draco's face.

"People won't agree with it" Harry knew the other man was right; he had already lied to Ron about who messaged him and where he was going. He knew no one would understand. But in that moment he felt strongly about the situation and came to the conclusion that they didn't have to tell anyone just yet, but when the time came around; if he still felt like this for Draco once enough time has passed, he would tell everyone and let them think what they will.

"Let's keep it between us for now then?"

"What? Keep it secret?"

"We don't know if this is anything serious, we've kissed once, but if in time we realise it is something… we will tell people and they can think whatever they like" and with that Draco leant forward and kissed Harry once more.

"Now twice" They both laughed looking into each other's eyes again.

"And so the Lion fell in love with the Snake" Harry winked as the blonde laughed once more.

"You've watched too much Twilight"

"I'm surprised you even know what that is, it's a muggle series of books and films after all"

"I'm not that stuck up pureblood anymore Harry" He frowned. "Promise me something?"

"What?" they leant into each other's bodies.

"Promise me you'll get to know the real me?"

"The real you?" he questioned.

"That jerk back in school, that wasn't who I am; it's what my father wanted me to be."

"No longer sticking by your father?"

"He's not like that anymore, but I guess not, I'll be my own person from now" He smiled "I promise." Then he frowned and Harry panicked a little. "Only you could make you promising me something, turn into me promising you something."

"You've just confused me" They laughed once more and both held each other close. "I've just realised we're still standing in the park."

"You're right" Draco let go of the other man. "I'm going to go back to the manor, see you soon?" Harry nodded and smiled, then Malfoy apparated away. Suddenly Harry was left alone in the middle of the park in almost pitch black. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and traced his lips. He couldn't believe that just happened, but it felt right. Draco Malfoy was a completely different person in his eyes and Harry was going to get to know the real him for sure.

He got home and went to bed. And that night Draco Malfoy took over his dreams once more, but this time their lips met.


	9. Sebastian Jones

**Chapter Nine**

**Sebastian Jones**

"According to the facts, the crime rate has gone down considerably since Harry became assistant head Auror. Looks like people are scared to take on the saviour of the Wizarding world and muggle world alike." Kingsley smiled reading a piece of parchment in his hand, leaning up against the door frame of the staffroom. Harry sat there with a cup of tea in hand next to Ron. He was only partly listening to what the minister had to say because his mind drifted elsewhere after the night in the park.

It had only been 3 days ago but he still wondered if Draco had changed his mind and not contacted him because he didn't wish for them to carry this on further. What was _this _anyway? They were somewhat friends now, and they kissed… twice; they wished to keep it between them, but what was it they were keeping from people? Harry didn't want it to be like this, worrying about it, making it such a big deal in his life when it shouldn't be. He needed to speak to Draco, just so he could put his mind at rest.

"The war has changed a lot of people's opinions on what is right and wrong, scared most of them off" Another man spoke that Harry didn't recognise.

"Yeah there's less crime in general, but don't forget there was still two murders the other day" Ron added.

"Ah yes, how is that case coming along? Any closer to finding the killer?" Kingsley took a sip of his coffee. He was unlike any of the ministers Harry had seen so far, he was chilled back but managed to get everything done with no fuss. He was proper and serious when he needed to be, but on a calm day like this at a coffee break, he was happy to sound and look more like a friend than a boss.

"Harry and I have carried out many questionings, searched the house once more and everything, but we have nothing yet to report on" Ron shrugged. "It turns out this is not an easy case at all, the killer must be a known killer… he covered up his tracks well, he's done this before."

"Look through the archive, see if anything matches?"

"Sure, I'll get onto that right after this" He lifted his mug.

Kingsley turned to Olivier who was standing by the notice board. "Robards told me about Miller, came quietly did he?"

"Uh Yes sir, ze man put up no fight" Olivier smiled "I zink Arry being there helped." He looked to Harry and nodded appreciation "I waz expecting a duel."

"See Harry, having you around here has made things a lot easier for all of us" Kingsley smiled. "How's Patrick, Olivier?"

"He iz good sir, still trying to help with me English"

"Ah yes but I must say you've improved quite a bit since you first started. He's a good lad that guy of yours, defiantly a keeper." Harry's ears suddenly focused properly to the conversation, was Olivier gay too? As soon as Draco happens, it's like the whole Wizarding world had turned.

"Yes he iz sir, and thank you" Olivier smiled and walked towards the door "I haz to go, ze work iz calling."

"Bye Olivier" Kingsley waved the man goodbye and put his mug in the sink. "Finishing your break soon boys?"

"Yeah" Ron stood up "I'll go check those archives." Harry followed him out after smiling at Kingsley. Ron did exactly what he said he was going to do and was doing that for the rest of the day. Harry looked through files again, trying to see if he could find anything he had missed before, and clues that would lead them to the killer. But his mind couldn't stay on that track and he felt like he needed to speak to the blonde.

Straight after work Harry decided to go to The Wingardium's offices. He knew it was highly possible the man had already gone home, but he wanted to at least try. As he approached the door the receptionist he had seen twice before was coming out. "M-Mr Potter, here again?" She sounded surprised, pleased and confused all at once.

"Uh, yeah"

"I've just finished my shift" she smiled at him and played with her hair.

"Oh ok, uh is Mr Malfoy still here by any chance?"

"Yeah, he always works late"

"I thought he starts in the morning?"

"He spends all day here until he's kicked out Mr Potter, I guess he doesn't like being in that Manor of his. Merlin knows why, I would love to live in a place that big and that fancy" she explained. If only she knew how it was inside, how gloomy and dark it was. And if she knew what actions took place there during the war, who stayed there… she wouldn't want to step inside the grounds, let alone live there.

"Yeah"

"Or maybe he doesn't like being around his father" She looked at the floor thinking. "Must be hard on him, though people say he's just as bad"

"I'm sorry?"

"He's so quiet and keeps to himself; do you think he's up to anything? I heard people think he's going to be the next Dark Lord" Harry closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. What was this woman chatting on about? _'The next dark lord' was_ she absolutely bonkers? Draco Malfoy was plenty of horrid things when he was at school, but never could anyone be as dark minded and as cruel as Tom Riddle. Plus the ex death eater had changed a lot.

"That's absurd, he's not like his father at all, and even Lucius couldn't be anything like Voldemort" She flinched at the name, it was silly how people were still scared of it. "Now please, if you don't mind I need to go speak to Mr Malfoy"

"Guess a glass of wine tonight is out of the question?" She frowned.

"Uh not tonight, I have business I need to attend to, sorry um…"

"Jessica, my names Jessica, but call me Jess"

"Ok Jess, maybe another time"

"Sure, just pop in during the day, I'll probably be working" She smiled and shifted on her feet nervously. "Bye Ha – Mr Potter"

"Goodbye" He would have felt sorry for the girl, she was obviously trying to reach out and befriend him or something, but her comment just before was playing on his mind. He was confused about Draco but he knew one thing; he had changed and was a good man. He continued on inside until he came to B6. The door was closed and the corridor was silent, everyone had seemed to have gone home. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a voice inside.

"You need to leave me alone Seb" He heard Draco say quietly, and then another man spoke, most likely this Seb person.

"Who is it Draco?"

"It's no one"

"You've been sulking for 2 days" he sounded annoyed.

"I have _not_ been sulking" He spat. Harry couldn't help but listen further, was he this someone?

"You need to let her go who ever she is, she obviously doesn't care enough to contact you" _She? _Draco obviously hadn't come out yet either.

"Would you just leave me alone?"

"Would you just get over her and come out for drinks with us?"

"You know I don't go to pubs"

"Only because you're scared"

"I'm not _scared _I just like to rather be alone than socialise with idiotic drunk people"

"Blaise told me you were a lot different before the war, but now you're weak Malfoy and everyone knows it, look at you, you're pathetic."

"Get out!" Harry heard the raised voice of Draco and jumped back from the door. "Get out now, before I hex you to death Sebastian Jones" _Sebastian Jones? _Where had he heard that name before?

"Now you're sounding more like you"

"Fuck off out of my office now!"

"Fine but don't come crying to me when this chick breaks your heart, because obviously you don't need my friendship"

"This isn't friendship; this is partnership for work, that's all. Now get out before I'm forced to pull my wand on you" Harry looked to both sides of him for a place to hide, he really wished he had his invisibility cloak with him, it could come in useful right now. Sebastian opened the door and looked at Harry with distaste.

"Potter" he spat like it was an unpleasant word one would upchuck at the sound of. Oddly enough it reminded him of how Draco used to say it back in school. Harry didn't know this guy at all so he wasn't about to retaliate. Sebastian turned to Draco again "Wont socialise with me and some of my friends but you will socialise with this freak?"

"Sebastian" Draco warned.

"You're not worth my time Malfoy, you and your family are nothing anymore, you're weak and foolish."

"So be it if it means you will shut up and leave" Draco looked tired and past the point of caring. Sebastian held his head high and walked down the corridor, making sure he slammed the door on the wall on his way out. Harry watched him go and when he disappeared into the darkness outside he turned to the blonde.

"Harry" The pale man whispered.

"Draco"

"Sorry you had to be here for that, were you out there long?" He walked into his office and left the door open and the conversation not finished, which told Harry he could follow.

"No I just got here when he came out" He lied. He didn't really want to lie to him but he didn't want to be seen as a nosey annoying person either.

"Oh right, what brings you here then?" He didn't look into Harry's eyes; instead he kept them on the photos on the wall beside his desk.

"I…" He stopped trying to think of what he was going to say. "I haven't seen you since the night in the park" He thought that would tell Draco why he was here.

"Oh"

"I thought about coming here a lot, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me too?"

"I guess that worked both ways" He then turned around to face the dark haired man. "I thought not having heard from you in 3 days meant you weren't interested, that you had changed your mind or something"

"Yeah, same here" there was a moment of silence between them, but it wasn't awkward. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and Harry looked into Draco's. "So what does this mean?"

"We were going to keep something quiet?"

"You don't remember?" Harry panicked.

"No Harry I remember quite clearly, I just wanted to know what that was exactly. You're going to have to forgive me; I was quite caught up in the moment to make any proper sense of what was going on" Harry felt a little awkward, what happens if Draco felt differently and this was his way of breaking it to him.

"We could take things slow?" Harry offered; his palms feeling sweaty and the snitches fluttering around, he was getting quite accustomed to such feelings.

"I would like that"

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Harry had loved Cho, and he had loved Ginny, they all came with the same package though; the tummy summersaults, the biting of the lip, and the sweaty palms. But there was something different with Draco, he came with the worry, the fast heart beating he was sure anyone in the room could hear, and the feeling of wanting to just hold the other and feel their breath against him and hear their own heart. He was certain this was all going way to fast than it should have, but to be fair, he had known this man since he was 11 years old.

"I would like to do things proper as well if that's alright?" the blonde asked.

"Proper?"

"I would like to take you on a date" He said quietly dropping his head a little to look at Harry's tie. The dark haired man could tell the other was just as nervous as him.

"I would love that" He smiled.

"You would?"

"Of course, where and what time?"

"I'll book something and I'll get back to you" He smiled stepping forward. "I hope this isn't a mistake"

"Mistake?" he was confused.

"I trust you, but with all the years of hate we shared, it makes me think you're just going to turn around one day and tell me what a fool I am. Everyone else seems to these days." He sighed and put his hand on Harry's arm, rubbing his thumb against his jacket.

"You need not to worry, I won't ever do that to you Draco" Harry had to admit he was thinking the same thing, but with ever worry they shared he felt it less likely that this was some kind of sick joke. He felt like he could relate to the other man a great deal even with their different backgrounds. Though they weren't that different really if you thought about it, they both suffered and were affected by the war a great deal.

"I'll book a muggle restaurant if that's ok? With us keeping it quiet"

"Sounds perfect" He couldn't help but realise Draco was offering to go to a muggle public area; this stuck up pureblood really had changed. Draco looked into Harry's eyes with his hand still placed on his sleeve. The blondes grey eyes twinkled for a moment and then Harry saw them water up the slightest bit. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" He smiled. "Better than I've been in quite some time." He wrapped his long arms around Harry and pulled him close and Harry returned the action. He felt his heart beat fast and wondered if Draco could feel it banging against his chest. "Who knew I would feel so comfortable with you a week ago?"

"I know" Harry's head was leaning against the other mans and he noticed his hair smelt of something fruity before Draco pulled back. Draco didn't use gel anymore and he let it fall where it wanted to. It wasn't that long but it was long enough to accidently fall in front of his eyes slightly, So Harry lifted his hand to tuck it behind his ear the best he could.

"Thanks" they were back to looking into each other's eyes.

"Owl me when and where?"

"As soon as I've book it" He nodded.

"I'll speak to you soon then?"

"Of course"

They both smiled and Harry turned to leave before he turned back again. "Oh, and ignore that guy Sebastian, he doesn't know what he was talking about"

"Bet he was terrified when he saw you outside" Harry gave him a confused look. "He's my working partner, the one who was sick the day of the interview. I told you he wasn't brave enough to be there that day because he was a dark lord follower" He laughed a little. "Well I say that but he wasn't actually a follower, but he did want to be, and his father was a death eater."

"Sebastian Jones?"

"Yeah, you know of his father?" he questioned.

"Yeah" Harry's brows furrowed in thought. "I've heard of him" Sebastian Jones was the guy Ron mentioned. Lucius had dropped his father in it and the Aurors were looking for him. Ron was looking in to question Sebastian about his dad and was trying to find out where to find him, and he was here all along working alongside Draco. "I better get going, work tomorrow."

"You work on a Sunday?"

"I work all through the week but get long holidays whenever I want them"

"Why?"

"What else would I do with my time? Plus I love my job"

"You sound just like me" He laughed. They really were alike. It seemed like Harry just couldn't leave, but he didn't want to, he just had to if he wanted to be on time for work in the morning.

Harry kissed the man on the cheek and smiled "Bye Draco."

"Bye Harry" and then he apparated home and went straight to bed a happy man.

.

o.o.O.O.o.o

.

Sebastian was angry, no he was infuriated and fuming. Draco was starting to become a friend to him these past months. He was impressed with his parents part in the war and knew his own father worked closely with Lucius at times. Even though the war had ended they hadn't lost. With people like Draco's father and his own still out in the world, shit would go down and Harry fucking Potter would be the centre of it. Sebastian couldn't stand how the man could walk around looking the hero when people died for him and this was all because of him.

In a perfect world Sebastian would have been pleased to see peace and no war. But that all happened, and he wasn't going to sit around waiting for his father to get caught and get sent to Azkaban. He would act upon if he could get a following. There were many things that annoyed him and Harry bloody Potter and his – what seemed like a power – to never die was one of them. In a perfect world Harry Potter would not exists.

As soon as he got out into the cool air he decided he wasn't going to run away, it was time to make a stand while he had him in his sight. He walked back through reception and half way down the corridor when he heard talking, he stopped to listen.

"We could take things slow?" He heard Potter say.

"I would like that" Draco responded quickly. "I would like to do things proper as well if that's alright?"

"Proper?"

"I would like to take you on a date."

Sebastian's jaw dropped open. His supposedly friends love interest, the person he was sulking about was a guy, and not just any old guy either…

It was Harry Potter.


	10. The perfect place

**Chapter Ten**

**The perfect place**

The next morning the sun was shining and Harry was smiling. He strolled into work feeling confident that today nothing could bring him down. However… he was very, very wrong.

Ron burst into his office as soon as he got there, giving Harry no time to get a cup of tea and sit down peacefully at his desk. "Ron, what are you doing here? You don't work on a Saturday" He asked confused. Ron was out of breath and stopped in the doorway with a look on his face that made Harry worried. "What?" He prepared himself for the worst.

"There's been another killing" Harry raised his eyebrows in shock and slid his jacket back on ready to go investigate the scene. "Harry" Ron's voice faltered like he didn't know how to say something, or like he was going to start crying… maybe both of those by the look on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's Olivier" Harry's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief. This couldn't be happening. He felt his legs wobble beneath him and he clutched the desk to keep himself up. How the hell could this happen? Olivier was a nice man and a good Auror, why would someone want to set out to kill him? "Common mate, we need to be at the crime scene" Ron said softly with a frown upon his face.

"This isn't right" Harry said as he walked towards Ron.

"It's a shock to us all, we just need to find the bastard who did this and make sure he's locked up for good." Harry followed him out of the office and apparated to their destination which he thought was probably Olivier's house. The outside looked untouched, but they were in the right place because muggle police were outside with Robards and an Auror Harry recognised as Elliot walked out of the front door.

"Potter, Weasley, go on inside, see what you can figure out from the mess" Robards shouted from across the front garden. The two men did exactly what they were told. Inside the house _was_ indeed a complete mess, a whole wall had partly crashed down, the rubble was everywhere, mixed in with the glass of the back windows and all the furniture in ruins.

"So the killer came in from the back door" Harry muttered to Ron as he looked around. "And obviously Olivier put up a good fight."

"Obviously, he's an Auror, I'm surprised he didn't survive this with the killer binded up and ready for Azkaban"

They walked into the dining room to find a scene they would have rather not have seen. But they needed to anyway to inspect the bodies. Olivier and another guy were laid down on the floor side by side. Maybe this guy was Patrick, Olivier's partner, the dark haired man thought. Harry looked at Olivier's lifeless face and felt a tear escape from his eye and roll down his cheek "It's unfair."

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder "I know mate, he was a nice lad". He went back into the room and started moving some rubble around, searching for anything that might be of use. Harry disliked Ron for living him to deal with the bodies, but he didn't say anything. He checked the men's pockets, shoes and sleeves first, and just as he thought, their wands were gone. Robards walked in, in that moment.

"Sorry you guys have to do this"

"Sir, were the wands taken from the men already?" Harry asked.

"No we have left it to you, the other Aurors are here because it happened early this morning, and when the neighbours reported that they heard a fight going on here they came as soon as possible to try to catch the bastard."

"No luck I guess?" Ron asked.

"No, disaparated before we could get a chance to stop them."

"Their wands have been taken like the last killings, I would suspect the same killer" Harry checked again for a wand but there were none in site. "Ron…" Harry said looking at the body of Olivier. He paused for a moment in thought. "Do you think the killers targeting same sex couples?"

Ron stood in silence for a moment before he spoke, Robards at his side doing the exact same thing. "That would make sense, all the victims so far have been after all" Harry looked closer at Olivier, poor guy didn't deserve this. But then he wondered if the killer knew about Draco and himself, he doubted it as his friends didn't even know, and they haven't even been on their first date yet, but it still made him a little scared nonetheless.

"Good thinking Potter" Robards said with a big smile which Harry had never seen before, he was usually so miserable, or angry at someone. "This is why your assistant head."

"Thank you sir, but it's just my job"

"And you're bloody darn good at it I say" Harry couldn't help but think back to the documents Robards made him do again and again because it wasn't perfect. The man then left the house and left the two men with the two dead bodies.

"What do we do? Warn every gay man and women out there?" Ron asked looking down at the faces of the corpses.

"No, we just need to capture this guy before he can do anything else."

"That's 4 men dead Harry, and we have no idea who he could be or where he is"

"I know Ron" he said annoyed. "But were going to have to try harder aren't we?"

"Of course" Ron left the room again and then so did Harry. After another search around the house they only found out some of the spells the killer used, again using Incendio, yet there were no burn marks on the victims, so they must have dodged it. Harry went back to his office feeling in a completely different mood than he did this morning. The only comfort he got was a rolled up piece of parchment with a black ribbon.

_Harry,_

_The L'endroit parfait at seven tonight alright with you?_

_Draco._

Harry knew exactly where he meant, the restaurant had only opened a few months back and apparently it was hard to get a reservation for weeks, let alone the same day. It made Harry laugh when he read it in a muggle paper one day walking around the shops, apparently it's called 'The Perfect Place' in French. Why did he think of Olivier in that moment? He was French yes, but he thought he remembered Olivier mentioning the place to him once.. ah yes he mentioned something about it outside of Lucius' questioning. Olivier said how the food was 'exquisite' and 'divine'… for a guy with such little English he had impressed Harry with such words.

Harry replied to Draco right away.

_Draco,_

_Have had a really tough morning, I need a good meal and something to take my mind off of it, so yes of course. But how did you manage to get a reservation for tonight? It's a busy place, and it must have cost a fortune, I better skip desert and only have one drink if I'm to pay for it._

_Harry._

He sent it off by one of the ministry's owls and sat back in his office chair thinking. This morning really was horrible and he couldn't get his mind off of it so he tried to think of Draco and tonight's plans. He hoped it all went well after the day he's had so far. The other mans reply was quick, and came with the same desk ruining owl it did the other day. Harry quickly grabbed some treats and threw them in front of the brown fluffy creature. It was really hard to hate with its cute wide eyes.

_Harry, _

_You will have to tell me all about it tonight, it hurts to hear that and I hope you're ok. _

_And shut up you daft idiot, of course you will have desert and as much drink as you like! The whole night is on me. Let's just say I have connections._

_Draco._

_P.S. Please tell who ever trains the Ministry owls they're doing a crap job, the owl you sent broke a chandelier by flying into it. _

Harry laughed and wasted no time and set quill to parchment to write his reply.

_Draco,_

_I'll be fine don't you worry, but are you sure you want to pay for the whole thing? I'll quite happily chip in, I'm not poor you know. You and your bloody connections, I swear you know everyone? And I thought this was a muggle restaurant, you know a muggle?_

_Harry._

_P.S. Good, your bird keeps eating my desk and now it has marks and dents in it. Now were even._

Again the reply was quick and came with the same brown owl. Harry smiled at the black ribbon and opened it up.

_Harry,_

_I'm taking you on this date, it's my treat. You can take us for a round of drinks another day if you so wish._

_Wizards and Witches work in muggle places as well Potter. But yes I know a muggle, I told you I don't believe in all that anymore._

_P.S. I'm pretty sure a chandelier costs more than a wooden office desk? But no worries I'll buy you a new one._

It was all about spending money with Draco, did he think happiness could be bought with Galleons? At least he was letting Harry pay for a round of drinks, although he would insist on paying for more than one round to cover the cost of tonight. He smiled and left the conversation via Owl at that, he needed to do some work before Robards came in and took back his comment about being 'Bloody darn good' at his job.

Once he had finished up at work he went home to get ready for the nights events. He hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard Hermione's voice coming from the floo.

"Harry, are you home?"

"Yeah I am" he walked into his flats living room and saw Hermione's face in the fireplace at the far end of the room.

"Oh you were taking a shower, no worries ill call back later, sorry" She apologised.

"I won't be here later, I'm going out. Come on through if you like, I'll just go get changed" Hermione walked through the floo and Harry headed towards his bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar so she could speak and he would hear her.

"Where are you going later?" She called.

"Out with a friend for some drinks" He lied. He was getting awfully good a lying to people and he hated it, but for now he could only see how it would be a horrible idea to tell the truth.

"Do I know them?"

"No, it's a muggle friend from before Hogwarts" He pulled a pair of trousers on.

"Harry you didn't have friends before Hogwarts"

"Thanks Hermione"

"It's only the truth and you know it" He heard her closer to the door. "Who are you really meeting?" She asked softly.

"Does it really matter?" He felt he couldn't keep the muggle friend lie going, so he gave up on that.

"I'm not going to lie to you Harry" That made him feel worse. "But Ron and I have been talking lately and…"

"And?"

"He's worried you're keeping something from us, and to be honest after that lie just then I think he may be right"

He slid a shirt on and opened the door. "Hermione" He spoke calmly as he looked into her eyes that could see right through a person. "I would just like to keep some things private you know?"

"That's understandable, but you know if you need to speak to anyone we're here right?"

"I know that" He smiled and went into his bathroom to try to fix his hair; she followed him and leant her back against the door frame.

"Again I'm going to be honest with you" _Please stop that. _Harry thought, feeling bad enough she saw right through his own lie. "We think you're seeing someone"

"Ok?" he looked at her again, to see where she was going with this.

"Harry, you're technically with Ginny" She frowned and looked like it was _her_ who had just seen her colleague dead on the floor this morning.

"I'm not with Ginny, Hermione"

"Does she know that? She talks about you like your together, and when you are you treat her as if she's a girlfriend. Don't mess that girl around Harry, you're not that type of person so don't start making bad decisions which make you that person." Harry always dreaded a lecture from Hermione.

"I'll speak to her soon"

"Please don't turn into a liar too"

"I promise Hermione, I will speak to her soon." He returned to fixing his hair but didn't know why he was bothering; it wasn't going to stay in one place. He let out a moan of frustration and threw his wand in the sink.

"Come here" Hermione pulled out her own wand and attempted to fix the man's hair. Surprisingly - or not so surprisingly as it was Hermione - she managed to calm it down quite a bit.

"Thanks Mione"

"Please just promise me you will be careful?"

"I promise" He reassured her.

"And you will do the right thing?"

"Yes!" He moaned picking up his wand, walking past her and out of the bathroom. "Please just stop this; everything will be fine in the end"

"I just don't want my future sister in law and my friend to get hurt in the process." Harry gave her a look and she shut up. "Ron and I are going to have a meal in tonight, so if you need anything you will have to wait till tomorrow"

"Ok have fun"

"And you" She muttered not too confidently. "And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to hear about Olivier, I know you've lost a lot of people and it must be hard" She really did look apologetic and sad for his and Ron's loss.

"Thank you" He bowed his head in thought of Olivier once more, he somewhat wished she hadn't bought him up, he wasn't ready for it and he didn't think it properly sunk in yet. Then she walked towards the fire place and took the Floo home. Harry would keep to his word and talk to Ginny next week. But tonight he wanted to be with Draco.

10 minutes past by and he was ready to leave the flat and meet the blonde at the restaurant. He apparated to behind the building and had to climb a small wall to get round. He was a few minutes early but he didn't mind waiting around for the man. As he reached the front of the building he saw Draco already there waiting for him. As soon as he saw Harry he smiled and his eyes twinkled under the street lights.

"Hey you" Draco stepped forward and kissed the other man on the cheek.

"Hey"

"Common, let's get inside and you can tell me all about this horrible morning" he placed his hand at the bottom of Harry's back for a moment which made Harry shiver with pleasure, then dropped it and lead the way inside. It was hard to think just over a week ago Malfoy wasn't part of his life anymore since the war, and now here he was making Harry feel all warm and nervous inside. If someone told him 2 years back that he would be on a date with Malfoy in a muggle scene, he would have hexed them to death.

They went straight in and got seated near the back. It looked like the perfect romantic date, with a candle placed in the middle of the table. "Will you two be drinking wine tonight sir?" The waitress asked Draco.

"Yes, a bottle of your best" Harry looked at him to tell him no, it's too expensive but of course the git didn't look at him in that moment.

"Certainly, I'll be back to take your starter orders in a short moment" then she left the two men sat opposite each other at the table.

"Draco you really don't have to go expensive on me" He whispered because the rest of the room were also talking somewhat quietly to their dates.

"What makes you think I bought the expensive wine for _your_ benefit?" Draco teased.

"Shut up" Harry couldn't help but smile at the cheeky look on his dates face. Once the starter was finished with, the waitress took the plates away and the conversation on Draco's family started. "So where have you and your family been these last two years? You went a little quiet?"

"Mother took a long vacation to France" France had to come up again didn't it? What was it about that place? "But she's back at the Manor now"

"And your father?"

"He's been in the Manor, not really doing much other than reading. Like I said, he's very personal these days, keeping himself to himself." He saw the look the other man gave him and added "But you need not to worry, I've been looking into the subjects he reads about, apparently he's into Chess."

"Chess?"

"Yes, once mother was back she found that she could be beaten quite easily. Never a fun game when she loses anymore" He laughed a little.

"And you? What have you been doing before you got the job at the paper?"

"I would walk the Manor's gardens; sit reading in the Library with my father, boring stuff really. But what about you, what have you been up to?" Harry couldn't help but think Draco wasn't revealing it all, 2 years stuck in one building that would surely give you nightmares and he's telling Harry he just read books and walked around?

"Started Auror training as soon as I could, been working ever since."

"What did you do for fun?"

"Um, I went around the Weasley's"

"Oh yes, bet that was packed full of fun" He rolled his eyes and smirked, he couldn't stop the sarcasm from rolling off of his tongue.

"It actually was, we used to go out in the garden and play Quidditch, or play exploding snap. The funniest part was when we would mess around with products from Georges shop." He smiled as he remembered the times that happened.

"You sound like this was all in the past?"

"I don't go round much anymore, never have the time with work"

"You need a break Harry, you always seem to be working and it can't be good for you"

"I'm fine"

"You and saving the world come as a package, don't they?" Harry laughed as their main meals were brought out. "So tell me why your morning was so crap then?"

"Um" Harry's head suddenly hurt and he didn't feel like eating. "Was called to a murder this morning" Draco's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, it was my colleague and his partner"

"Harry I'm so sorry" Draco put down his cutlery and looked at the other man with sincere eyes. "That must have been terrible"

"Yeah, wasn't the highlight of my career" He massaged his head, hoping that would somehow remove the headache.

"Any idea who the killer could be?"

"No not a clue, and that's what worries me, there's four people dead now and we have nothing."

"Four?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, 2 couples"

"They must be targeting couples then, but I wonder why someone would do such a thing"

"We think they're targeting same sex couples, the victims so far have all been men" Harry explained and Draco sat back in his seat, forced into shock once more. "I need to find this guy before he can kill again." Draco looked down at the table in silence while Harry took a bite out of his steak. "What?"

"Bit worrying isn't it?"

"I guess so. But try not to think about it, let's just enjoy this meal?" Harry smiled and they both carried on eating and drinking wine. When the Desert was bought out Harry was very full, so Draco said they could share one. The chocolate pudding was placed in the centre of the table, moving the candle to the side and they both had a spoon.

"This is good" The pale man said after a spoonful.

"Are you one of these people that can eat loads but still stay skinny?"

"I guess so" They laughed. Harry was struggling but he wasn't going to turn down the spoonful Draco offered him. The blonde held his spoon forward "This is the last brownie, you want it?"

"You sure?" Draco moved it towards Harry's mouth, his arm reaching across the table as they both leant in. Harry took it in his mouth and ate it. It was the best piece of brownie he had in a very long time. Then he looked into Draco's eyes once more. Those perfect eyes. "Why has it just become so easy with you?"

Draco put his spoon on the empty plate and smiled. "I think" he started "I think that with everything that has gone on, this feels easy" Harry gave him a questioning look that said please explain more as I don't fully understand. "We've been through hell and back Harry, life's been hard. This…" He motioned between them "This would be hard if we chose to make it, but I reckon were accepting are feelings because we could do without the struggle of getting through life now. It's easy because we've been through so much together even though on different sides, and we can relate."

"When did you get so deep?" He laughed.

"Sorry, I've been getting into my writing as well as photography, that's why I was pleased to get the opportunity to write about the attack the day of the interview. I guess Seb helped me because I also wrote about the interview and they were impressed."

"Well done, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks" Draco whispered trying so hard not to break into a massive grin that would end up making him look like an idiot on too much pudding.

"For everything, you've really grown up and I'm sorry I didn't see that before. I was stuck in the past, and you're right, we should move on."

"And so we are Harry" He lifted his glass "So we are."


	11. A night at the Burrow

**A/N: Thank you for all the favourites and follows! Please write a review if you have the time, I love to know what the readers think :D It's true when people say it helps you write faster, although lately I'm on a role ;D!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**A night at the Burrow**

After Harry and Draco's date they both went home. Harry got a kiss goodbye on the cheek, but started to wonder that night where this was all going to go. He would be lying if he said he wasn't falling for Draco, it was those deep grey eyes as he's pointed out to himself so many times before. But what did he want next? Should he ask Draco if he would go on another date? Does he invite him out for lunch on Monday? How do people go about these situations? Harry thought back to the night he was at Draco's office, He reminded himself he needed to tell Robards where Sebastian was. If there was one thing Harry didn't want to do, was let work get in the way of what Draco and himself had, or the other way round and having Draco get in the way of work because his minds constantly on him. But also he thought back to the conversation he was listening in on at the very beginning. 'You've been sulking for 2 days' Sebastian had said before 'You need to let her go who ever she is, she obviously doesn't care enough to contact you'. Harry thought about it the best he could, he didn't want to jump to conclusions but it sounded as if Draco had been quite upset he didn't contact him straight after the night in the park. Harry had felt somewhat the same way, so maybe this was a sign Draco was already emotionally attached?

Harry was taking a nap on his Sofa on Sunday afternoon when an owl pecked at the window frame. He took the letter from his friend's owl and read it.

_Harry,_

_Big family tea tonight at The Burrow around 5. See you there._

_Ron._

_P.S. Hermione says it will be a good time to speak to Ginny when you're alone._

He found it amusing how his friends just presumed he didn't have any plans, and that he would be round there whenever they said for him to be. Of course they were right, but today he didn't really feel like doing the whole Ginny thing. He would have to though with Hermione on his back. He wrote a quick reply telling him he would be there, and then went to take a shower.

5 O'clock came around fast and before he knew it he was knocking on the Weasley's door. "Oh Harry my dear, good to see you, come on in" Molly smiled and pulled him through the door. "Andromeda and Teddy are here too" She took his jacket off of him. "We're having a roast and it will be ready in around 15 minutes. Ginny's upstairs, so feel free to go on up" Harry felt Mrs Weasley really wanted them to end up together and that's why she would always greet him with where Ginny was or how Ginny was doing. His insides felt funny when he realised if he upset Ginny he would upset a lot more other people he cared for so much. This was just going to be a great bundle of fun.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Screamed Teddy from behind a big blue toy box.

"Hey little man"

"I living with you" He smiled and flapped his arms.

"Huh?" Harry was confused and he looked to Andromeda.

"No Teddy, I said I would ask him" She said. "Sorry my dear, I hoped I could ask you without Teddy's input first"

"You're asking for him to live with me?" He questioned.

"No, I was just going to ask if you would have him for a few days? Just while I get some rest, would that be ok?" He looked at Andromeda in pain as she tried to stand up, and then looked to Teddy as his smiled dropped and he waited for his uncles answer. Harry thought about work, he had Sebastian and the four murder cases to deal with, then he thought to Draco, he wanted to spend some time with him to get to know the real him like he had asked. He was going to be busy enough as it was, but then he looked back to his godson. Tonks and Lupin had trusted he would be the right man, there for the youngster when no one else could be.

"Of course"

Andromeda wrapped him up in a hug and Teddy started cheering. "It means a lot, it really does"

"It's fine, when do you want me to take him?"

"Friday?"

"Sure, I'll have to take some time off of work next week"

Hermione came in with a hot mug of something in her hand. "I'll happily take him for a few hours if you still want to go in for a while" She smiled sitting next to George who was writing a list of something… maybe it was to do with the shop.

"Thanks Mione"

"Yay!" Teddy banged a toy hippogriff on the floor in excitement.

"Ginny's upstairs Harry" Ron said coming down the stairs. He gave the dark haired man a look that said _go up there now and sort things out before you break her heart and I break your jaw. _

"Ok" He climbed the stairs up to the red haired girl's room and knocked on the door gently.

"Come in" He did exactly that and saw her on her bed with her feet crossed reading a book. "Harry" She placed the book on the side and sat up, gesturing him to sit on the bed with her. "Haven't spoken to you in a while, though Ron said you had been busy at work"

"Yeah sorry"

"I'm sorry to hear about Olivier"

"It's fine" He gave her a gentle smile that told her he's ok.

"I have a tryout for the Holyhead Harpies on Wednesday"

"Wow, Ginny, well done" He was genuinely please for her, she had wanted this for so long.

"I hope I make it on the team, it would be a dream come true if I did"

"I bet you will" He smiled. Ginny then reached over and grabbed Harry's hands in hers, and then she leant over and placed her head on his shoulder. Harry couldn't help but think how awkward it would be to tell her now that there was nothing between them, but he had to. "Ginny"

"Yeah?"

"I…" He started but then Percy walked in. "Mum said to come and get you, tea's all set on the table.

"Ok" Ginny hopped up from the bed and held out her hand for Harry to take. In that moment he was nervous to refuse or carry on what he was saying so he stupidly took it and they both walked down the stairs together, Percy leading the way. When they got to the kitchen he noticed Hermione glance at their hands and then hold in what looked like anger. Great. He was going to get it later.

"Oh common you two, seat yourselves down and dig in" Molly said joyfully.

"You alright Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled at her brother and tucked into her food.

"Just wondering" He answered making sure he kicked Harry under the table from opposite.

"Ow" Harry jumped and let out a cry of pain. Ron had kicked him right in the knee cap.

"Harry?" Arthur asked concerned "something wrong?"

"Uh no, nothing's wrong"

"Uncle Harry hurt" Teddy laughed, chewing on something Harry wasn't quite sure was edible, but Andromeda was already working on taking it off of him.

"I'm fine, sorry" He looked over at Ron and glared at him, and Ron glared back his race bright red. _Oh please don't start a fight here and tell Ginny this way. _He thought. He looked over to Hermione and she wasn't looking at him and was more concerned with her roast. Half way through the meal Harry asked for her to pass something to him and she pushed it along with her hand but still didn't look up at him. Great, just great.

Once the meal had finished Ginny went out to the shed with her dad, asking Harry if he wanted to come along but Ron interrupted. "Sorry, I need to speak with Harry about work"

"Ok sure, see you in a few minutes" She followed her dad out the door and then Ron grabbed Harry's arm and took him upstairs, Hermione not far behind them. Once they were in Ron and Hermione's room and Hermione cast a Muffliato charm so no one downstairs could hear they started on Harry.

"You haven't spoken to Ginny yet have you?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"No, I haven't had the chance"

"Harry you promised" She moaned making a crease in between her eyebrows.

"I know, but I couldn't tell her I didn't want to be with her when she was holding my hand and leaning on me could I? Plus she just got good news about the Quidditch tryout's I couldn't put her in a crappy mood"

"I don't like the person you're turning into" Ron joined in.

"What?"

"Don't what us young man" Hermione sounded like Mrs Weasley on a bad day. "Whoever this mystery girl is, she's put a bad side on you"

"Don't blame this on who I'm seeing"

"So you _are _seeing someone!" Ron raised his voice.

"You're breaking Ginny's heart Harry! How dare you stand there and be so cruel. Even if you don't want Ginny, she deserves an explanation and the truth, she's as good as family to you, we all are, so snap out of this phase and treat us with respect." Wow. Was this how she really felt? Had Harry really changed for the worst? He hoped not, he hated the idea of it and was devastated he had let people down so much, Ginny and his two closest friends.

"I -"

Hermione cut him off "No, you listen to me" She pointed her finger at him like he was a little boy being told off. "You need to be the Gryffindor you are and grow some balls"

"Hermione" Ron said shocked at her chosen words.

"I care about Ginny even if you don't"

"I do care about her, but - " Harry tried to defend himself before he got cut off again.

"Tell her then before you lead her on any further"

"I'm not sure if who I'm seeing is anything anyway"

"You bastard" Ron basically roared. His ginger lion hair didn't help the matter. "If things don't work out with your new girlfriend you're going to run back to Ginny? She's second choice to you? Only there if you can't find better?"

"No Ron" Harry lifted his arms to protect himself; it looked as though Ron was going to throw his fist at him any moment. "It's not like that"

"That's what you just said!"

"I didn't mean it like that, I promise. I just meant I'm not cheating on her, I'm technically single."

"Get out!" Ron shouted. With that Ginny opened the door.

"Ron!" She gasped in shock. Harry felt like bursting into tears, this night was going too horribly. He hoped his friends would be a bit more on his side than so against him, but then again we were talking about Ron's sister, the sister he was so protective over. "What's going on in here?"

"Harry's cheating on you" Hermione was even shocked as they all looked at Ron in horror at what he had just said. "I'm not going to sit around and watch my little sister get hurt, she needs to know and if you won't tell her I will!"

"Ron stop it" Hermione begged with a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry?" Ginny asked looking at him looking like she had just seen Fred's ghost.

"Ginny I…" He stopped himself there… what was he really going to say?

"Maybe we should leave" Hermione said, the tears finally falling. "We've caused enough damage, I'm sorry" She grabbed Ron by the arm and led him out.

"Who are you with?" Ginny asked calmly.

"I'm not with anyone"

"Why did Ron say that then?"

"Ginny" He took a breath and took her hands in his. "Please can you just listen to me for a minute before you start speaking?"

"Ok" She looked like she was about to cry but she kept it in. He always admired her for being so strong.

"Ginny, we're not together, haven't been since before the war, not properly" He closed his eyes before he said the next thing. "It's true I'm kind of seeing someone but I don't know if it is anything yet."

"Is it somewhat serious?" She couldn't hold in much longer, it was something she wanted to know.

"I don't know"

"Do you want it to be?"

"I… I guess" He wasn't going to lie anymore… well apart from the fact it was Draco Malfoy… that he thought he could lie about for a bit longer until he was ready and knew it was defiantly something.

"Alright then" She tried a smile but it didn't look right with her sad eyes and droopy shoulders. She didn't stand confident, she didn't sound confident, but she was trying to be in front of him. "I guess I've missed my chance, I shouldn't have sat around and waited for things to happen on their own, I should have got there first and I didn't, I'm sorry I thought it was different between us, I shouldn't have assumed you still loved me." And there were the tears.

"Ginny I'm so sorry" He pulled her into a hug. "I thought there was something at one point, I really did. I just hope we can still be friends."

She laughed behind the tears. "Harry you're still family with or without me, of course we can still be friends" He knew she wasn't ok but he also knew she needed a bit of alone time to think or whatever.

"I really do care about you Ginny, you're special to me and I love you as a friend. I didn't mean to hurt you and I am truly so sorry. I've been stupid I know, but I hope we can build from here" He remembered what Draco said about building a new wall and smiled inside his head.

"You don't have to worry, I'm going to be honest I had a feeling this wasn't going to go anywhere, I could just tell something wasn't right" She whipped at her tears and smiled. "Let's just move on from this and forget it, I'm sure she's a lovely girl who ever she is. I'm happy for you." _WHY? _Why did he feel like he wanted to tell Ginny that it wasn't a girl? He thought it would be his friends first but in that moment he really wanted to tell her. He looked down at the ground thinking how he was going to put it into words. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Ginny"

The door opened and Mrs Weasley walked in. "Is it true?" fucking great.

Ginny explained that everything was ok and they were just going to be friends and that Harry wasn't the bad person in this, no-one was, it was just a misunderstanding. Mrs Weasley didn't raise her voice or have a go at Harry like the others but she asked Harry to leave and give Ginny some alone time, Harry did what he was told and Mrs Weasley killed the whole 'alone time' by staying in the room and shutting the door on him. He thought she was probably being a mother and comforting Ginny. He could understand that so he made his way downstairs.

He looked around and only saw Hermione and Ron sat in the living room. "Where is everyone?"

"George is in his room, Percy went home to Audrey cause she just got back from work, dad's out in the shed and Andromeda and Teddy went home straight after tea" Ron sulked. "I'm sorry mate, that probably wasn't a wise decision but it needed to be said and in that moment I was confident on being the one to say it if you wouldn't"

"It's fine" Harry sat down opposite them.

"Did she get angry at you?"

"No"

"Upset?"

"Kind of but she was alright about it mostly" He shrugged.

"Harry I'm so sorry, we just didn't feel you were doing the right thing by keeping it from her" Hermione whispered while she still cried.

"You're right, I wasn't, I'm glad you guys showed me that, even if it did kind of hurt"

"I didn't want Ginny to get hurt" Ron said.

"I know, I'm really sorry. I couldn't think straight, I was too busy thinking about work and - "

"And you're new girlfriend" Ron shook his head. Right, this was it; he was going to tell them that it was a guy. He felt like he needed to get it out and couldn't keep it held in much longer, He wanted to be honest and needed to be honest. He was ready and feeling confident, not much else could go wrong tonight.

"It's not a - "

"Harry we know it's something serious, don't lie anymore, we don't like it" Hermione interrupted. Well… that didn't go as planned. Harry nodded and put his head in his hands. Why had everything got to be so dramatic? Oh yeah, that's right… his life was based around drama.

"I'm really tired; I think I'm going to go home." He yawned.

"Ok, I'm tired too, is it ok to stay here tonight again?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Of course, you basically live here now Hermione, its fine" she leant into him and smiled, Harry was jealous, would he have that kind of relationship with Draco one day? He really hoped so. He got back to his empty dark flat and saw a piece of parchment rolled up with a piece of black ribbon around it. He smiled and rushed to it like a little girl with a crush. He unfolded it and read the writing scribbled upon it.

_Harry,_

_I'm really starting to like you, so how about we go for those drinks tomorrow night after work? I know it's a Monday but we don't have to get wrecked to have a good time, just a few drinks and each other's company how does that sound?_

_Thinking about you,_

_Draco._

Harry wondered how long ago this arrived, he wondered why it didn't come to the burrow then realised it wouldn't have been good timing anyways. Maybe even Draco's owl hated the Weasley's. He read the note over again and again. _'Thinking about you' _Harry's heart was beating so fast and so loud in that moment. He quickly picked up a quill and a piece of spare parchment and wrote a reply.

_Draco,_

_Sounds good after the night I've had tonight, meet around 7 at the three broomsticks?_

_Missed you,_

_Harry._

He stopped before he wrote the missed you, trying to decide if it was an alright thing to put, but he ended up scribbling it down and hoping for the best. He ended getting dressed for bed and owling the other man for most of the night.

_Harry,_

_You're not having much luck lately are you? I'm sorry to hear its all going wrong for you, hopefully I can cheer you up?_

_No not the three broomsticks, it's too busy there, and as much as I want to show you off, I'm not ready for all the questions and the stares. Maybe we could go somewhere muggle? I'm sorry to be a pain._

_I've missed you too,_

_Draco x_

First things first… did Draco Malfoy just put a kiss at the end of his letter? _Holy crap! _He's a changed man and Harry loved the new him. That little kiss made the whole letter, it made Harry smile and go weak at the knees. He completely understood where Draco was coming from about the questions and the stares, He wasn't ready for that either, but he did wonder when he would be. One thing is for certain, he wouldn't have his friends finding out via the Daily Prophet if they got caught in a pub together by the media.

_Draco,_

_No I'm not, things just keep going wrong. The only thing going right is you._

_I understand, let's meet up at the park and we can decide where to go from there._

_Harry x_

Harry's eyes started to close. But he read Draco's final letter before drifting off into sleep.

_Harry,_

_That sounds good, let's meet at 7 then. I'm off to bed now, the owl keeps making noises while it waits for me to write a reply, and if my father hears I will be a goner and won't be able to turn up tomorrow._

_Sweet dreams, I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Draco x_

Yes… Harry was defiantly in love.


	12. They're not listening

**A/N: I would have uploaded this a bit earlier, but while I was spell checking and reading through my mother wanted to see how the 'WonderBook' worked, so of course I had to show her because she is never interested in anything Harry Potter, so I jumped at the chance… and the WonderBook is pretty darn cool ;D! Yeah, and then my brother wanted to put a spare cable he had in the PS3 which made it better quality, so I wanted to try out my Deathly Hallows game with the graphics… it looks so good ;D! But anyway's enough of my chitter chatter… ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**They're not listening**

The next day was Monday and Harry was back at work once again. The morning was full of paperwork and searching through the archive with Ron; they found nothing. This killer was still on the loose and they didn't know when or where he next planned to kill.

"I've come to a dead end mate" Ron was sat crossed legged on the floor in the Law enforcements archive department, in his hands he had a few sheets of paper full on information on people and files full of pictures of ex convicts, and plenty more on the floor in front of him. The war took up most of the shelves in the big room because of all the tragedy. Harry soon came to the conclusion it could be any death eater still out there, ones they know about and ones they were still yet to have knowledge on. Even worse… it might not even be a death eater. Though he was almost certain this was not a first time killer. Four deaths and they had nothing. No this was a known convict they needed to take down once and for all. With Azkaban full of men and women who done wrong it was hard to think who could be behind it all.

"We just need to keep looking"

"We've been doing that for hours" Ron moaned collapsing back on the floor.

"I know but I think we're getting somewhere" He lied, looking through tonnes of files himself.

"Bullshit"

"Hmm" Harry also gave up, he dropped the current files he was reading on the floor with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure what the time was because there were no windows in this room and it was only dimly lit.

"Wanna go for drinks tonight?" Ron offered.

"No I'm going to have a night in, I'm really tired." He lied again. He cursed himself for lying when he had only told himself yesterday he was finished with that. How did Ron and Hermione make him feel like a really bad person? This wasn't fair at all. He had tried to tell them the truth, but whenever he did he was interrupted or something. But in this case he felt he needed to lie, if he said he was already going out that would only be asking for a bunch of questions from his ginger friend he didn't want to answer.

"You're no fun anymore." Ron said looking up at the ceiling. Harry glared at his friend but he didn't see. "Well I'm going to go for lunch" Ron got up off of the floor and walked towards the door. "Coming?"

"No, I'm going to keep looking."

"You love your job to much" Ron laughed and left the room. Harry picked up the files again and scanned them once more. This was going to take ages.

By the end of the day Harry was tired and feeling a little low; he didn't even really know why. He almost forgot about drinks with Draco and when he remembered he couldn't wait to get home for a different reason. He got himself ready so he looked like he wasn't stuffed in a warm room the whole day without any sunlight, and was preparing to meet the blonde. 10 minutes before they would meet up at the park and Harry was finally ready. He apparated there and waited on the bench.

"Hey you" Draco walked up to him, wearing the same black coat and green scarf.

"Hey"

"I found this small muggle pub in London, it seems nice"

"Cool, let's go" He smiled. Draco held out his arm for Harry to take, first of all Harry thought they were going to walk arm in arm there, but then when he held the man's arm he felt the horrible sucking feeling of side along apparition. Seconds later they were walking up to the muggle pubs doors.

"What would you like to drink?" Draco asked letting go of Harry and walking up to the bar.

"I'm buying remember?" He laughed.

"Fine, but I insist on paying for at least one round." Draco lifted his head in the air like a true Malfoy that wasn't going to be told otherwise.

"Fine. What are you having?"

"Just a fire whiskey for me please" Harry ordered two drinks and they sat down at a table near the back. "So common, tell me about your horrible night last night?" The blonde looked right into Harry's eyes like he was really interested. Harry couldn't help but be relieved he was finally being listened to because the other person wanted to listen. It made him love Draco more.

"My friends… they're not really… I guess I just wish they were a little more on my side. Lately it feels like they're so against me and I can't stand it."

"Why would they be against you Harry?" Draco frowned like he actually cared… maybe he did. Harry smiled inside but it didn't reach his mouth as he was also thinking about his friends.

"Because of Ginny" He looked down at the table and nearly missed the look on the other man's face. Draco had leant back looking a little uncomfortable for a moment, but then straightened himself out again and listened more. "Everyone expected us to be together, but I don't want that. I feel like I've let everyone down, and they make it worse by telling me I've changed or they don't like who I'm turning into."

"If they were your friends they would love you for who you are."

"They will always be my friends, after everything we've been through together how could they not be?" Draco leant over the table and took one of Harry's hands in his. Harry swear he felt electricity shoot through him and wondered if the other man felt it too.

"Sounds as though you need to speak up and tell them how you feel." He smoothed the pad of his thumb across the back of Harry's hand. "I may still not particularly like the red headed git but he makes you happy along with miss know it all" Harry looked up at him and glared. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But that's not the point, you should tell them how you feel before you're forced over the edge and end up making everything worse."

"What do you mean?" Harry furrowed his brows in thought.

"Harry, you're different from me I know, you're a stronger person and you can take much more than I before you crack. But I'm just saying, I thought I would be friends with Pansy and Blaise forever after all we had been through on our side, but one day I had enough with their games and I flipped… long story short… we're no longer friends." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath as though the memory hurt him. When he first said to tell them how he felt Harry laughed inside his head and was about to say how he'd tried that so many times, but what Draco said next made him realise he shouldn't give up. He didn't like Pansy or Blaise but he knew they meant a lot to Draco.

"Draco, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, but listen to me when I say you need to work things out with Weasel and Granger. They're good people really."

"I can't believe you just said that" Harry laughed and held Draco's hand tighter. It seemed it would be easy when it came to Draco accepting his friends… but what about his friends accepting Draco?

"Neither can I" He laughed back then took a sip of his drink, still holding onto Harry's hand.

"I like the real you, pity you didn't show him back in school"

"No, that was the real me I'm afraid, but I've just had time to change my views and my father has let me go a bit to be my own person finally. Sometimes it's not a bad thing to change." He raised his eyebrows at the other man and smiled.

"You're right; I'm not going to let them get me down. I've done nothing wrong."

"Things will get better, I promise" He lifted his glass to his lips once more. "You have to fall before you get up again, Bleed before you heal, Cry before you can wipe away the tears."

"You have a way with words. I like it"

"Thank you"

"Who knew Draco Malfoy could be so deep?" He laughed.

"Not even me" He let go of Harry's hand and Harry's tummy dropped, his heart feeling the loss of connection. "It's my turn to buy." _Phew. _He was only getting up to get another round of drinks. The dark haired man had a real smile on his face for the first time in quite a while that really hit his emotions. He thought life was near enough as perfect as his life could get before that day Draco strolled into the ministry, but now he knew it was just the beginning of a whole new adventure; he loved a good adventure; it's like he was born for them.

The rest of the night they spoke about a dozen of random things, having a laugh and getting closer to one another. Harry was starting to feel so comfortable around the guy and loved their little chats. But the few sensible drinks turned into quite a few… themselves ending up a little tipsy… ok, really, really drunk. Harry could only just about walk, the room span in circles and he found himself laughing for no reason.

"We should I think maybe go home maybe?" Draco couldn't really get a proper sentence out although Harry understood him perfectly, but he was a little more sober than Harry and could get up without wobbling. "Common, I'll take you home then send a message for someone to pick me up. We should Apparate in this state. I mean shouldn't" He clutched his head and closed his eyes before reaching out to grab Harry's hand.

"Ok" Was all Harry could say, he just wondered why Draco had grown another eye before his vision cleared again when he stood still. They walked a few steps before Harry felt the floor drop beneath him – he was walking down a step – and he fell into Draco.

"Whoa, common stand up straight" The other man held Harry by the arms to lift him up straight again, and Harry leant forward and crashed their lips together. It was a messy kiss but they both were a little too drunk to really realise it. Harry lifted his hand up to Draco's hair and ran his fingers through the stands, while Draco had hold of Harry's waist and was running his fingers down his side. "Home" He said after they broke apart. Harry nodded and let Draco guide him. Together they managed to locate the Gryffindor's flat in the end, after a few turns where Harry didn't recognise where they were.

"Here" Harry got his key and fumbled with it, trying to fit it into the hole in the door. He kept missing and knocking just beside it, Draco was laughing at him. Eventually after sitting on the floor and moving his head close to the door Harry unlocked it and crawled in. "Thanks for taking me home Draco" He smiled.

"No problem, my ride should be here any minute" Draco sat on the floor next to Harry and pulled him close. "Is it alright if I wait here till then?"

"Sure" Harry was suddenly very sleepy in the blonde's arms. "Will older Malfoy get angry?" It sounded alright in his mind, but when he said it, it sounded somewhat childish.

"Maybe"

"Sorry" a car turned up outside on the road in that moment and Draco got up. That was quick. Maybe it was as fast as the Knight bus.

"I'm 19, he can't tell me what to do, no worries. I'll owl you tomorrow" He turned and kissed Harry again but this time more gently on the lips. "Sleep tight"

"I lo - " Harry was stopped mid sentence by Draco's hand being clasped over his mouth.

"Shh, don't say anything in this state." _Shit. _Harry was just about to admit he loved the man. Thank god Draco stopped him; he didn't want to admit that while he was drunk. That was something to do while sober. "Goodnight Harry"

"Night" and Draco was gone.

He couldn't tell you why he did it, and he would probably regret it in the morning, but he was feeling confident - He apparated to the Burrow; thankfully he didn't get splinched in his drunken state. Harry staggered through the gate and across to the front door. He was technically family so he had access to inside, so he unlocked the door and tip toed in. He crawled up the stairs and to Ron and Hermione's bedroom. The couple were asleep in each other's arms, and Ron was snoring. God knows how Hermione dealt with that every night. He cleared his throat to announce he was there, but the couple didn't move. "Ron" He whispered but Ron just snorted in his sleep before carrying on his loud snore. "Hermione" He tried a little louder and her eyelids began to open slowly. Suddenly she jumped back and somewhat screamed, making Harry jump and fall to the ground. She grabbed her wand beside her on the bedside table and pointed it at Harry. Ron fell off the other side of the bed with a big thud.

"Harry?" She was breathing fast in panic.

"I didn't meeaann to waaake you like thaaat" He slurred.

"What the fuck happened?" Ron poked his head up from the bed and looked around squinting his eyes. Hermione used her wand and cast another Muffliato charm so they wouldn't wake anyone up if they already haven't. "What's wrong Harry?" The red head asked while he got up and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"Nothing" He answered simply.

"What?" Ron sounded annoyed. "Why in Merlin's name made you decided to wake us up in the middle of the night then?"

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked picking Harry up from the floor with a great struggle.

"Nooooooo"

"You are" She sat him on the bed, sounding annoyed.

"Ok a little" he lifted his hand and made a tiny size with his fingers to act out what he said. "I need to taaalk to yooou"

"Are you crazy? Harry James Potter, you get out now and come back when you're sober!" She raised her voice a little in anger.

"No, I need to tell you something."

"It can wait." _No, no, no! _Harry shouted inside his head. _This is not going to happen again. _

"No, You're not going to force me to put this off any longer Hermione, it's time you listen to me and what I have to say." He sounded a little more sober now; maybe it was the realisation that this was an important moment he needed for them to understand.

"But you're drunk; we will listen to you tomorrow when you know what you're saying"

"I'm not that drunk" He lied, although he knew exactly what he was doing. "I know what I'm saying, and it needs to be said."

"Tomorrow" She warned, creating a crease in between her eyebrows looking like she could kill.

"No!" He shouted getting up from the bed. "Not tomorrow. I want you to know now!" Thank god for the Muffliato charm on the room.

"Know what?" Ron asked from the right of him, obviously interested yet pissed at Harry's late arrival.

"No Ron, he needs to be sober, he might regret it in the morning and I'm not taking advantage of his state to get answers out of him." She got up and took Harry's arm. "I'm taking him home" with that she apparated him to his flat and put him to bed. Harry didn't feel like arguing after the sucking feeling of apparition twice in one drunken night, not counting the first one with Draco when they were sober. He crawled into bed and rested his head on the pillow. "I can't believe you right now" Hermione shook her head. "Coming to the burrow at this time when you're drunk, scaring the shit out of me and Ron while we were sleeping. Do you have no respect what so ever?" She tucked him into bed and took off his shoes. She looked at him waiting for a reply, and then to find out he had already fallen asleep. He knew she actually cared, he just wished she showed it more instead of making him feel shit. Hermione then left the flat and left Harry there once again still holding his secret he's tried to get out so many times.

The morning after was not a lot of fun. Harry walked into work with the worst headache anyone could imagine, his legs and arms ached too, and Ron was in his office pacing back a forth.

"You're here" Ron pointed out the obvious. "I need to run this by you, Robards asked me too" He had documents in his hands.

"Please Ron just be a little quieter… and maybe don't move around so quick, it's making me feel dizzy" He moaned.

"I see, but to be honest mate I think you kind of deserve it. Seeing as you seemed to have had fun last night without me when you told me you were going to bed, then turning up late at my house and shouting at my wife and I. Hope you feel absolutely great." He said sarcastically.

"Are you taking the piss?" Harry glared at his so called friend, and wished he had enough energy to throw a punch at his stupid freckly face.

"We're trying to find our colleagues killer and you turn up to work with a bloody hangover Harry! What are you thinking?" Ron shouted. Harry clutched his head in pain and realised that they really weren't getting along lately at all. "That's right you weren't thinking at all" Ron threw the documents on the desk. "Look through that and get back to me." He then walked to the door. "Oh and Hermione demands to speak to you later, she wants to know what was so important that made you turn up late last night." Harry sat at his desk and bowed his head in his hands. He noticed Ron still hadn't moved from the door a few seconds later.

"Ok" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just we're stressed too with planning the wedding, Hermione's pregnant and is worrying about how to tell her own parents as well as mine. I need you to understand that."

"And I need you to understand my troubles too" Harry felt like bursting into tears. He couldn't figure out if it was because he felt so crap because of the hangover or if it was because he felt his friends didn't want to listen; felt they had no time for him anymore. It really did hurt a lot. Ron was silent for a moment before he next spoke.

"I promise we will listen to you tonight" And that was it, that was what pushed Harry over the edge. The fact he knew they probably weren't going to, the fact he knew they were probably going to interrupt him or come up with something completely unrelated to why he was feeling so down, or take no blame for their actions. He couldn't stand listening to Ron make a promise he knew he probably wouldn't keep. He sat there and cried. "Harry? Are you crying?" Ron shut the door again and walked up to him.

"Please leave me alone for a minute" He tried to hide his face, he didn't want to seem weak. He was angry more than anything but he couldn't stop the tears.

"Harry please, why are you crying?"

"Just go" Ron pulled Harry in and hugged him, and Harry cried some more, holding onto his friend he had known since he was 11; the first friend he ever really had. The friend he had by his side that helped him destroy Voldemort, the friend who helped him through that hard time and helped him save the Wizarding world.

"Harry" Ron sounded worried for him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying, it's just my friends mean the world to me, and if I don't have you guys…" Harry tried to explain.

"Harry I am so sorry" He let go of his friend and looked at him. "Is it something really bad?" He asked.

"Um" Harry didn't know how to respond, it could be bad because he knew how his friends didn't like Draco and they hadn't had the chance to see the new him like he had. But then again they could understand. All he knew was he needed to tell someone and he wanted his friends to know everything so he didn't have to lie. "Depends how you take it I guess."

"What's it about?"

"It's something I need you and Hermione here for, and preferably not at work" He looked up out the glass wall to make sure no one was looking at them, and saw Robards looking in. _Shit. _But then just as Harry was preparing himself for Robards outburst, his boss nodded his head with sympathy and walked away. It confused the dark haired man but he then thought Robards might have thought this was all about Olivier. Harry bowed his head again. Merlin this was all so messed up.

"Straight after work we will go get Hermione and Apparate to your apartment. Mum and dad will be at home with Ginny and George and I think it's best if you don't turn up there for a while." Ron explained.

"What?" He kind of felt hurt in all honesty.

"Ginny was in tears when you left, she likes to pretend she's strong but she's not. Mum just wants to make sure she's ok and doesn't want to see her in anymore heartbreak; I hope you understand that mate? She doesn't think bad of you don't worry, I told her you weren't cheating and Ginny made it clear that you two weren't actually together."

"Right"

"So tonight?"

"Yeah, straight after work?"

"Straight after work." He confirmed.

Would he finally get to tell them the truth? Would he finally be able to explain how he was attracted to a man? And not just any man either… Draco Malfoy, The guy they all hated for so long; the guy who tried to make their lives hell. He wasn't overly confident this would all go down well, but he knew he needed to tell the truth and be brave like a true Gryffindor. This was just something he needed to do.


	13. Tears and headaches come with the truth

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Tears and headaches come with the truth**

Harry pulled himself together and tried to focus on his work until the end of the day came. He just wanted to walk into Draco's office and ask for a hug… _is that too sappy? _He thought to himself, but in honesty he couldn't care less, he loved Draco and at the moment he was the only one who he felt he could go to if anything was going on, especially if the people causing the trouble were his two best friends, the people he used to think he could always go to.

"Ready?" Ron poked his head through the door. He was being a little kinder now, but Harry wasn't stupid and knew it was only because he broke down and cried in the middle of work. He wondered how long it would take before Ron went back to being a dick. He hoped it really was because of the pregnancy and the wedding, because he didn't feel he could keep this up for the rest of his life, he hoped it was a phase.

"Sure" Harry swung his jacket over himself and picked up his bag.

"Hermione's meeting us by the fountain" Harry nodded and followed the red head down to the atrium. Just like he was told Hermione was standing there waiting for them. Her hair was pinned up in a bun and she honestly did look really pretty today.

"Harry" She stepped forward with a worried look upon her face as soon as she saw them. "Ron said you were crying? Are you ok?"

Harry glared at Ron "I'm fine. Let's get going." He wanted the truth out as soon as possible, he had held it in for far too long.

"Ok" She walked to the left of him, Ron to his right. They apparated to Harry's flat and Hermione and Ron both sat down straight away, waiting for what he was going to say. He hadn't even put his bag down when Hermione spoke. "So?"

"Um, want a cup of tea first?"

"Is it really that bad?" Ron asked frowning.

"Um… I just thought I would ask…"

"Harry you've finally got us here, so common talk mate"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Well if you're going to be like that about it"

"Like what?"

"Rushing it like you need to be somewhere, I'm your friend you shouldn't treat me like I'm in the way or…" He stopped. "What I'm about to say is really hard for me to tell you, but I feel I need to because that's what friends do and I can't hold it in any longer." He realised he was breathing heavily in his little tantrum. Both of his so called friends sat there with their jaws dropped, looking taken back by his words.

"I'm sorry, I just - "

"No." He stopped the ginger from speaking any further by lifting his hand up to indicate he wanted him to shut his mouth. He sat opposite them on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. The couple didn't speak any further and just sat and waited till he was ready to speak again. "You're not making things easy for me" Harry started to cry slightly again, he just couldn't stop the tears from falling. He remembered what Draco had said: You have to 'Cry before you can wipe away the tears' and 'Things will get better' – He really hoped they did. "I have tried what seems like a billion times to tell you both so many things, but you just cut me off and assume I was going to say something else."

"Harry" Hermione started sympathetically.

"No, this time Hermione you let me finish" He said calmly even though annoyed. Hermione looked taken back and surprised at him, but no he wasn't going to be trampled on anymore. These were his best friends, so why were they treating him like pieces of dirt on the bottom of their shoes? "You say I've changed but I don't really see how?"

"You've just told so many lie's lately Harry"

"They weren't lie's, they were things I never got around to saying, and things I wanted to keep quiet till I was ready, because believe it or not, this is a pretty big deal for me."

"I understand now and we're so sorry we weren't the best of friends to you, I realise my fault and I will do anything to make it up to you. I promise I didn't set out to hurt you" Tears started to fall from her eyes, but this was no time to all feel sorry for Hermione. He felt like he was being mean, but he reminded himself they made him feel like crap just by not letting him speak, or ignoring that he wasn't happy. That's not what friends do at all.

"What's a pretty big deal for you?" Ron held his wife's hand and put his other arm around her waist to comfort her. Harry suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. This was it, he would tell them and once they got over it or accepted it, he could carry on with Draco with no secrets and maybe move forward. He would have the happiness his two friends shared. He had to admit to himself, it was sometimes hard being the third wheel, he hadn't even realised it till now.

"I'm uh… I think I'm, No I know I am but…" and he cried again. Why was it so hard to say? He's been wanting to say it for so long.

"Harry?" Hermione got up and knelt on the floor in front of him, placing one of her hands on his knee for comfort. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I don't know how you will respond" He sniffed.

"We will accept it and be happy for you that you now know and are strong enough to admit it"

"I don't think you… wait, what?" Harry had a feeling she knew something; she had that look in her eyes, and it was the way she said that sentence.

"I know Harry, I know you like men." Well… that took him by surprise, and apparently it took Ron by surprise too. Ron was red in the face and his jaw had dropped as far as it possibly could.

"H-how?" He stuttered looking at her like he had seen something not even magically possible.

"I know you too well, I did wonder for a while and with all of this…" She waved her hands in the air "It was easy to guess I was right."

"Of course" Hermione could read through anyone. He laughed slightly closing his eyes, preparing himself for the next part. "I'm dating Draco Malfoy." And that was that, the truth was all out in the open. Hermione let go of his leg and sat back on the floor, her jaw dropped and her eyes were unreadable. Ron clasped his hands to his face in… horror? Oh Merlin no. "Say something?" They still didn't respond. Harry started to panic.

"D-Draco M-Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered in shock. "No" She shook her head in disbelief. Ron stood up from the chair and walked around it with his hand to his mouth, possibly to keep his jaw up.

"Yes" Harry answered.

Hermione looked at her fiancé and her fiancé looked at her. "Harry… you're not under the Imperius curse are you?" She got up and looked into his eyes.

"Of course not don't be stupid"

"Drank a potion maybe? Is he poisoning you?" Harry pushed her hands away.

"Stop it, I'm fine and no he hasn't done anything like that to me. He's changed; he's a really nice guy."

"I don't believe that for a second" Ron said with a bit of a temper. "You're mad" He turned to Harry and waved his hands around like the mad one in the room. "You've completely lost it haven't you?"

"No - "

"You're fucking Malfoy, of course you have!"

"I'm not _fucking _him… I'm just seeing him." Harry could help but think _I'm not fucking him yet anyway, _but he thought he could keep that little detail to himself. Hermione still sat on the floor shocked, looking like she was trying to work something out like it was a task, like she had to find out what was possessing him and find the cure.

"He's a git Harry, always has been. Why all of a sudden have you turned a poof and started dating him? He's an asshole and he will never change." Ronald Weasley had stepped over the line.

"No! After all you've said and done you have no right to treat Draco like the bad person in all of this. I thought you were my friends, look at what we've all been through together; I thought you two would be the ones who stuck with me till the end. But no, you've let me down and I'm not letting it pass me by anymore."

"Harry please, he doesn't mean it" Hermione cried.

"He does Hermione!"

"He doesn't, were just shocked, you could have - "

"Could have told you before? HA!" he laughed sarcastically. "I've been fucking trying!"

"No Harry -"

"Shut up!" He pointed at her, with tears strolling down his cheeks "It's my turn to speak. Let me speak." He felt a sense of triumph. He was glad he was standing up for himself, it needed to be done. She did indeed not carry on speaking but then of course Ron spoke up.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" He jumped forward and pushed Harry into the side of the fire place. Harry hit his head against the top and tumbled to the floor.

"RON!" Hermione screamed. Then Harry blacked out.

.

o.o.O.O.o.o

.

The flowers smelt beautiful, he didn't really know if Harry liked flowers but he would soon find out. In his other hand he carried a bottle of fire whiskey. He hoped the dark haired wizard was home, otherwise he would feel like a right dickhead. But that was the whole point of surprises wasn't it? You just hoped for the best that it turned out perfectly like it did when you were planning it in your head? Draco wanted to show Harry how much he cared for him, and possibly to say sorry for the massive hangover he probably had, although buying more alcohol then probably wasn't sensible. He checked himself in a window just before approaching Harry's door. He thought buying a new top to visit the guy was a bit much, but what can he say? He wanted to impress.

He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door, which was very hard with the fire whiskey and flowers in his hands but he just about managed it. There was no answer at first and Draco hoped he was just juggling things about and was late opening the door instead of at his friends or something. What happens if he was on a date with someone else? They didn't exactly make this a relationship so Harry was free to do whatever he wanted. _Oh Merlin please no. _He knocked again just in case the tanned Wizard didn't hear, that was a possibility.

Then he heard a voice whisper something "Ron you have to get it."

"No Hermione, we can leave it."

Great… Potters friends were inside. But why were they whispering and where was Harry? "Harry?" He called.

"Fucking hell" He heard weasel curse.

"Ron!" His bushy haired girlfriend warned.

"Hey, Potter wannabe's, you want to open up or what?" He couldn't help it, the insults and snide remarks just came so easily when he was around them.

"Uh, coming." Granger shouted. She opened the door quarter of the way and poked her head out. "Uh Malfoy…" She looked down at the contents in his hands. "Flowers?"

"Uh yeah, where's Potter?" Oh the awkwardness.

"Um he's not home"

"Why are you here then?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Um, feeding his cat."

"You're lying"

"I'm not!" She seemed astounded he would think such a thing.

"Why do you start every sentence with 'Um' then? Plus I'm pretty sure Potter doesn't own a cat" She frowned and sighed at his words. Ron then came to the door.

"He doesn't want to see you right now" He said with a red face. His girlfriend nudged him in the stomach, _probably for being so blunt_ he thought. "Ow! What was that for?" Draco's stomach dropped and he felt sick. Harry didn't want to see him? What the hell happened since last night and right now? Also why would he send his idiotic friends out, the ones that were upsetting him yesterday? He felt his heart cracking in half.

"Malfoy" Hermione started then closed her eyes as if she didn't want to admit that Harry had indeed asked her to tell him to go away or something. Oh Merlin, he didn't want to hear it. "We need your help" … Huh?

"What are you blabbering on about?"

"Harry kind of hit his head… he won't wake up."

"What?" His eyes widened in horror. He pushed past the two and made his way into the house throwing the fire whiskey and the flowers on the sofa. "Where is he?"

"We've laid him on the bed" She started to cry. Draco ran into the only bedroom he could see guessing it was probably his and found Harry on the bed rubbing his head.

"Harry" He ran towards him and knelt in front of him clutching the man's head in between his own hands. "Are you ok?" Hermione and Ron walked in and looked surprised.

"Ow" Was all Harry said. Draco placed a kiss to the man's forehead.

"What happened" Draco asked and Harry looked up at Ron. The ginger went even redder if that was possible and bowed his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Harry, please forgive me." The guy begged. Draco stood up fast and walked towards the freckly ginger git and pulled out his wand, aiming at the guys chest. "Whoa Malfoy back off"

"What did you do to him?" He raised his voice.

"Malfoy" Hermione tried to get his attention so he wouldn't do anything he regretted.

"What did you do?" He asked louder digging the wand into the man's chest.

"Draco please" Harry moaned behind him, still clutching his throbbing head. The blonde dropped his wand at Harry's voice, doing as he was told.

"I told you Harry, he hasn't changed at all." Weasel said.

"You told them then?" Draco asked and Harry nodded in reply. "Good cause over wise this would be awkward." He sat on the bed and examined Harry's head noticing a small lump. "Hold still" He lifted his wand and cast a healing charm and the bump went away.

"Thank you" Harry smiled and buried his head into Draco's chest, and the blonde snaked his arms around him.

"I suggest you leave" Draco pointed the comment towards the two standing in the doorway.

"We're his friends" Weasel moaned like a child denied candy.

"Yes, the friends that hurt him verbally and physically. Now leave before I make you."

"You can't do that"

"Leave" Harry spoke up and Miss-know-it-all took her weasel by the arm.

"We are really truly so sorry Harry, this should have never got this out of hand. I realise we should have been more understanding rather than argue with you all of the time. We take the blame and I hope you can forgive us in time." The women cried. "I feel so bad"

"It's a shame someone had to get hurt for you to finally realise your wrongs" Harry muttered looking up from Draco's chest.

"I am so sorry" She cried more and more. "I really am. We've been unfair to you and let you down, and you're right, that's not what friends do. We've been through so much to let it all go like this now."

"You need to stop making excuses for Ron. He can apologise for himself." Harry returned to Draco's chest. No doubt he had a banging headache. Then in that moment Ron stepped forward… also crying. _Wow. _Draco had never seen the ginger cry before; this was a start.

"I don't know what got into me, I was angry, I thought I was sticking up for my future wife, but with that I hurt my friend. I shouldn't be choosing sides just because we're getting married, because all three of us stick together. I am so sorry and I completely understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you" All three other people in the room looked to Harry. All Draco was thinking was _Why the fuck not? He's a hurtful coward, make him suffer. _He realised this wasn't a good thought to have when he was trying so hard for Harry to be as nice as he could to his friends… but then again they gave him no reason to so far.

"Why not? You should do"

"You're my best friend." Harry stood up.

"After all of that? After all we've done without realising? Harry I've hurt you and you still stand there and forgive me?"

"I never said I forgive you, just that I don't hate you. I would much prefer it if we could speak about this tomorrow or something? You go home and think then come back to me tomorrow and tell me if you're sorry or not, and what you're exactly sorry for. I think we all need a bit of space right now." Draco watched the scene and felt like holding Harry so close to him. The man was obviously really hurt in many ways but he kept strong for their friendship. Draco was jealous at how nice of a guy he was.

"Ok, thank you though" Weasel said, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Come here" Harry said opening his arms out wide. His two friends walked into his arms and the Golden Trio looked complete from the outside, if only one knew of the pain inside. "Now go home, get some sleep, and start thinking."

"Ok we will" Hermione said. "I'm really sorry Harry." And she kissed him upon the cheek. "I hope your heads better soon."

Harry looked to Draco. "It's already so much better thanks to Draco" Draco couldn't help but smile. Harry's two friends smiled too and walked out. Harry and Draco followed behind.

"I'm still yet to like you, and that won't change" Ron said towards the blonde. Harry laughed.

"Of course" and then the couple left. Leaving Harry and Draco alone in the flat. "What's that?" Harry asked pointing to the flowers and fire whiskey the blonde had thrown on the couch just before he ran into the master bedroom, worrying about the man he loved. Draco walked over and picked them up.

"These were for you" He held out the flowers. He was pretty sure he was blushing. "And I thought we could have a glass or two" He held up the fire whiskey bottle.

"Perfect" Harry smiled taking the flowers and smelling them. "Completely perfect. Thank you." He placed a lingering kiss on the pale mans lips and walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

"What a night ey?"

"You could say that yeah, being pushed into the fire place wasn't my highlight of the evening."

"Obviously" Draco walked up behind him and snaked his arms around him once again. "You're alright now though yeah?"

"I'm more than alright when I'm with you."

"I like the cheesy lines, maybe you hit your head a little too hard though?" The blonde laughed. Harry turned around and held the other man close to him. He could smell some kind of potion on Draco and it was absolutely hypnotising.

"You smell really good" He smiled.

"Thank you" Draco had spent most of his school years trying to make Harry Potter's life miserable, yet now he was determined to make the guy love him, and to make him realise that Draco loved him back. He thought it was quite funny how 2 years down the line he found that they had both changed a great deal, they were both different yet somewhat the same, the main difference being that Draco's life now revolved around one thing, or rather one person; Harry Potter, the chosen one. He leant forward and crashed their lips together, catching the other man in a deep passionate kiss. Draco used his hands to feel up and down Harry's back and Harry was doing the same to him. Then when he needed to come up for breath he started to place kissed across Harry's jaw and down his neck. Harry reached under Draco's new shirt and started to feel the muscles there. They held each other close and kissed once more. Draco was out of breath "Bedroom?"

"Yeah" They carried on kissing as Harry guided them through the flat till they reached the bedroom, only once did Draco knock into a coffee table, due to himself not being able to see where he was going. As soon as they were there Harry lifted Draco's shirt off of him and kissed his bare chest.

"Harry" said in panic.

"Hmm?" He carried on kissing.

"Stop" He held Harry's travelling hands still.

"What?" The man looked up with worry and rejection on his face.

"I…" Draco couldn't finish his sentence.

"You don't want to do this?"

"Oh no, I totally do, completely, a 100 percent" He laughed. "I mean look at you" He smiled but then that smile fell into a frown. "But then look at me." Harry had no idea what he was talking about and made a crease in between his eyebrows in confusion. Then Draco nodded down to his own chest and it was clear what he was worried about now. There was a long visible scar down the front of the pale mans chest. Harry's insides dropped at the realisation that he caused this never fading wound. He looked back up at Draco and saw the uncertainty in his face; the worry in his eyes.

Harry focused back on the long deep scar and trailed his fingers down it on Draco's chest. "This was my fault" He muttered with a hint of sadness, his deep green eyes looked up to his lovers stormy grey ones "I'm so sorry Draco, if I could take it back you know I would" He frowned.

"But I wouldn't want you to"

Harry looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

Draco smiled "Turns out I needed to be taught a lesson the hard way, I was a selfish, mean, big headed git. I don't blame you, because it helped me be who I am today, and without it, we may not have found each other again with a completely different connection than before."

Harry said nothing. He returned his eyes to the clear scar across the blonde's chest, and looked as though he were in deep thought. The scar had a pink tinge to it and dented the skin a little. It started just where Draco's heart would be and ended just above his waist line. One clean but deadly cut. Harry's heart hurt to think he could cause so much damage to the pale handsome man.

"We both have scars now" Draco lifted a strand of dark hair away from Harry's tanned face. Trying to hold the wild strand back with his hand he leant forward and pressed a kiss upon the lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry leant into the touch and took in his lovers smell.

"You smell so good" He murmured again.

"Why thank you" Harry laughed, then lowered himself to place a path of light kisses up and down Draco's own scar.

"I have. two scars. though" He said between kissed.

"You do?"

Harry nodded "Yeah" He raised his hand to reveal 'I must not tell lies' on the back of it. "Umbridge kindly gave it to me" He sighed. Draco wondered how he never noticed it before. "I use a glamour to cover it up" Harry seemed to read his mind.

"You may have two scars, but I have a scar and a mark inked to my skin, forever reminding myself and others what horrible thing I was part of" Draco twitched his arm, but didn't raise it to show it off. He was still so ashamed of the meaning after all this time. The ugly mark stood out clear on his pale white skin, bewitched to never fade.

"Look at us comparing battle scars" Harry laughed. "We're getting over the mental ones, we can get over these too, and this - " Harry grabbed the blondes arm "Means nothing anymore, it's the person beneath that counts!"

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's lips once more. "It's written into your skin" He held Harry's hand, the one with Umbridge's mark. "So tell me no lie when I ask you this Potter" Harry nodded. "Do you love me?"

"I do" he said truthfully.

"Say it then, I stopped you last night because you were drunk, but do you really mean it?" He asked.

Harry took the man's face in his hands. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you."

"Even with all my flaws and my horrid past?"

"I'll love you forever and always Draco, till the day my heart stops beating"

"That's a long time then… seeing as you refuse to die" Draco laughed and pulled the dark haired man closer. "Thank god for Chimaeras"

"I'm sorry?"

"That day I interviewed you, it was about your Chimaera case"

"Of course"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**A/N: No lie… I nearly cried writing this. I know it sounds kinda like an ending, but my god people, this is just the start ;)! Hope you like the story so far!**


	14. Gossip Travels

**A/N: My longest chapter yet ;D! This got a little confusing while I was writing, but I blame that on me being extremely tired because of college, work, performance's and hours of rehearsals… plus I've not been very well the last few days. Things are just not on my side lately haha. But yeah anyways… it should all be ok now that I've fiddled with a few bits… ENJOY!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Gossip travels**

Life seemed close to perfect. The main reason being that Harry and Draco were in a relationship finally after that night when every truth came out. They were hugging each other close under the sheets when Draco said it. "So Potter"

"Malfoy" Harry made it clear to the other man that he used his last name so he would too.

"Sorry force of habit." He cuddled Harry closer, wrapping his strong yet small arms around him. Harry was still waiting to wake up on his own; he didn't believe they had just shared such an intimate moment. But it had happened, and Draco was still here in his bed; he didn't run away like Harry half expected him to. "Do you think you may want to be my boyfriend?" He said it confidently but the look in his eyes said he was nervous.

"Yes, I would" and that was that. They were finally together and they both knew what the next step would be if the other part of the Trio hadn't already gone blabbing. But Harry doubted that.

It had been 2 days since that night and it was now Wednesday. Ron hadn't spoken to Harry since. He stayed in the archive all day to see if he could find anything on this Killer – There was obviously sill no luck. The dark haired man wondered if he should be the one to approach his friend instead of waiting for his friend to approach him. Harry in the space on those 2 days as well told Robards all about how Sebastian Jones - son of a death eater they were looking for - was working at 'The Wingardium' paper. Robards got onto this straight away and managed to have the man in the ministry in only a short amount of hours, ready for questioning. That was an interesting scene too…

While waiting for everyone to arrive, Sebastian was placed in a small room with 2 Aurors; Harry and Terrance Luckett. "Potter" Jones spoke.

"Please don't speak Mr Jones" Luckett responded.

"It's very brave of you pulling me in here"

"Mr Jones!" Luckett warned.

"Considering I know your little secret"

"Mr Jones, if you refuse to stop speaking I will have to silence you with magic. Now please sit there and be quiet."

Harry didn't respond. The only secret his mind drifted to was the one about him and Draco. But how did the man know? He dropped his head, he knew if he said anything it would get him in trouble, and it would also be asking for trouble from Sebastian. But what would he say during the questioning? _Oh Merlin. _Once everyone arrived and the questioning started, Harry was starting to feel a little sick at the thought it would all come spilling out now. They asked questions about Sebastian's father, and then asking things that would tell them is he was involved in anything himself. Sebastian was very clever. Harry knew he wasn't an innocent man, but Sebastian kept out of all the big drama during the war, and has had a clean good record since when it comes to crimes. But Sebastian was the type that could play mind games. He wouldn't say anything about his father; using the excuse of 'he doesn't tell me his business' and 'I haven't seen him in 2 years anyway'. Harry was relieved when the questioning came to an end and nothing about him and Draco was said. But when Sebastian was allowed to go as a free man he turned around to the dark haired Auror, making sure no one else was in ear shot.

"If anything happens to my father, I'll make sure something happens to Malfoy. You understand scar head?" Harry swallowed hard, that had confirmed the man knew his biggest secret.

"You ought to be careful, you're still in the ministry talking to an Auror; I suggest you watch what you're saying."

"And we all know what will happen if you tell on me don't we? Bye bye Draco Malfoy." _Fuck that. _

"How could you say anything when you're locked up in Azkaban with Dementors sucking out your soul?" Harry was proud of himself for being so quick.

"Nice one Potter, but you obviously don't know anything about me" He laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Goodbye Potter, see you around." He said when Auror Luckett walked up behind Harry, and he walked away.

"What was that about?" Terrence asked.

"Nothing" Harry didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but something told him just to keep his mouth shut.

"I was going to say something back there."

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

"What Jones said, I should have logged that in the books, got him in trouble for speaking like that to an Auror before the questioning. But I didn't because whatever it was it sounded like it would cause trouble for you." He shrugged.

"Thank you"

"I'm not doing it ever again though; it would get me in trouble if anyone knew." He frowned.

"I know sorry, I really do appreciate it."

"It's ok. See you later?"

"Sure." Then they both went their separate ways.

Wednesday lunch time Harry made his way to the staffroom in hopes of finding Kingsley to talk to him about Millers trial that was coming up, but instead he found his red headed friend. Ron was stood up drinking a warm cup of tea in conversation with William from Hermione's department. The two men connected eyes once but Ron turned away to carry on with his chat, not waving Harry over like he would have done before. Harry took this as a sign to keep away. Maybe Ron _had _thought about it like he'd asked, but maybe he came to the conclusion that he hated Harry and decided he didn't agree with the whole situation.

'The boy who lived' once again had changed his mood in the space of half a day. He quietly made himself a cup of tea and sat himself down to read the Daily Prophet at the other side of the room. He kept glancing up at Ron to see if he was going to come over and join him… but he didn't. He wished Kingsley would turn up soon so he could at least speak to someone and not look like such a loner, but once again life's actions were not on his side today.

Suddenly an Owl swooped down from the corner of a door nearly hitting Auror Elliot on the head. Harry watched it sore around the room until it was heading straight for him. He was just about to jump out of the way of the crazy owl when he realised it wasn't flying at him, it was flying to him. It was Draco's brown fluffy owl with a piece of parchment tied to its leg with, yes; a black ribbon around it. He smiled and took the letter.

_Harry,_

_Are you free anytime tonight? I already miss you._

_Love,_

_Draco x_

Simple but sweet. Harry took out a quill from his pocket to reply when someone spoke. "Who's that from?" Ron asked.

"Draco" He looked up at the man.

"Oh" They looked at each other in an awkward silence for a few minutes, and then Harry stood up.

"I must get back to work." He said tucking the letter into a pocket in his robes.

"I found something." That stopped Harry in his tracks.

"You have?"

"Yeah, well I'm not sure if it's anything useful yet but…" Ron gestured to the chairs. "Shall we sit down?" Harry did as he was told and sat down once more. Ron took out a piece of folded parchment from the inside of his robes. "I copied this from the archive as we're not allowed to take anything out" He unwrapped it to show Harry. "But there's this man called Terrence Fisher. He was brought in 5 years ago for a murder of a young teenage girl, but he got away with it as there was not enough evidence to convict him." Ron slipped quite easily into Auror mode. "What stuck out to me was that her wand was also missing."

"Just like these four murders"

"Precisely, but also when they searched Terrence's house they found 14 other wands, none of which were Kayla's."

"Kayla?"

"The teenage girl who was murdered" Harry nodded in understanding. "One of the wands belonged to a guy called Calvin Timbrell, he was murdered two years before Kayla. But when they checked this wand it was apparently won from him around the time of his death. So again there was not enough evidence to convict him." Ron looked a Harry, probably waiting for praise.

"Was this all that was in the archive on the guy?" Harry questioned.

"Um, yeah I think so."

"Ok, I'll read through the document again just to be sure you haven't missed anything out." Ron looked insulted by his friend's lack of trust in him that he had said everything that was on there. "Could you start looking in to how we can track down this guy?"

"Already done it"

"You have?" Harry was genuinely shocked. He knew Ron was a hard worker but he usually needed to be pushed and never made drastic decisions by himself.

"Yeah, he's living in Farlell Village these days. I have the address and I also checked where he works, turns out he runs your boyfriends paper." Ron said it with such an unusual straight face Harry knew he was trying to be chill about the whole matter. The chosen one was surprised but pleased about how far Ron had gone to track this bloke. He hadn't missed anything. The fact about Terrence owning Draco's paper; 'The Wingardium' seemed absurd. Harry remembered Hermione mentioning it was a big supporter of Magical Creatures rights, and he couldn't quite picture a possible murderer cuddling a cute Crup puppy. This also meant Narcissa Malfoy knew the man.

"Wow Ron, you thought of everything"

"I surprise myself sometimes" He laughed slightly. "But I guess…" He then looked down at his lap.

"What?"

"I wasn't quite sure how to speak to you, so I stayed away and tried to focus my mind on something else, then I got stuck into this and it kept me busy." He tried to smile. "I'm so sorry Harry, I've been a terrible friend and I realise that now. And Merlin, I really didn't think that push was going to end up you falling completely into the fireplace and smacking your head then passing out, I'm really, really sorry mate, please forgive me?"

"But what about everything else?"

"I'm sorry for never letting you speak, I realise how it was a really hard thing to tell us, and the way we reacted wasn't fair. That was what you were worried about wasn't it?"

"Kind of yeah" Harry frowned.

"I accept you for whomever, or whatever you are. If you like cock then so be it." Harry widened his eyes in shock, and then let out a laugh.

"Ron, please don't say it like that."

"I'm just saying, me and Hermione have been talking, and we think it's great you've accepted what you like and who you are."

"And?" Harry waited for something else he was looking for in Ron's apology, but Ron sat there with a confused look upon his face.

"Um… I'm not sure what else I should be saying?"

"What about the fact that I'm in a relationship with Draco?"

"Um, uh, well…" Ron was clearly uncomfortable. "That's a hard one…"

"Ron" Harry almost growled unhappily.

"Mate, he's Malfoy, how did you expect me to react?"

"I hoped you would be understanding and that you would make time to get to know the new him." Harry answered as if it was obvious.

"I'm trying to understand I really am, but every time I come close to accepting the fact that he's the guy you've chosen, the only thing I can think about was all those times he made fun of my family, all the times he called Hermione a Mudblood, and the time when he set out to kill Dumbledore. Harry I get that he's probably changed, but he's always going to be a Malfoy, and Malfoy's have always been known to be pureblood scum." Harry glared at him. "His father may have changed too, but only because they're failed death eaters and everyone hates them."

"Draco is not his father!" Harry raised his voice slightly and suddenly realised where they were. The whole packed staffroom were looking at the two men in silence, some frowning, some looking confused and some with their jaws dropped to the floor. _Oh shit. _How much of the conversation had everyone listened to? Ron cleared his throat awkwardly and fidgeted in his seat.

"Ok people, I want to see you all getting back to work now, I'm cutting your break short." Kingsley called out to the room. "Common move it!" Everyone started to mumble annoyed words as they all filed out of the door. Harry couldn't feel his body, his heart seemed to have stopped, he couldn't breathe and he was pretty sure he looked red in the face. "Maybe you two should talk in your offices the next time you're having a private conversation?" Kingsley seemed annoyed. "I don't want to have to do that again" he pointed to the last people walking out of the door. "You hear me?" _Fuck._

"We're sorry Minister" Ron took the professional approach rather than sounding like he was talking to a friend. "It won't happen again. Sorry we caused you trouble."

"You haven't caused me any trouble" Suddenly the two men were confused. "You've caused trouble for yourselves." Kingsley sounded calmer and nicer now than he did a few seconds ago. "Most people heard most of that." Harry swallowed hard. "From the word Cock." _Darn it Ronald. _Kingsley shrugged his shoulders. "I don't particularly care, but you do know it will be the centre of all gossip for the next few weeks?"

_Fucking shitting bollocks. _Harry cursed inside of his head a thousand times. _Why has it got to be one thing after the other? _He felt like utter crap. "I'm sorry mate" Ron apologised looking truly sorry. Harry dropped his head into his hands and tried to breathe steadily. Why was he such an emotional wreck these last few days? What had gotten into him? As an Auror he should know about keeping conversations in private rooms, not in the middle of a staffroom. What had made him so careless?

"Harry" Kingsley knelt down in front of him. "I insist you have the rest of the week off, you're not in a good place right now, your minds not with your work." Harry was about to argue. "No, you need a very long weekend to get your head straight, sort out a few things" He looked to Ron. "Even Gawain Robards said he saw you crying the other day. You work constantly so a few days off won't hurt."

"But this murder case." He tried to think of an excuse.

"I can team up with Terrence Luckett or Elliot until you get back." Ron suggested, and Kingsley nodded.

"But I want to be here, we've just got some clue to who the murderer is, I can't abandon it all now." Harry moaned shaking his head as if this was a horrible idea.

"You will be back Monday morning, just have Tomorrow, Friday and the weekend off."

"I've got Teddy Friday for a week, so I'll still be busy."

"Well then, spend some time with your Godson, I just don't want to see you here, ok?" Kingsley wasn't going to give up so Harry nodded.

"Thank you Kingsley" he sighed.

"No problem, just let go of work till Monday, we can cover till you get back. Now go home now before you hear the gossip." Kingsley laughed but Harry felt sick. If those few people told their friends and family, it would be all over the ministry in an hour and all over the Wizarding world by tomorrow morning. Life after the war proved somehow to seem just as challenging as the actual war itself. Ok… it's not on the same scale, but emotionally it felt near enough the same.

They all stood up and Kingsley took Harry by the hand and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a really good man Harry, don't let the gossip get to you, and never let anyone let you think it's a bad thing to be different." He smiled a smile that reached his eyes. "If ever in doubt just think… You're Harry freakin' Potter." He laughed. "See you Monday." Kingsley left the two men standing in the room on their own.

"I am so sorry" Ron mumbled unhappily.

"You seem to be saying that a lot."

"I know but I mean what I'm saying."

"Fine, please just leave it now Ron. I get it that you still don't like Draco, but all I'm asking is that you get along with him when he's around for me, am I asking for too much?"

"No I guess not."

"Good. I'm going home, keep me updated on Terrance Fisher would you?"

"Of course" And then Harry left the ministry. But he didn't go home at all; he went straight to Draco's office. Just has he was approaching the door of the building all he could think about was – It didn't matter now if Sebastian said anything, it was all going to be out in the world soon anyways. He pushed open the glass door to find Malfoy in the reception talking to a pregnant woman with a kid in her arms.

"Of course, that should be no problem. Thank you." Draco said smiling. The women waved goodbye before walking past Harry and out of the door.

"Harry" Draco smiled again. He seemed to be in a real happy mood today… Harry cursed to himself for having to be the one to destroy it. He hated that happening to himself. "Come on, we will go to my office."

"Mr Potter" Jess the receptionist waved at him.

"Uh, Hey"

"Lovely to see you back here again, maybe we can get drinks tonight?"

"Not tonight, I'm really busy sorry."

"Oh ok" Her smile dropped a little. "No problem, maybe another time." Harry nodded and followed Draco through the doors and down the corridor to his office.

"I think she has a thing for you, the receptionist" Draco laughed.

"Oh well" He said turning to the other man and whispering "You know I only have eyes for you."

"Good" Draco opened his door and let Harry walk in first.

"Who was the lady with the child you were speaking to?"

"That's Maureen Wilshere and her son" Draco sat down at his desk. "She's a journalist here, but as you saw, she's heavily pregnant with twins and she asked if I would cover for her while she's off having them. My boss accepted it so she was just popping in to show me some stuff." Harry thought back to the conversation he was having earlier about Terrence Fisher when Draco mentioned his boss.

"You're going to be a journalist?"

"Only for a few months, Fisher my boss said he will evaluate my work afterwards and consider giving me a full time job writing, obviously I'll still do some working in photography too though. I wouldn't let go of that for anything." Draco just kept on smiling, he was truly happy.

"Well done hun" Harry smiled leaning forward to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"Thank you" Draco pulled him into another kiss, but this one was longer than the last and it didn't say _I'm just about to give you horrible news _like Harry's did.

"Draco I need to tell you something."

"Ok?" Draco got up and pinned another photo to the wall.

"Um…" Harry didn't know how to really say it. He was panicking inside.

Draco turned around. "What is it?" Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Harry love, what's going on?" Draco started to look worried, his eyes widened. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"What? No, of course not" Harry put both of his hands on Draco's arms as he saw his boyfriend visibly relax.

"Don't scare me like that." He moaned.

"Draco" He needed to just say it "People know."

"Know what?"

"They know about us."

"Who?" Draco once again looked worried.

"A few Aurors and ministry staff when I left but possibly more now."

"Shit Potter, how the fuck?" Draco took a step back in shock.

"I was speaking to Ron and people overheard in the staffroom."

"Staffroom? You were speaking about us in a busy place? Are you an idiot?"

"No, Draco please, I didn't mean to. Ron was the one who was speaking loud so people could hear, and then we just forgot where we were."

"Potter are you crazy?" Draco spat in anger. The use of his last name on his lovers tongue didn't sound good.

"I don't need you against me too, I feel like I've just got Ron and Hermione back." Draco leant against the wall and brushed his blonde locks back with his hand looking tired.

"I'm not against you."

"Is it such a bad thing? I mean we could go around like normal now."

"You don't understand" He clenched his fists and then let them go again. _Oh Merlin. _Harry was worried that he had fucked everything up once again. "I want to be seen with you I really do, but I haven't even come out to my parents yet. Just imagine what they would think, say and do when word got back to them."

"Oh…"

"Yes oh."

"Maybe they won't find out?"

"They read most papers every day, what else do you think they would do with all of their spare time? We're bound to be front page." He closed his eyes and pulled at his hair. "They're going to literally slaughter me."

"Don't be dramatic Draco" Harry tried to touch his arm in comfort but the blonde moved away.

"I'm not being dramatic Potter"

"Stop calling me Potter!"

"I'm sorry, I just, It's easy to switch when I'm angry at you."

"You're angry at me?"

"Yes, yes I am." _Oh dear. _"You know what my father's like"

"Yes but - "

"My parents made one heir, if that one heir is gay that means he can't produce another heir after him. Don't you see? All my family care about is carrying on the Malfoy name."

"Maybe they won't care so much now that - "

"Now that they have something bad against their name? Like the losers of the war?"

"Stop fucking finishing my sentences! You're being just like my so called friends and I hate it. If you're against me too who the fuck do I have _Malfoy? _Fucking no one, that's who! So shut the fuck up and listen to me before you speak. I'm sorry I made a mistake ok? Can we just work this out together instead of you trying to make me feel shit?" Well… that done it. Harry was breathing heavily, his fists clenched in tight balls and his face most likely bright red in anger. He had, had enough of this. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his days being told what he's thinking, or what's actually going on with Him like he didn't know.

Draco stood there not moving, his feet seemingly stuck to the ground, his body frozen in a shocked position. He quite clearly didn't know what to say. Did he feel bad? "Harry…"

"What?" He spat. Draco just walked forward and caught the other man in a tight hug.

"I love you so much and I would never want to hurt you"

"You sound like Hermione." He mumbled into Draco's Black buttoned shirt.

"Harry James Potter" Draco pulled back from the hug so he could look at Harry, but their bodies still touching. "There's always going to be people trying to ruin us. There's always going to be obstacles we need to overcome. I guess we can deal with my parents about this."

"We?"

"Of course, you're going to be in my life for a very long time. They're just going to have to accept the fact that you're the person I fell in love with. We will face this together so they know we come as a package now."

Harry smiled. "No offence, but I don't like the idea of meeting your parents as your boyfriend yet. I'm not ready for that."

"You're going to have to in the end."

"Not just yet though."

"Ok" Draco held his lover close once again. "But please forgive me for being such a git just then. I was angry and wanted to let it all out, I didn't mean to cut you off or anger you as well."

"You're forgiven." Harry had to stand on tip toes to place a kiss on Draco's forehead when they were standing up, but he managed it.

.

o.o.O.O.o.o

.

"Don't tell anyone I said anything, but I was just in the staffroom and Potter was walking to Weasley, turns out Potter's a poof with Malfoy." A lady with black hair who worked in law enforcement told a lady with blonde hair who worked in another department.

"No" The blonde lady said in surprise. "You can't be serious? What a waste of such a good body, I can't believe I'm actually jealous of that pureblood scum." She waved over to her other friend. "Jenny, come over here"

"Don't tell anyone." Her dark haired friend whispered annoyed.

"Jenny won't tell anyone, and if the gossip gets out it could be anyone who was in the staffroom right?"

"I guess so." She admitted.

"Jenny you'll never guess what?"

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Potter and Malfoy are an item"

"Oh my god, you're pulling my leg?"

"No, it's true, Carrie over hear overheard it in the staffroom."

"Did I just hear you say Potters a bender with that death eater?" A man came over.

Jenny jumped up on the spot. "I knew there was something about him, he was never going to be completely straight was he?"

"I heard the same thing, I was making a pot of tea when I heard Weasley talk about cock, don't reckon he's one of them too do you? In the closet using Granger to hide how bent he is?" Another guy joined in.

"I must go tell Freya, she has the biggest crush on the hero!" Jenny dashed off towards her friend.

"Thought you said she wasn't going to tell anyone?" The dark haired lady called Carrie growled.

"Chillax my friend, if everyone knows it's not going to get back to you."

"Oh my god Freya, did you hear? Potters fucking Draco Malfoy!" Jenny shouted across the room.

"I know Jeremy just told me! Didn't know he swung that way, it's a real shock."

Hermione sat in the staffroom of her department eating an apple when this was all going on around her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to go over to people and say how it wasn't true, but the whole room was buzzing about it now, and when she left to go back to her office she heard it buzzing around the corridors too.

"Is it true your friend Potter's gay with Malfoy?" one man shouted from in the middle of a group of pretended not to hear and changed her path and headed towards her fiancé's office instead. Another group of people down another corridor stopped talking when she walked past and looked at her.

"Ronald what in Merlin's name happened in the staffroom today? Everyone knows about Harry!" She gave him a piercing stare once she barged into his small office. Ron lifted his head from a pile of documents.

"Harry and I were talking and people overheard."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine."

"I have to go see him, he's been an emotional wreck lately and he must be taking this hard." She turned around to open the door again.

"You won't find him in his office."

"Why?" She stopped.

"Kingsley sent him home, he's off till Monday."

"Oh Merlin, is he alright?"

"I told you he's fine."

"Ron, how do you know? Knowing him lately he's gone home to cry and worry about it all. We're his friends we need to be there for him."

"You're right." The ginger stood up from his desk and put his coat on. "Let's go."

"We should tell Robards where were going; get him to tell my boss Karen." She headed for the head Aurors office, Ron not far behind her. Robards accepted it saying he was worrying about Harry lately too, and that shocked Ron as Robards was usually a grumpy miserable old git towards him. But then Robards said how Kingsley was worried about him too and insisted he had time off. Robards was just following orders and keeping on the good side of the minister.

They arrived at Harry's flat and tried knocking 3 times, but there was no answer. "Do you think he's ok?" Ron asked.

"He could be with Draco?"

"Urgh." He moaned.

"Does he know were ok with it? You said you were speaking to him?"

"Yeah he knows, I told him I still didn't understand why Malfoy though, but he said as long as we get along when he's around that's all he wants."

"Ok good" She shuffled her feet on the floor. "Shall we go to the Wingardium's offices?"

"What and have a nice little chat with Draco? I don't think so." He shook his head.

"No Ronald, to look for Harry." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go back to work Mione." He moaned like a bored kid.

"You go back to work; I'm going to go check if he's there."

"You're not going on your own when the ferrets there with a wand!"

"He's not going to hurt us Ron! Grow up would you? Were not in school anymore and the war is over. People change. We have."

"We have?"

"Of course! Don't you realise how we made our friend feel? We were too worried about our own lives with the pregnancy, the wedding and finding our own place to see that our friend needed us because he's going through a hard time. If this change into adulthood causes that then I don't want to do it."

Ron stood in shock. "What are you saying?"

"No, that will all still happen" She sighed. "I'm just saying we need to be there for our friend more too, not just go off and play happy family's when we have years ahead of us for that."

"And the baby? We _will_ be a family when that happens."

"Obviously but we need to work on being there for the baby and Harry, as well as all our other friends and family." The red head let out a sigh of relief; he obviously thought she was planning on ditching the whole wedding and getting rid of the baby. "But we shouldn't rush into things and forget who we really are."

"I understand, but I still don't trust Malfoy, he spent 7 years making our lives hell, it's not easily forgiven" He frowned, looking serious.

She shook her head. "You can be a right pain in the hippogriff sometimes."

"What?"

"We've been over this, we need to be nice to him for Harry if you like him or not. If Malfoy hurts Harry and they decide to end it, we will stick by Harry. But _if_ they're actually in love with each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together, we should still stick by Harry even then. You hear me?"

"Yes dear." Ron nodded. "You're right, I just keep thinking Malfoy's up to something. He's not I know…" He said when Hermione looked as though she was about to argue. "But I can't shake off the thought."

"I know" He was completely right, with everything Malfoy had done, it wasn't easy to forget let alone forgive. Personally they weren't ready or prepared to have him in their lives because of Harry, but it was because of Harry that they just had to deal with it. They loved their friend and they will always be there for him. They hadn't proved to be the best friends they were these last 2 weeks because they let their own troubles get in the way. But no more. "Common, I want to see Harry."

"Fine." Ron mumbled, doing as he was told.


	15. A night at Harry's flat

**A/N: So my laptop's broken, thankfully I have my tablet so I'm still able to write! But that's why it took a little longer to post, I can't type as quick on it :L plus I've been really busy :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please drop me a quick little review? xD**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A night at Harry's flat**

Draco sat at his desk writing, his blonde hair falling a little bit in front of his grey eyes. He had a look of concentration on his face, his sharp features easy to see in the way the light shone on him. Harry sat on the black sofa behind the man; he was reading the latest issue of the Wingardium while he waited for his boyfriend to finish up his work for the day. He couldn't help looking up from the paper though to glance at his man. He truly looked perfect.

"I can't believe you're mine." he muttered more to himself than anything, but he spoke it out loud and that was ok, the man _was_ his.

"Huh?" Draco responded, his eyes not lifting up from his writing.

"I said I can't believe that you're mine." He said louder and clearer. "I'm a lucky man."

"I won't disagree with that, luck is certainly on your side." He swung round in his office chair, his air flowing across his forehead with the motion. "Mr I refuse to die when a mad man is trying to kill me." he laughed. "But then again, that's also down to you being such a talented and skilled wizard." Draco winked and Harry smiled.

"We nearly done here?" he nodded towards the desk.

"Almost, just got to write a few more lines and that should be ready for the editor."

"What's it about?" Harry asked with interest.

"Muggle's"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, did you know Muggle's learn something called science in school? It's almost exactly like potions if we're talking about chemistry, but then you got the whole physics side which is kind of like Arithmancy in a way, then there's Biology, where they study the human body." Harry smiled at how carried away Draco was becoming. "Also I was looking into some of the equipment they use and all of the technology they've come up with. What we can do with a flick of the wand, they have all of this mechanical stuff that does things for them. It's crazy stuff, but believe it or not, it's all real." Harry couldn't help but laugh. "What you laughing at?"

"You're so into this, and to think you wouldn't have given anything muggle made the time of day 2 years ago." Draco shrugged. "Also I studied science at Primary school before I got the letter for Hogwarts."

"You did?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah I suppose it was just simple stuff though, I mean I was ten years old and younger at the time. I can imagine it would have got more complicated as I got older." He got up out of the chair. "Where's the toilet around here?"

Draco smiled and bit his lip. Harry couldn't help but think it was really cute… and very attractive, he looked handsome. "Go into reception, it's to your left."

"Ok, I'll be back in a sec"

"Ok, Love you"

"Love you too"

Harry walked to the end of the corridor and through the door into the reception area to find his two best friends at the desk. "Ron, Mione?"

"Harry" Hermione sounded relieved. "We were worried about you."

"Uh, why?"

"Because the truths out of course, we worried you would be upset about it."

"It wasn't the perfect way of coming out that's for sure, but I'll live." He shrugged his shoulders.

"And Draco?" She asked obviously expecting the worst, like they had a fight or something, which of course they kind of did, but that didn't matter, they got over it.

"Yeah well he… wait, you called him Draco?" Harry looked surprised.

"Yeah… suppose I did. It kind of just slips off the tongue I guess." She looked to the side at her fiancé; Ron stood their shuffling his feet against the floor. "Are you two going to be ok?"

"We will be fine."

Hermione reached out and touched Harry's arm. "I do care you know. If you ever need to talk, just let me know and I'll be there."

"I'm fine Hermione, but thanks."

"Where is he?" Ron mumbled.

"In his office, we're going to my flat afterwards, might cook him something up, I'm not sure."

"That's nice" Hermione smiled.

"Why don't you two come?"

"Uh…" Hermione started, and then she stood looking at the ground unsure what her answer would be.

"I rather not mate" Ron shrugged with a frown upon his face.

"Why?" Harry joined his friend in a frown.

"I told you"

"And _I_ told you, I would like it if you could at least get along with him for me when he's around."

"But I'm not going to start socializing with him by choice either."

"Ronald would you just be quiet for a second, you're being rude." Hermione glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Of course Harry, we would love to come round." Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione gave him one look and he closed it again.

"Ok, well… come round in about two hours?"

"Sure" She smiled and took Ron by the hand. "See you then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Harry." And they walked out the door and apparated.

Harry couldn't help but be a little annoyed at Ron, but he could understand him. He thought back to when he first spoke to Draco again; the day of the interview, he didn't exactly want to talk to him and be stuck in the same room as him. Hopefully the little get-together tonight showed them all how they could forget about the past now and move on. If Harry could do it they could too.

"So you've invited your friends around for tea?" Draco questioned for the third time in a space of half hour. They were both in the kitchen, Draco refused to let Harry do all the cooking himself so he was trying to help but ended up just getting in the way in the small kitchen.

"Once again, yes I have. How many times do you need me to say it?"

"And they agreed?"

"Of course"

"But they hate me?" he raised his eyebrow.

"They don't _hate _you" Harry squeezed past his boyfriend who was meant to be putting the vegetables into the steamer, but instead standing in the middle waving a knife as he spoke. "And please put that thing down before you kill me." The blonde did as he was told.

"You did tell them I would be here yes?"

"Of course, Hun stop worrying would you?"

"Pfft" He seemed offended. "I'm not worrying" Harry gave him a look that said _Don't bother lying, I see right through you. _"Just don't blame me when your flat is ruined due to me trying to defend myself from Weasley."

"It won't be ruined and Ron wouldn't feel the need to pull out his wand if you were sensible" He laughed.

"You treat me like a child Potter." He sounded wounded but he had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Sorry love, just be nice and they will be nice too. I promise you, by the end of tonight there won't be that 'wall of hate' between you guys." Harry couldn't help but use those words, and it made Draco smile to know he remembered what he had said right at the beginning of all of this.

"I love you" The blonde placed the palm of his hand on the side of his boyfriends face.

"I love you too, but please see to the vegetables" He kissed the man and went to clear the table of its mess so they didn't have to eat around a bunch of paperwork and books.

"Why couldn't we just use our wands? It's quicker and easier." The pale man moaned.

"Because I like cooking the muggle way, it's therapeutic"

"You sound like a girl"

"Sod off _Malfoy" _He teased. That's when Draco dipped his hands in the clean water of the sink - which Harry made to wash the dirty things as they went so there was less to do later - and flicked some drops on to the dark haired man. "Oi!" Harry pointed his wand at the sink and splashed tiny drops onto the other mans shirt.

"That's unfair." The blonde laughed.

"You did it to me first." Harry stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Yeah but you only had a few drops on your face, this shirt is expensive."

"It's just water" With that Draco used his wand and cast Aguamenti which soaked Harry from head to toe. He stood there with his hair and clothes dripping onto the floor and his jaw dropped open. "I can't believe you just did that."

"It's just water Potter." He chuckled. Draco saw Harry's wand lift from his side and he ran into the living room.

"Malfoy don't run away from me" He chased him through the door and cornered him.

"I'm sorry babe" He was basically pleading the other guy to stop. He held his hands up as if to shield himself. "Seriously, I am, just don't get your wet clothes on me."

"It's just water Draco" Harry winked and pushed Draco gently onto the sofa and climbed on top of him to pin him down so he couldn't escape. They were both laughing hysterically.

"Ewww get off me!" Draco laughed trying to wriggle free. Harry started to tickle the other man and Draco broke into serious laugher which was so good to see. Harry had never seen the man look so happy and he loved it. He stopped and looked down at his boyfriend, who was looking back at him with a grin upon his face.

"You're perfect." The dark haired man whispered.

"Lies." They both leaned in to each other and were caught in a passionate kiss. Draco slid his hand under the others mans top the best he could with it sticking to his skin because of it being wet, which in all fairness was his fault in the first place. Harry reached his hands up to knot his fingers in the blonde hair of the pale man. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Urgh"

"Shit what's the time?" Harry jumped up and looked at the clock. "Did you put the vegetables on?"

"I'll do it now." Draco got up and headed towards the kitchen while Harry opened the door to greet his friends.

"Ron, Hermione, Hi" He tried to catch his breath. That was some kiss.

"Harry" Hermione looked him up and down. "Gone swimming in your clothes have you?" She laughed.

"Uh no…" Hermione pointed her wand at him and cast a drying charm.

"No worries, you're all dry now." She smiled.

"Thanks, come on in." He motioned them in and looked at the table still cluttered with mess. "Tea won't be ready yet, hope that's alright?" He quickly cast a few spells that moved the books to the bookcase and the paperwork to his desk in the office.

Ron nodded looking around the room, maybe for Draco. "That's fine" Hermione smiled sitting down on the sofa. "Um, why is this damp too?" She got back up and cast another drying charm.

"Sorry, I may have sat on it while my clothes were wet." He laughed.

"Why _were _your clothes wet?" Ron asked.

"Just a burst pipe in the kitchen" He lied while blushing. "Nothing to worry about, all fixed now."

"Where's the ferret?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded her fiancé.

"Sorry, where's _Draco?_"

"He's in the kitchen, I'll go see how he's doing." Harry made his way to the door.

"Draco's cooking?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Would have thought he would have insisted on getting a load of house elves to do it." Ron mumbled.

"He's been helping me." Harry glared at Ron. "And please try to be nice, Draco's promised to do the same."

"Fine." In the kitchen Draco was putting the tea on plates.

"Hun, you used magic didn't you?"

"The rest would have got cold, plus I'm really hungry, so yes I cheated a little." He smirked. The dark haired man walked up behind him and hugged his back. "You're dry?"

"Hermione" He answered as if that was enough for the blonde to understand.

"Of course"

"I'll set the table"

"Ok" 5 minutes later the table was set and the tea was all dished up.

"Tea's ready, let's get seated at the table" Harry said bringing out two plates, Draco behind with the other two.

"This looks lovely" Hermione sat next to Ron and opposite Harry, which meant Ron had to sit opposite Malfoy.

"Hope it tastes just as good then" Harry laughed sitting himself down with Draco by his side. So far the blonde hadn't said anything.

"I'm sure it does." They all tucked into their meal in silence. Hermione could feel the awkwardness growing so she coughed before she spoke so it didn't make everyone jump. "So how's work?"

"Hermione" Ron looked at her.

"Oh yeah, of course, sorry." She said remembering earlier today. "You're both ok with it though?"

"Yeah I guess" Harry looked to Draco and Draco looked back at him. "It's not going to be easy, but we can get through it together." They both smiled at each other.

"Aww" Hermione said with a genuine smile upon her face. Ron however looked like he was about to upchuck.

"But tell us about you two, Draco doesn't know anything yet." Harry said. Hermione looked to him with wide eyes shaking her head slightly. "Oh common Mione, he's my boyfriend, you should be able to tell _him._"

"It's fine" Draco shook his head thinking it was about them getting married which he already knew. Also it was quite obvious with the ring on the bushy haired women's finger.

"No you should be able to know, sorry." She sighed. "Ron and I are expecting a new member of the family in a few months" Draco coughed and nearly spat out his food. Everyone looked towards him.

"Another Weasley? Isn't there already enough?"

Harry nudged him, "_Malfoy_" He warned.

"Sorry, that wasn't the nicest reaction. I'm really happy for you." He carried on eating.

"Thank you." Hermione said ignoring his previous comment and Ron looked like he could kill. Harry didn't think this was going too well. "We want to get married first though" Hermione went on.

"You set a date?" Harry asked.

"December"

Harry looked surprised. "Hermione, that's next month?"

"I'm aware"

"You need time to plan surely?"

"Most of the planning is already done, I don't want a big bump on the big day. I won't fit into my dress."

"You have a dress?"

"Yeah, Mrs Weasley is helping me add a few things to it though, I want it to be perfect" She smiled at Ron, and he smiled back.

"Oh right. Are you going to tell everyone about the pregnancy after the wedding?"

"Yeah after the honeymoon."

"Where do you plan to go?" Draco joined in.

"Australia, it was so beautiful where we were last, so we're going to go back."

"You were there before?" Hermione nodded and pushed her food around her plate.

"Hermione Obliviated her parents memories to keep them safe during the war, she sent them there." Harry said gently. He knew it was still a touchy subject with his best friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Ron asked.

"I…" The blonde didn't really know what to say, it sounded as though the ginger was blaming him for it.

"Please let's just change the subject." Hermione said. Silence followed that once more. Hermione carried on pushing her food around on her plate.

"Are you not hungry? Or is my cooking not that good?" Harry tried to joke.

"Oh no it's lovely, I'm just full." She put her fork down and sat back in her chair. Harry noticed Draco stopped eating too, though he nearly cleared the plate. Harry started to clear away once Ron sat back in his chair. As soon as Harry stood up Draco gave himself permission to leave, he obviously didn't want to be left alone at the table with the two in awkward silence. He joined Harry in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry" He apologised.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I think it was my fault everything was awkward, I made that stupid comment about there being more Weasley's." He frowned. "Forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it, its fine. I was expecting a lot worse if I'm honest, tonight's gone well."

"As long as you're happy." He walked up to the other man till their bodies were touching and he placed his hand on the side of the tanned guys face. Harry then wrapped his arms around the other guy's waist.

"I am"

"Knock down one brick at a time?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Harry" Hermione walked into the kitchen and the two men jumped apart. "Oh sorry, you don't have to… Uh I was just wondering if you wanted help washing up?"

"I'll do it." Draco said. "You guys go catch up or something, whatever you do together."

"Thank you" Harry kissed his cheek and followed Hermione out.

"I think it's cute." She told him when they got to the living room.

"You're not still against it?"

"I was never against it Harry, I was just shocked and didn't understand. But he's a lot nicer than before I'll give you that."

"He felt bad about that comment he made about you being pregnant."

"Oh he shouldn't, it's fine, it's true there's quite a lot of Weasley's" She laughed. "And I'll be one soon"

"I'm really happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you Harry." She gave him a hug. "It's good to see you happy, and out of work too." She winked and he laughed. It's true he spent way to much time at work and it felt good to get a few days off, in perfect time for Teddy coming to stay too.

"Yeah I'm really happy with him Hermione, people won't understand, but he makes me feel good and I really think this is something."

"And the sex?"

"Huh?" Harry went red in the face. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You haven't had sex?" She asked with a straight face.

"Um well Yeah"

"Is it better with a guy than a girl? Because that's when you know you really are gay."

"Uh, Well I've never had sex with a woman."

"Not even with Ginny?"

"Nope."

"So you lost your virginity to Malfoy?" She giggled a little.

"Can we not have this conversation?"

"I think it's sweet, you obviously really like him."

"I do." Ron suddenly came out of the toilet so they shut up about that subject.

"No pudding?" He frowned.

"No sorry, didn't get any."

"Darn."

"Babe you've had enough food already" His wife to be put her arm around him.

"You can never have too much food." He grinned. "Harry mate, you coming round tomorrow?"

"I thought your mum didn't want me there because of Ginny?"

"Well she asked me to ask you yesterday so she's obviously alright with it now, Ginny's dating already so everything's ok."

"She's dating already?" Harry asked shocked.

"Maybe it's just to get her mind off of it or something, but yeah she is."

"Harry, she will obviously start dating sometime" Hermione frowned obviously thinking Harry was a bit hurt, which he wasn't at all. He was really happy and there was no one else who caught his eye.

"Of course, I'm fine with it, I have Draco."

"Good, it's nice to see you two getting back on track again. It's good to see you happy too, you've been looking down a lot lately, but now I understand why."

"Yeah" Harry scuffed his foot on the carpet. "Well it was a bit of a mess, trying to find out who I was while falling in love with my former enemy, while my friends didn't listen to me." He shrugged.

"We're really sorry about that." Ron explained.

"I know."

"And I hope you don't let the gossip get to you mate, you've been through shit and I don't want to see you cry again. You deserve to be happy." He hugged his best friend.

"You know, I totally forgot about that today when I got home, Draco took my mind off of things outside these walls. I think that's what I need, someone who can take me away from life at times. If I had someone like that during the war things would've been a lot easier."

"Would it? You keeping your mind on the war was how we won" Ron said. "You were always thinking and you always thought of something brilliant to get us out of some kind of shit"

"You both did too, remember Hermione with the Dragon in Gringotts and you with the basilisk fang in the chamber." He reminded them, thought they most likely will never forget those events, ever.

"But you also kept everyone safe and strong."

"Not everyone" He frowned.

"You're only one guy mate, don't be harsh on yourself, you done good."

"With help from you two." Suddenly they all pulled each other into a hug.

.

o.o.O.O.o.o

.

Draco stood in the doorway looking at the trio with a sad look upon his face. He felt nothing but guilt. He was the one who fought on the wrong side, the one who caused some of the trouble. He was too busy following his father, while these three were fighting not only for their own lives but other peoples.

He knew the trio would always stick together. He suddenly realised if he wanted to stay with Harry, he seriously needed to be on friendly terms with his two friends. How hard was it really? Granger seemed to have grown up and matured. But Weasel… he was one Draco had to work on. He wanted them to like him. If someone told him a few years ago that, that was what he would want in the future, he would have hexed them to death. But if someone told him he would be in a relationship with Potter he would also hex them for talking crap… no, no he wouldn't. He would hex them for knowing his deepest fear. The fear that he actually had feelings for the chosen one from the very first time they met.

Of course as an eleven year old he thought he wanted the boy's friendship and was obviously angry when he refused him. But as years went on, he knew somewhere deep inside that he had feelings for the boy. Was it because he was a hero? Was it because he was cute with his round glasses, messy hair and baggy clothes? Or was it because the teenage boy was better than he could ever be? Stronger than he ever was?

Draco made the mistake of pushing his friends away. He made the mistake of sticking with the wrong side. He made the mistake of being scared of his father and following him down the wrong path. For once he would learn from those mistakes and make the right decision.


	16. The Malfoy Family

**A/N: Another long Chapter, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Malfoy Family**

The Awkward silence stretched across the table. Mrs Weasley was looking at Harry, probably trying to think of a way to say something that was on her mind. Mr Weasley sat at the other end, pushing his food around his plate with a fork. Hermione and Ron were looking at each other and then back at Harry; he wondered what they were thinking. He hated how they had conversations with one another without speaking; it left him once again on the side not included. He then looked to Ginny; she was staring out of the window; her hands on the table and her fingers dancing around one another, looking like she was uncomfortable. George was the only one eating, but he kept looking up at Harry and his mother, obviously waiting for Molly to say what she was going to say.

He turned to Mrs Weasley "What is it?" He didn't mean to snap, but he hated this.

"Harry" Hermione scolded him.

"No, common, what's on everyone's mind? Because you all seem to be acting different. Some of you look as though you don't want me around, but then again some of you look as though you want to bombard me with questions." He looked to the mother again. "So go ahead." He motioned her to start.

"Harry dear, we all read the paper this morning."

"And?"

"You're not upset about the rumours?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Surely you would want to speak up, tell the public how not a word of it is true?"

"But it is true." Ginny's head span round quick to face him in horror. Mr and Mrs Weasley's jaws dropped in shock, and George had his eyebrows raised in surprise. Hermione let out an awkward cough and Ron went red in the face.

Silence one more.

Mrs Weasley looked as though she wanted to say more, but didn't know how to. Harry knew his friends could see how uncomfortable he was, and he knew if the table didn't bust into conversation about something else soon he would snap at them and walk out.

"Um" Ron said looking to Hermione, and she nodded. "We have something to tell you all." Harry shot a look up to his friends.

Mrs Weasley finally took her eyes off of Harry. "What is it?"

Hermione bit her lip "I'm pregnant." Mr Weasley's knife and fork clattered to the table and Mrs Weasley's potato fell out of her mouth. This was some family meal.

The trio went upstairs after everyone congratulated the couple and Mrs Weasley went through ideas for baby names. Ginny insisted she would be there to babysit whenever and George was just too shocked to say anything, shocked that Ron was a father before him.

"You didn't have to do that." Harry mumbled as he sat down on the chair opposite the couple's bed.

"Do what?" Hermione smiled in the arms of Ron.

"I know you only told them because it was a good distraction from the former conversation."

"Harry, yes we did, but it turns out it was worth it. Molly and Arthur are very supportive and I'm glad we told them."

"They think I'm crazy don't they?"

"A little" Ron told the truth.

"Thanks."

"Mate, we all thought you were, but then we saw you two together, we saw Malfoy change."

"Swear you still hate him?"

"I don't _hate _him, I'm just not keen on the git, but even I can see he makes you happy."

"You can be so confusing on this matter."

"Truth is I can't decide whether I hate him or not anymore." He shrugged. "If he holds back any more insults I'm going to have to end up liking him. Wouldn't that just be horrible?" He laughed. "He can still be a bloody arse though, and I still feel like punching him in his pale pointy face every time he smirks."

"Shut up Ron, you're giving me a headache." Harry moaned.

"Sorry mate"

"Harry, I think what Ron was trying to say is everyone else will come round in time just like we are."

"Not there yet then?"

"I think Draco can be lovely, he just needs to work on being nicer to others that our friends with you. For example, he felt bad for that more Weasley's comment but he should think before he speaks next time. But Ron here obviously still can't decide as he just confusing told us."

"He's trying Hermione"

"And so are we. And so the others will have to as well. Just give things time." Ron explained.

"Harry" she sat on the arm of the old fashioned looking chair. "You have to show people, or they will think the opposite of what things really are."

"I'm confused."

"You'll find out in time, don't you worry." Suddenly an Owl started to peck on the window.

"What the fuck?" Ron walked over to it.

"It's Draco's owl" Harry stood up while Ron took the piece of parchment from the brown owl.

"Does he put black ribbons around every one?"

"Yeah" Harry smiled and took it from Ron to read it. The writing was much less neater than usual; it looked like he had rushed to write it.

_Harry,_

_Mother and Father know. Not good. Not good at all. I need a place to stay for tonight?_

_Draco x_

"Oh shit" The blood drained from Harry leaving him standing there very pale, almost matching Draco's natural skin.

"What?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"His parents know."

"The Daily Prophet." Hermione picked it up "It's how Molly and Arthur found out. They would have read it this morning right?"

"It's in every paper, even the Wingardium." A voice spoke from the doorway. The trio were surprised to see Ginny there.

"Ginny"

"You could have told me you know" She said. Hermione looked at Ron and pointed to the door, he nodded at the silent question and they left.

"I'm sorry, I tried."

"Why him?"

"Because Ginny, he's perfect in every single way." Harry wasn't going to hide his love for him from anyone. They were an item and everyone would know that by now. No point in telling anymore lies. He was proud to be with the blonde and he wanted to express that.

"Wow, what a punch to the stomach."

"Sorry, but it's true. He's changed Ginny, I need people to see that." He frowned. "He's a good man with a good heart."

"I believe you"

"You do?"

"Of course, during the final battle, he chucked you a wand and hesitated to join his family. I knew he had changed who he wanted to fight for."

"It means a lot for someone to agree with me without persuasion."

"But I just don't understand how you can see past all your differences? And wow, who knew you were into men… That came as a shock to me, it really did." He raised her eyebrows and laughed. "But I'm happy you're happy."

"Thank you Ginny. And It's easy to see past all of our differences when you know how to forgive and forget. I'll never forget the war and all of that terror and destruction, but I've forgot the silly rivalry between Draco and I. I've forgiven him and he's forgiven me. We're getting to know each other all over again." Ginny started to tear up. "Gin?"

"Sorry, ok, yeah it just hurts to see you so in love and happy."

"Oh…"

"Because I'm not the one you're in love with or the one that made you happy." She took a deep breath in. "But I'll get over it. I just hope you two last, I hope he makes you smile everyday even when you don't want to smile, you deserve it."

"Ginny" He held her in a tight hug. "I'll always love you as a friend and a part of my family. I'm sorry for causing you pain, but believe me when I say you will find the one for you and he will make you smile and laugh, and you will look back and wonder why this all felt like such a big deal."

"I'll always love you too" She tried to smile and wipe away the tears.

"I promise, love will find you soon"

"Thanks Harry, but right now it's your turn. You've cared for everyone all of your life, it's time you got to smile and relax. My time will come, but right now it's about you and Draco, so I want you to make sure he's ok and look after him through all of this. Look after each other. You understand?"

"I understand" He smiled.

"Now go, send him a reply, go save him from his horrible parents, do whatever you must" She laughed. "Just be there for each other."

"Thank you Gin." He kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes to take it in. "It means a lot." He left the room, but caught her last words.

"Anything for you." She whispered. He felt really bad, but what more could he do? He went downstairs and found a Quill to write a reply.

_Draco,_

_Of course, you can stay at the flat as long as you like. I'm at the burrow right now but leaving in a few minutes, do you want me to do anything?_

_Love Harry x_

Mrs Weasley walked into the room just as he sent the bird away with the short letter. "Harry"

"Yes?"

"I feel like you're a son of mine, and I hope you know I'm just shocked and worried for you. I don't mean to seem so against it because I'm not. Charlie told me he was gay last year."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, he's openly out but he hasn't been caught in the press with a guy, him being in Romania and all. So naturally no one knows apart from the family.

"I didn't know?"

"Yes when I say family I actually mean only a few of us as well, I mean only Arthur, Bill, Ginny and I. They found out in a letter from Bill; Ron, Percy, George and everyone haven't been reading many of the letters sent home from Romania. They will find out soon enough when Charlie visits with his boyfriend, but that's not the point, I just want to let you know I'll be around if you ever need me. I hope Malfoy treats you well I really do, but if he breaks your heart I'm here for you." She twisted a cloth around her hands nervously.

"Thank you Molly." He stepped forward to hug her, and she looked a little more comfortable and embraced him tightly in a motherly hug.

"No problem my boy, just know the Weasley's are always here for you."

"Of course" He smiled. Hermione and Ron came down the stairs.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked.

"Everything's fine, but I really need to get going."

"Is Draco ok?" Hermione looked worried.

"I hope so" He shrugged "he's staying at mine tonight. I'll talk to him and keep you updated."

"Ok see you soon Harry" Hermione hugged him and Ron followed her actions. With that Harry left the Burrow and went straight to his flat. He was surprised to see Draco already waiting there with a small suitcase.

"Draco?" The blonde's hair was a mess and he looked as though he had been crying. His shirt was unusually un-tucked, and he looked tired. Harry got his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. Draco didn't say anything and followed the man in. "What happened?" He took the man's bag and put it against the wall. The blonde then broke into tears. "Whoa hun, what did they say?" He swallowed thinking the worst "Or do?"

"They hate me"

"I'm sure they don't" He tried to reassure him.

"They told me they hate me." He cried some more. "I knew this wouldn't go well, I woke up this morning with that feeling, the feeling that today was going to end up like this." He collapsed into the tanned guys arms and cried even more.

"Draco" Harry's voice faltered, seeing the other man cry made him emotional too. "I'm sure it's just like what I've gone through, it's one of those in the moment things, in a few days they would have calmed down and in time they will accept it." The blonde shook his head against the other mans t-shirt.

"No, your friends didn't react like my father did" He sobbed.

"What happened?" Draco just carried on with the tears. "Love, you can tell me anything, I'm here for you through everything. We face it all together right?" Draco lifted his head to look into the other man's eyes.

"Yeah" He whispered and kissed Harry on the lips gently.

"Now tell me everything." He sat them down on the sofa and conjured two tea's from the kitchen, in seconds a tray floated in through the door and laid itself down on the coffee table.

"I w-woke u-up and they hadn't read t-the papers yet." He started.

"Right" He rubbed the blondes arm.

"When the h-head house elf Shuggie came in with the papers, I watched as my father p-picked up the first one and read a few lines. He then looked at the front page of a few more, and then, then he looked up at me." He stopped and wiped away a tear and tried to calm himself down. Harry didn't rush the man. "He crunched up the paper with his hands and, Harry the look on his face scared me. Then he got up and started shouting something about putting shame on the family name and about the importance of producing an heir." He closed his eyes and took a breath in.

"You shouldn't listen to him"

"It was hard not to, he was so loud the house elves gathered by the door thinking someone was being murdered. Of course father sent spells there way, I tried to stop him, then mother came in and father showed her the front page of the Wingardium. Fucking hell if I find out who wrote that story in the paper I work for, I swear ill kill them." He attempted a laugh. "Not that it matters; it's in every other bloody paper for Merlin's sake."

"What happened then Draco?" Harry had an idea who it was for sure; that fucking Sebastian Jones.

"Mother dropped the paper in shock and told me she hoped it was all lies. But of course I told her it was all true. She started to cry, father got even more angry and pushed me to the ground. I tried to explain how I was finally happy, and how I wanted them to stick by me for once. But of course standing up to my father's never a good idea." He cried again. "He's a homophobic pig. He cursed at me, he told me how being gay was wrong and I had to be sick in the head. He, He told m-me he wished I was never his son, he said h-how I-I w-was nothing but an e-embarrassment and I had been all through the w-war too." He cried more and more.

"Draco, calm down love, you're not there anymore." He wiped a tear away from the blonde's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"And I will never be again. He told me how he never wanted to see me again. Mother just cried and told me to get out of her sight."

"Shh" Harry hugged the man close while he couldn't stop the tears. Sometimes you just needed a good cry, Harry knew what that was like.

"They _had_ changed Harry, they're better people. But something clicked in my father today when he saw that on the front page of the papers, it was like we had gone back in time. I hate it." He started to breathe deeply and slowly and he stopped the tears, he had managed to calm himself down.

"Give them time hun, they just need time."

"I'm not sorry I can't be the perfect straight death eater son they wanted, I'm happy being me. No one's going to tell me to be different."

"And this is why I love you. A long with many other reasons of course." Harry smiled.

Draco tried to smile too. "If they can't accept me for who I am, I don't want to be around them. I love them because they're my parents, but I can live without them." Harry sat their quietly looking into the blondes eyes. "I don't need them."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

"I would give anything to be with my parents. You may not agree with them, but it will always been hard without them in your life. It will feel like a part of you is missing."

"Harry, I'm sorry."

"In time I want you to speak to them, once they've calmed down. You need your parents Draco, no matter how fucked up their current thoughts on this matter are." Harry waited for a reply but all he got was a passionate kiss on the lips. Draco put his hand under Harry's shirt and felt the muscles there. Harry felt up and down Draco's arms and shoulders, then made his way to Draco's legs, in time wanting to touch every part of his body. "That's a yes then?" He asked coming up for breath.

"Yeah" Draco quickly said before diving straight in again for another kiss. He moaned when Harry pushed him down on the sofa and pressed into him. Then each piece of their clothing came off one by one between kisses, and right there on the sofa they shared another intimate moment. That cheered Draco up.

Soon enough it was Friday morning. Somehow in the night; in between the time they spent together on the sofa and waking up, they had managed to climb into Harry's bed and wrap their limbs around one another's, holding each other close. Harry opened his eyes to see the blonde already awake and looking at him. "Why you being creepy and watching me sleep?"

"Because you look cute in your sleep" Draco smiled. "Plus you sleep talk."

"I do not!"

"You do, it's nice to know you even think about me in your dreams though" He pulled the other man closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"What did I say?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"You told me not to worry you will save me" Draco laughed. "You can never stop being the hero can you?"

"Sorry" Harry shrugged with a smile and snuggled into the crook of Draco's neck. Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps walking through the flat on the wooden floor. Both the men's heads shot up and looked towards the door, Harry was about to grab his wand with the thought of first conjuring some clothes before he battled the intruder. That would be a picture; a naked 'boy who lived' duelling with someone. But before he reached his wand Hermione's voice was heard.

"Harry? Draco?" She knocked on the door.

"Um, not decent, hold on."

They heard her giggle "Ok. I did knock twice and tried calling through the floo, I thought something happened to you two, I was worried so I came on in."

"She has a key?" Draco asked knowing a simple Alohomora didn't work on Harry's door.

"Yeah, just for emergency's" Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry we were fast asleep" He called out getting up and putting on some boxers, followed by a pair of jeans and a top. Draco the other side of the bed did the same thing, taking out clothes from his suitcase.

"It's lunch time" She pointed out.

"We were tired"

"Right I see, too much - "

"Alright shush were coming out." He opened the door and saw her standing there trying to hold in a giggle. "What's wrong anyway?" They walked to the kitchen.

"Andromeda owled me saying you weren't replying, wondered when you were picking up Teddy?" She explained.

"Ah yes" Harry suddenly remembered. "Mind if we have a guest for a few days?" He asked Draco who started to make toast for lunch.

"No problem, I'm going to book a hotel anyway"

"Why?"

"I wouldn't want to be in the way" Draco shrugged.

"Babe don't be stupid, you can stay as long as you like. I like having you here." He hugged Draco from behind again and heard Hermione 'Aww' behind _him._

"Thank you Harry. Anyone for a slice of toast? Maybe a cup of tea?"

"Sure, ill have both. Hermione?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely thanks. Why is there clothes scattered across the living room floor?"

"Um…"

"Oh, never mind" She obviously realised what kind of conversation she was heading into.

"Where's Ron?" Draco asked changing the subject. Hermione and Harry both looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You called him Ron." Harry laughed.

"I did, well spotted darling" He mocked.

"He's at work, It's my lunch so ill have to head back soon. Aren't you supposed to be at work Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no I don't have to work Friday's, just always used to because it was better than being at the manor. They will wonder why I'm not in, probably having a laugh thinking it's because of what they printed. But no I'm all good."

"Oh ok" He passed her a mug of hot tea. "Thank you"

"No problem" Hermione looked over to Harry with her eyebrows raised and a smile plastered onto her face, basically saying _Wow, he's so nice. _Harry smiled back bit his lip. He was truly happy his boyfriend was trying hard to be nice to his friends. Suddenly they saw a brown owl outside of the window.

"Draco, isn't that your owl?" Hermione asked.

"It is" Draco looked confused and opened the window so the bird could hop in and hold out his leg for him to take the letter.

"Wonder who it's from?" Harry asked squeezing the man's shoulder. Draco opened the letter which wasn't held shut with a ribbon this time; it was obviously just a Draco thing. He sighed and past the letter to the other man.

"Mother." Draco explained.

_Draco,_

_I've packed some more clothes for you, come and get them sometime today. I'm still your mother and I care, but your father and I need some time alone, so it's best if you visit the manor one last time before we're ready. I'm disappointed in you. _

_Love always,_

_Mum._

Harry read it twice. It sounded as though Narcissa really did care, but her husband was still furious and whatever his decision, she follows. Harry's heart hurt at the last words 'I'm disappointed in you'. That was a horrible thing to hear from your mother about your sexuality. _Like it's a choice anyway _Harry thought. Draco nor himself chose to like men, they didn't choose to get crap from people, they didn't choose to cause drama with family and friends because of it. They didn't choose it. He wondered if his parents would be understanding towards him if they were alive. "Hun I'll go with you."

"No don't be absurd." Draco waved his hands as if to shake the idea from their minds.

"No, I will, I'll feel better knowing you were ok."

"I'll be fine; I'm just picking up some clothes." Hermione watched the men as they decided on what they were going to do. Harry frowned and nodded.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry, but if you turned up at the manor, god knows what my father would do."

"I understand, but maybe we could speak to them?" He suggested.

"And say what Harry?" Draco rubbed his head with his fingers as if he had a headache thinking about the idea.

"Try to get them to understand?"

"Nothing you say will change my Fathers mind. I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable with dragging you into the manor with me."

"You won't be dragging me, I'll happily walk in" He laughed.

"I'm scared my father will hurt you ok? When he loses his temper he doesn't care who his wand is pointed at. Though right now, he would willingly blow your brains out." He shrugged.

"That's a happy thought."

"Hmm" Draco hummed taking a bite out of his buttered toast.

Hermione got up off the chair. "Well I have to go, but if you want my opinion - "

"We don't" Draco mumbled before he could stop himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just suddenly in a crappy mood. Carry on, what's your opinion?"

Hermione acted as though he didn't speak. "I think Harry should go with you, you could _show _them what you mean to each other, talk to them and at least try to change their minds."

"That's a terrible idea."

"I'm not saying it would work, but it's worth a shot. Lucius and Narcissa are just like everyone else when it comes to jumping to conclusions and thinking for themselves, even if they're wrong. Take me for example, I was almost positive you drugged Harry or something, I didn't for one minute believe this was all real." She shrugged. "It's hard to believe and it takes some getting used to and it takes seeing you happy together to change everyone's minds about the idea."

"She's right" Harry thought back to what she said at the burrow about showing people. "This may work or not, but it's worth a go." Draco looked to Harry, then to Hermione, back to Harry. He was in thought and it took a minute for him to decide.

"Fine" Hermione smiled. "But if I can't save you from one of my Fathers hexes, I'm truly sorry but I'm no Hero like you are." He joked.

"I'll be fine, I'm Harry Freakin' Potter." Harry winked.

"Don't get a big head sweetie" Draco laughed putting his plate in the sink. Hermione left, but not before reminding Harry to pick up Teddy straight after visiting the Malfoy's family home, and the men got ready to Apparate to outside the manor. They were walking up to the gates when they saw a house elf already waiting there like it heard them come through the first set of wards. "You sure you want to do this?" Draco asked.

"Yep" Harry walked up to the gate confidently.

"Bip" Draco greeted the small creature. "I've come to collect some more of my things. Open the gates." He ordered.

"Master Draco has guest with him, Master Draco brings man who would sleep with another man." Bip didn't move to open the gates.

"Bip, open the damn gates, that's an order."

"Master Draco's orders are second to Master Malfoy of the house." Harry could see Bip was being difficult. It reminded him of Kreature.

"He's ordered for me not to bring anyone in?"

"Bip knows that anyone without permission cannot enter the manor gates sir. Especially… Harry Potter."

"Let us in you filthy elf!" Draco was losing his temper.

"Hun, calm down." Harry placed a hand on the man's shoulder and saw him visibly relax.

"Bip" A women's voice came from somewhere behind the gate. Harry saw a tall, thin woman with blonde hair walking towards the gates. "What's all of this?" She looked at Harry then at her son.

"Mother, I would like to collect my things like you said in your letter."

"And you bring Mr Potter with you I see?" She questioned looking Harry up and down.

"Yes I have, he's come to help me."

"I've shrunken the bags, their pocket size, you hardly need help." She held her head high looking like a right snob, and then passed him the suitcases in the palm of her hand through the gate.

"I would also like to talk with you and Father if that's possible?"

"Not today" She shook her head and waved him away, turning around to start walking away. Draco sagged his shoulders and frowned. Harry wasn't going to let her do that.

"He's your son." He shouted to her. She stopped but did not straight away turn to face them once more. Draco looked towards his boyfriend with a worried look upon his face that said _Shut up right now please. _At least it looked somewhat polite. Harry thought he was more scared than angry at his sudden urge to shout at his mother.

"I beg your pardon?" She spun round, her blonde silky hair flipping back behind her, her tight green fancy robes doing the same around her legs.

"You shouldn't just kick him out because of who he is." Harry wasn't scared of her at all. He knew she did really love her son, or she wouldn't risk her life and lie to the dark lord about Harry being alive.

"Mr Potter, I suggest you walk away and don't speak another word." Her voice sounded harsh and her face tightened.

"You love him; that much is very clear to me. So that's why I find it hard to understand why you would treat him like this." He was calm and spoke without fault. But Draco looked a mess beside him. "Is it because of your husband? Is what he thinks more important than your son?"

"Mr Potter, don't you forget I saved your life - "

"And I am very grateful. Maybe you can show that love for your son again? Go against another man you are scared of."

"I am not scared of my husband Mr Potter!" She seemed insulted. "How dare you"

"Why do you let him make the decision to kick Draco out then? You love your son and a mother's love is powerful, so I can see it, it's just a shame you're not showing it like you should. Draco needs you, he needs both of his parents." Bip stood there not really knowing what to do, wondering if he should stay or go by the looks of things.

"Perhaps you would like to leave now?" She looked angry but less angry than she was only a second ago.

"Think about it would you? Being gay doesn't change your son at all; he's still the son he always was. Him being gay doesn't change anything."

"It changes a lot of things Mr Potter, but I don't expect you would understand."

"Try me." Harry still stood confidently and Draco and Bip were looking at them, always to the person who spoke and then the others reaction like it was a tennis match.

"The Malfoy line stops with him if he does not have children. Everything we have tried to build back up has come crashing down due to his personal sex life being in the papers. My son will be seen as the laughing stock of the Wizarding community. Rumours will be circulating all the time now. He won't be able to attend the usual balls and events, because his date would be you. He's messed up things for us as a family, but most importantly he's ruined things for himself. Malfoy's, Mr Potter have always been known to be strong Slytherin, straight married fathers to one son, It's always been the way."

"There's no harm in spicing the story up a little huh? Otherwise people will lose interest in the book." His on the spot metaphor worked quite well. Narcissa stepped back with a confused look upon her face.

"There will be no _story _left if he has no children." She spat.

"You'll look weaker if you hide a fault, stronger if you take on that fault and work with it because you are family; because he is your son that you love."

"Harry" Draco whispered, wanting him to stop.

"No" He shook his head. "Mrs Malfoy, you need to realise what you're losing. Because you will lose a whole lot more than a family name and the little respect you somehow still have." The pale women looked like she was actually thinking for once, and that's how Harry wanted to leave her. He wanted her to think about everything before she made such a drastic decision and regret it later. He took hold of Draco's hand and he saw how she looked at their fingers intertwined. He nodded a goodbye and turned with Draco by his side.

The whole visit to the manor was somewhat confusing, but Harry felt he finally reached to something in the mother, Maybe made her see sense, and that was all he set out to do.


	17. Teddy Lupin

**A/N: My apologies, this seems to be a short boring chapter... I finally got my laptop back though, and it's all fixed now :D So from now on I'll be posting my usual long chapters for you ;) I just didn't want to leave you with nothing for a long while... **

**And I woke up this morning to a lovely review from a guest, I can't reply to guests reviews so would just like to say thank you for reading and I hope you stay with Harry and Draco till the end :D Glad you love it so far though! **

**Ok here we go... **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Teddy Lupin**

"I think Mother likes you" Draco joked.

"Shut up" Harry nudged the guy as they walked down the long road leading away from the manor.

"No, but thank you, you tried."

"Yeah well hopefully she will come round now?"

"I doubt it." Draco frowned. "But if she does, that still leaves Father."

"Draco…"

"Don't worry about it, at the end of the day I'm happy I've got you." Harry held out his hand for the other man to take, which he did. The blonde's hand was really cold, but it _was _November.

"Let's go get Teddy?"

"Yeah" He looked at the floor. "I've never met him."

"Of course… Tonks was your cousin." He remembered.

"Yeah, never spoke to her though to be fair… well _once_ when we were kids, but our parents… Yeah." He bit his lip.

"He will love you"

"Hopefully"

"Come on" Harry smiled and then they apparated. Andromeda moved after Ted and Tonks passed, she couldn't live in that house with all the memories, it made dealing with the loss a lot harder. She felt like she couldn't live after her husband and daughter died, it felt like the end of the world. The only thing that kept her going was Teddy. She had so far brought him up on her own, with Harry taking him to stay at the flat every now and then. Teddy was now two years of age.

Andromeda's home now was a 2 bedroom cottage far away from any main roads and busy areas. She said she liked it there because it was quiet and peaceful. It was a cute little cottage, but it looked really old and the paint was coming off of the windows and doors, the roof had a leak that Harry had tried to fix many time before but every time it would rain it would still drip from the ceiling into a bucket; trickling down a different wall every time, and you had to lift the door to close it and open it. The house was broken, but Andromeda loved it.

"Hmm, lovely." Draco mumbled sarcastically as he looked at the house. Harry opened the gate and walked through, Draco close behind him. "How is she my mother's sister? I mean just look at this place."

"Babe" Harry looked over his glasses at him then knocked on the door.

"Sorry."

"Coming!" They heard a voice shout from inside. The door lifted up and opened and there stood Andromeda. "Oh Harry!" She hugged him "I didn't know when you were coming so I sent an owl but I received no reply?"

"Sorry, we were still asleep up to lunch time." Andromeda stood on her tiptoes and looked behind the chosen one to see the blonde.

"Oh, Draco?"

"Uh hi" Draco said uncomfortably.

"So it's true… What they've been saying in the papers about you two?"

"Yes" Harry nodded and reached for the blonde's hand. "Draco's also staying with me right now, so Teddy will be spending the week with both of us. Will that be ok?"

"Of course!" She squealed with delight. "Teddy would love to meet you my boy" She directed at Draco. "It's good he will get to know more family." Draco smiled awkwardly. Harry could tell he was nervous for some reason. "Come on in, Teddy's in the back yard playing in the sand box. I was out there too when you knocked, been catching up on some reading." They followed the woman through the house. "How's your parents Draco?" She asked.

Draco's eyes followed his feet as he walked. "Uh..."

"Are they well?" She tried another approach when the boy didn't answer.

"Yeah, I guess" Harry could see Draco didn't know how to answer. But how was he supposed to? 'No they're not ok, not since I told them I was gay with the boy who lived' Yeah... that would be a bit weird to just say casually. Harry rested his hand on the Slytherin's lower back and he saw the man visibly relax under his touch. That was so good to see, it warmed Harry up inside with happiness. He thought it sounded a bit cheesy, but this was all said in his head; and that was allowed.

"You guess?" Andromeda pushed open the back door.

"They just didn't take lightly to what the prophet said that is all" Harry said hoping Andromeda would stop asking questions soon.

"Oh" She said. "Don't worry about it dear, they will come round." She didn't sound so certain but he hoped Draco hadn't picked up on that. In front on the grass next to the sand box was Teddy Lupin playing with miniature cars.

"Teddy" Harry called. The young boy looked up and smiled.

"Uncle Harry!" He lifted his small arms up in the hair as fast as a rocket taking off with full speed.

"Hey little man" He smiled and bent down to pick the boy up. "How have you been?"

"Good" he laughed; his hair suddenly changed from a natural blonde to a bright green. Teddy hadn't worked out how to control it yet, but he didn't even understand it. Once he had asked why Uncle Harry's hair wasn't changing and why he kept it that boring old dark colour. Harry tried not to feel insulted, he quite liked the colour of his hair and he wasn't one for dying it.

"That's great" Harry kissed the boys little cheek and Teddy wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. Suddenly there was a cough behind them. Harry turned around to see his boyfriend scuffing his foot across the floor, biting his lip.

"Hi" Teddy said smiling.

"Hi" Draco replied stepping forward a step.

"Teddy, this is Draco, your... cousin" Harry didn't know what they really were... were they something like second cousins? "He's also my boyfriend." Teddy held out his hand to Draco and the blonde looked confused before taking it in his and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you" It made Harry smile, this was the cutest two year old ever. Draco had a hint of a smile playing on his lips, before breaking out into a big grin when Teddy's hair turned blue.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Harry was glad this was going well.

"You going to come stay with us at the flat for a week?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yeah" Teddy bounced in his arms and stretched his arms out wide again. Andromeda took Teddy upstairs to his room to pack some more toys he wanted to take. He insisted he must bring his mini toy snitch to show Draco, and he wanted to tell him all about how he watched Harry play Quidditch with Ron, Hermione, George and Ginny in the summer.

"He loves you" Harry grinned. Draco looked down at the seat he was about to sit on. "Does she wash these sheets on here?" He pointed to the blankets covering the arm chair.

"Draco just sit down." And he did, but not on the old armchair, he pulled up a chair from the kitchen through the archway and sat down there instead. "Why are you so fussy?"

"No offence to my aunt or anything, but those chairs smell like some animal died on them." The blonde lifted his head up high.

"Don't be silly."

"Smell them then if you don't believe me." Harry rolled his eyes and bent down to smell the chair. Whoa. He was right... the sheets placed on top smelt a little funny. "Oh dear."

"Don't think someone weed on them do you?" Draco scrunched up his face in disgust. Harry got up and rubbed the back of his jeans like it was going to get rid of any clinging smell.

"Hope not" He walked over to Draco and simply sat on his lap.

"Urgh you're heavy get off." Draco laughed.

"Hey, don't be rude."

"I'm joking my love." Harry bent down to peck a kiss upon the other mans lips, his hand moved softly and slowly to his pale cheek. When they broke apart they had one of those moments again where they stared deep into each other's eyes. They made a habit of doing this. "You're eyes are my favourite colour."

"Slytherin green" Harry whispered and Draco nodded. "I'm was never a fan of the colour grey till now in all honesty, but I love your grey eyes, they say so much and they also sparkle in the light."

"Now you sound gay." The pale man laughed.

"I would have hoped you figured that out by now." He responded with his own laugh.

"But you're not the camp type"

"Well, I'm not being the girl in the relationship" Harry moaned.

"Well I'm defiantly not, I'm all man." He sat tall to show this, like it made him more manly or something.

"Yeah..." Harry laughed at the look upon his lovers face. Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry got up off Draco's lap and smiled at Andromeda as she descended the last few steps. Draco tucked the chair back in to the table and opened the front door, he apparently didn't want to stay around much longer to smell the stinky sheets.

"Here's his bag, it's got an extendable charm on it, so that's everything he will need in there." She handed him a small rucksack with the initials T.L on it.

"Thank you." Teddy had walked past Harry to the door. "We will see you soon" Harry gave the women and quick hug before turning around to see Teddy waiting at the door holding Draco's hand. Then they left the broken house and Andromeda behind them, making their way to the flat. The trouble with having a two year old was that it was pretty dangerous to even side along apparate, and they wouldn't be sure Teddy would say the right words into the floo. So the only other way to get there was... muggle transport.

"Why are we waiting under this glass shelter?" Draco asked.

"It's a bus shelter" Teddy laughed swinging his and the blondes arms; their hands still held together.

"Why can't we take the knight bus?" He asked.

"It's a pretty rough ride, I don't want Teddy, or you for that matter flying across it into the window in front. This is safe and easy." Harry explained as the bus pulled up.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes" And with that Draco followed his boyfriend on, making sure to lift Teddy up the little step so he wouldn't fall down between the curb and the muggle machine and get hurt. Harry paid for their seats and sat near the front where two seats were. The bus was pretty full so he sat down, Draco beside him and lifted Teddy onto his lap.

The bus started to move and Harry had the feeling someone was looking at them. He looked up to see a woman with a pushchair staring at him. He ignored her and looked out the window. Draco obviously was not as good as Harry with letting things pass and ignoring people, because he then spoke. "What you looking at?" He asked, and it wasn't even said with a sharp edge, it sounded polite, full with curiosity. The lady looked away shaking her head. "Excuse me, I asked you a question" Harry put his hand on Draco's lap and shook his head. Draco was about to do as he was told, responding to the silent words when the lady answered.

"Your son's about two years old, and you've dyed his hair bright red?" She shook her head in disgust. _Son? Bright red? _Harry looked down at Teddy's hair, it was now indeed bright red.

"What's that got to do with you?" Draco spat. People on the bus were watching now.

"As a parent myself it disturbs me to see such a young boy have such products on his head." She said annoyed.

"Like we care what you think" Draco was now going red in the face with anger at this lady's un-needed outburst.

"Such bad parenting that is." She pressed a button on one of the poles and the bus pulled in coming to a stop. "Doesn't help that the poor kid won't have a proper up bringing with a mother." She walked past and got off of the bus, but not before Harry had to grab Draco's hand that as reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"She has no right, who the fuck does she think she is anyway?" He was breathing heavily. Teddy suddenly clasped his hands over his ears at the cuss word. "Sorry." He apologised. "Are we nearly there yet? I can't stand the people looking at us."

"Shh" Harry knotted his fingers with the Slytherin's. "Just a few more stops and we're there." Again the simplest touch made Draco calm and relaxed. If this was all it took he would have touched the man a long time ago. Harry shook his head as his mind drifted somewhere unwanted. Nope, not the best thing to start thinking while a two year old was on your lap. 5 stops later and they were off the bus.

"That's the last time I take public muggle transport." Draco stormed up the steps to the higher flats where Harry's was. Teddy looked at Harry and laughed.

"Uncle Draco's just having a tantrum, he will be alright in a second."

"I'm not having a - " He turned and saw Teddy's eyes widen. "Sorry, just seem to be having an off day is all."

"Common, let's get inside, maybe we could watch a movie?" Teddy nodded his head and as soon as Harry unlocked the door he skipped inside, his backpack dragging across the floor.

"He doesn't look or act two years old."

"He's grown fast, it's something to do with being a metamorphmagus I think, some learn to walk and speak way before others. It's magic, it can do anything. I have a feeling he will be really smart though."

"A Ravenclaw then?" Draco headed into the kitchen. Harry saw Teddy was getting out his cars on the carpet already, making himself at home, so he went into the kitchen and left him to it.

"Gryffindor's are smart too" He defended himself. "Look at Hermione"

"She should have been a Ravenclaw"

"I was almost in Slytherin" Harry got two mugs out from cupboard and was faced with no response to his statement so turned around. Draco stood with his mouth open.

"I never knew..."

"Obviously."

"Thing's might have been a lot different if..."

"Maybe" Harry said when Draco trailed off, looking like he was in thought.

"How were you in Gryffindor then?"

"I asked to not be sorted into Slytherin" He filled the kettle.

"Oh?" Draco looked almost hurt.

"I won't lie to you, I think I made the right choice, and I'm glad I was a Lion. But I'm also glad you were in Slytherin, maybe if we were in the same house things would have worked differently. I'm glad everything has happened and led us here." He smiled.

"You're so cute"

Harry blushed. "I'm not the woman in the relationship, stop it." He chuckled.

"Teddy" He opened the door into the living room. Teddy was making 'Bruuuum' sounds with his mouth as he moved the cars across the floor. "Who's the man in the relationship?" The young boy looked confused for a moment and then pointed to Draco. The blonde couldn't stop laughing and Harry went back to making the tea. He was not going to be the woman. He was defiantly the man.

Once they made drinks, Harry used wandless magic to tip popcorn into a big bowl and then carried it to the living room to watch a movie with his godson and his boyfriend. Even though gossip was circling outside, even though Draco's parents didn't understand and didn't accept them as a couple... everything seemed almost perfect. He suddenly caught himself thinking he wanted this to be his family... He would have a son and a husband. Teddy was related to the Malfoy's through marriage... he wasn't blood related from straight down the line, but Draco shared his mothers, who shared Teddy's – That was something surely?... he could be the next heir? Harry couldn't concentrate on the TV, thoughts and ideas were buzzing around his head.

Then there was a knock at the door.


	18. Dinner with the Family

**A/N: I write each chapter before I post it, but I **_**have**_** planned the whole thing out, and right now it looks as though there's still quite a few chapters to come… guess this is going to be a bit of a long one :L It's been a bit of a bumpy ride of emotions for Harry and Draco so far but I promise it will all come together in the end! :D**

**Oh, and thank you Tam418 for reviewing on every single chapter so far! It means a lot and its part of the reason I keep writing and manage to get the chapters up every few days :D**

**So yeah people, feel free to write a review letting me know your thoughts, all criticism is welcomed if there is something you don't quite like about the story line or my writing skills :) it's how you improve after all. **

**Love all of my readers! And my apologies for such a long A/N ;D Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Dinner with the family**

Harry released his arms from around Draco on the sofa and walked towards the door; having no idea who it could be. He looked through the key hole to see none other than Hermione Granger standing outside. "Who's there?" Teddy asked cuddling up to Draco's side. Draco looked like he had known the kid for longer than a few hours.

The dark haired man opened the door "Hermione"

"Hi Harry" She greeted him with a big smile. "I just got off work, was just going to pop round and ask if you and Teddy wanted to come to the Burrow tonight? Molly's cooking up something special."

"Oh" Harry turned to look at Draco across the room on his side of the door.

Hermione carried on "It saves you having to cook, and I bet Teddy will love to see the family too." She explained.

"Um well..." Teddy was playing with the blonde mans pointy nose now, attempting to pull it off – or that's what it looked like anyway. The Slytherin was laughing; looking like he really enjoyed the little mans company. "Draco's here" He told her.

"Bring him along?" She suggested with a shrug that said _Why not?_

"I don't know if that would be ok with everyone though" He made a crease in between his thick dark eyebrows. Hermione looked to be in thought for a small moment.

"I'll talk to molly when I arrive there in a bit, I shall Floo you?"

"Ok, don't worry if not, I'll get us a take away or something" He thought back to the night when the blonde and himself shared their first kissed. That night was the start of everything for them, and he hoped so bad that the end wasn't near. He would always be thankful for that night though, it made him realise who he really was, and made him forgive and forget part of his horrid past.

"I'm sure it will be fine with them Harry" She reassured him. The bushy haired girl then popped her head through the flat door. "Hi Draco" She called.

Draco looked really happy and really comfortable sat there on the sofa with Teddy, and Harry could see Hermione was taken aback by his unusual smile; it was nice but very different to see the man so relaxed and happy. It was one of the best changes in him Harry thought. "Hey" he nodded; Harry's godson still clinging onto his nose laughing.

Hermione laughed. "Anyway, must go. I'll Floo call you in a minute."

"Ok, bye Mione"

"Bye Harry." And she was gone. Harry shut the door behind her and walked over to his two favourite men.

"What are you doing?" He said dramatically, faking a shocked expression. "Don't steal Draco's nose, he needs that."

"No" Teddy laughed.

"No? Of course he does, he needs to smell things."

"No he don't" Teddy climbed down from the chair and picked up his bag, almost climbing completely inside of it.

"He's so cute." Draco said.

"You're cute."

"You are defiantly the women" He teased. Harry picked up a cushion and threw it at the other man.

"I. Am. Not." He pretended to be angry, but he couldn't help the little laugh that escaped his mouth.

"Yes you are." Draco reached across and tickled Harry's side. Harry jumped and put his arms out to protect himself. "Oh" Draco straightened himself up on the chair. "You're ticklish too I see?"

"No..." and that was that, Draco hands were attacking his boyfriends sides, Harry was laughing loud and trying to push the other guy off.

"Admit you're the woman" Draco said.

"No." Harry started to kick his legs, not being able to hold back the big grin.

"Admit it"

"Ok, ok, fine, I'm the woman!" Finally. Draco leant down and placed a kiss upon the others cheek.

"Thought so."

"You're mean" Teddy laughed holding a book in his arms.

"Yeah Draco, so mean." Harry got up to take the empty bowl that was once full of popcorn to the kitchen. Draco pulled the little guy onto his lap.

"Read it to me?" Teddy opened the book. It was a children's story about flying on a hippogriff. It reminded Harry of when he done it in third year, the picture was of a raven haired boy on the back of a grey hippogriff. He wouldn't be surprised if the author based it off of him. He was in a dozen children books now.

"Sure, but only because I'm a nice person and not mean at all." He joked.

.

o.o.O.O.o.o

.

Five minutes later Hermione's head popped up in the fire place. "Harry Molly said its fine" Harry nodded.

"Huh?" Draco looked to Harry.

"If it's ok with you, Hermione invited us round the Burrow tonight with Teddy"

"Oh" Draco took a minute to think this through, he promised himself he would try to get along and be friends with Weasel number one and his fiancé – and to be fair they weren't actually as bad as he first thought – but now he came to the problem of meeting the whole family. In a way it was like meeting Harry's parents, they were his family now and he was sure Mother Weasel would have something to say, or Father Weasel would have a bunch of questions to ask, making sure Draco had changed like Harry had said he did. This was for sure going to be very entertaining.

Draco Malfoy was not nervous at all; no, of course not. He just didn't like acting upon the unexpected. Maybe if he was given more time to... no, he would have to do this. It was what the man he loved wanted, and if it made him happy then it would make him happy too. There was no point in trying to dodge it, it would come in the end if he planned to stay with the chosen one forever; which of course he did. The boy who lived made him feel alive; made him feel like his life was worth living. Even though once again his family and himself didn't agree on something, he didn't feel alone this time. He didn't feel like he had to give in and follow the rest of the purebloods. No, now he was a grown man able to make his own choices, and this was one of them.

Draco realised he hadn't answered yet. "Um, sure."

"We don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with the idea." Harry explained, his hand resting on his arm. He felt so warm.

"No, I would love to spend this evening with them, it's the closest to what you have as a family right? So I'm happy to meet them all properly; start again and all that." He smiled. He wouldn't say he was excited, but he was looking forward to getting on good terms with all of the red heads. Maybe things will be even better if he made an effort and befriended them.

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

Draco saw Granger smile within the fire. "Ok, see you in half hour?" they both nodded and the fireplace was turned back to its original state; cold and unlit.

Half an hour soon flew by. Harry carried Teddy in his arms and Draco walked by their side as they crossed the space between the gate to the Burrow's front door. Draco had never been here, and his first thought when looking at the Weasley's home was _It doesn't look very safe and stable. _It was a lot different to his manor back home... the one he was kicked out of. He wondered how a family of purebloods could be so poor.

Harry knocked on the wooden door and in seconds Mother Weasel was there greeting them. The blonde man stayed behind his boyfriend, not hiding... he just happened to be standing there. It didn't really work though as he was taller than the chosen one.

"Oh Harry my dear, please come on in" She said hugging him and kissing the little boy on the fore head. Harry followed her in and they all walked through the kitchen into the living room. The space was cramped. How they found anything in here was unknown to him. He peered around the boy who lived to see a sea of red hair sat down in the small space. Harry gave Teddy to Granger who was sat next to her fiancé and then said hello to everyone.

"Harry you should see some of the new products at the shop" The alive twin called from the other side of the room. "I think you would really like them." Harry nodded with a smile.

"Harry come sit down" Father Weasley instructed.

"I've got a lot to tell you mate, work's been mental today." Weasley number one went on. Merlin. Draco felt so out of place. Here it was all about Harry, and so far no one took any notice in his boyfriend standing by the living room door.

The raven haired boy ignored the father though and did not sit down, instead he walked over to the blonde.

"Ronald, Harry's been assigned off of work, don't you start bringing work to him." Granger moaned. Suddenly the Slytherin felt a hand brush his and his fingers being knotted with his boyfriends. That's when eye's drifted towards the door way and landed on the couple. "It's nice to see you Draco" Granger got up with Teddy still in her arms and gave the blonde a one armed hug, which he returned.

"Hey" Her fiancé nodded.

"Malfoy." The alive twin said between gritted teeth.

"What's he doing here?" Percy suddenly came into view behind a pillar, his wife behind him. He didn't sound to please to have the ex death eater in his house. Ginny sat with her eyes towards her lap, not wanting to make eye contact with her ex and his current partner. Draco understood, he wouldn't like it either. But there was something satisfying about it. It shook the thought off and put it too just the old rivalry between the two families. A few years ago he would have loved to have had something the red headed family didn't.

"I said he could have tea with us, he's with Harry now, so you will all do well to make him feel welcome" Mother Weasley scanned the room with her piercing stare; challenging them to say something bad about him. They all sat there with frowns upon their faces, but they were at least silent. Draco would have to work on the rest of the family.

"Thank you Molly" Harry said.

"Come on you two, come sit down, make yourself at home." Harry led the way to an empty armchair next to Mother Weasley who was knitting something now and sat on the arm of it. He pointed to the chair for Draco to take it; which he did. The blonde sat with his back straight and his hands placed stiffly in his lap. He wondered whether the red heads noticed how uncomfortable he was; maybe they were enjoying it. "So Malfoy" Mother Weasley started.

"Please, call me Draco."

"Ok, Draco" She tried it then nodded. "You work at The Wingardium?" He noticed Weasel look at Harry but he ignored it and answered the question.

"Yes I do"

"Do you like it there?"

"Yes I do" He cursed himself for repeating the three simple words.

"How did _you _manage to get a job?" Percy asked.

"His mother's connections" George rolled his eyes.

"And his talent" Harry joined in, and suddenly the two boys shut up. Draco was fiddling with his finger nails when he felt a hand brush across his back and embrace him in a once armed cuddle. Harry was obviously not going to hold back on letting them know they _were _a couple and they _were _in love, and that there was nothing any of them could do about it.

"Ron told us you got kicked out of the manor?" Father Weasley asked. Draco shrugged. "How come?"

"Uh... I um" He was a little embarrassed, and in that moment he felt a lightning bolt of sadness rush through him. How could his own parents do that to him? He was nineteen years of age for crying out loud. He was a man, but with all that they had been through, he was a man that needed his parents. "Long story."

"We got all night" Percy said. Draco got the feeling that Percy really didn't like him.

"You don't have to answer" Harry said.

"No" Draco started, taking in a deep breath. He was going to be open about this to them. His younger self would have been disgusted in him, but he actually _wanted _them to like him, he wanted to get along with them. "I got kicked out because I'm with Harry. My parents do not agree with the fact that I'm attracted to men; attracted to Harry Potter of all men. They're also disappointed that I won't be able to produce an heir." He bowed his head and sighed. "There you go."

Silence engulfed the room.

The Slytherin felt the Gryffindor play with his hair at the back. It was comforting in this awkward silence. "I don't get it" Teddy then laughed chewing a toy car in his hands. The room laughed.

"Well I think you're very brave for being yourself." Hermione said.

"I can't pretend to not be surprised that you didn't ditch Harry and the whole attracted to men thing because that's what your parents wanted."

"I've followed my Mother and Father around for too long, it's my turn to make my own decisions. Plus I love Harry; somehow I think I always have." He said.

"That's really sweet" Mother Weasley smiled.

"I respect you" Weasel... _WHOA, WHAT? _Ron Weasley just said he respected Draco Malfoy.

"Uh... thank you" Draco answered shocked.

"I really do, I always thought you would forever be a git who always did what mummy and daddy said even if it meant more trouble for him. But you've completely turned your life around. I'm sorry I was such a dick in the beginning." Teddy laughed and instead of the glare he was expecting from his fiancé he got a kiss on the lips.

"I totally agree; you're a much better person. You're so much stronger than you were before. I'm so happy for you two." Hermione looked emotional. It was probably the pregnancy.

"Thank you, it means a lot." The blonde said and Harry placed a kiss upon the man's head and smiled. It felt so good to hear that from the other couple. It felt so good to be liked by people he thought would always hate him. This was who and where he wanted to be in his life, who cares who his parents wanted him to be, he was his own person, and he was happy for once in his god damn miserable life. Voldemort was gone, so there was no reason to be scared anymore, no reason to fight for the wrong side. He was sure of one thing... if they were to fight again, this time he would fight for the right side, for the right people, with the right people.

"Come on let's go have some food" Mother Weasley smiled. Everyone got up and piled into the kitchen and around the table. Draco noticed Ginny was still very quiet and kept to herself. This must be really awkward, your family having lunch with your ex and his boyfriend. Once their food was placed in front of them everyone tucked in.

.

o.o.O.O.o.o

.

"So" Harry said after his first mouthful. "You wanted to tell me about work?" He directed at Ron. Audrey took Teddy into the living room to read him a story after he made such a fuss.

"Yeah, well Aurors brought Terrence Fisher in for questioning today." Harry put his knife and fork down to show he was really interested. Draco beside him snapped his head up fast.

"Terrence Fisher?" The blonde asked. The whole table looked towards him. "He's my - "

"Boss, we know" Ron said. "We think he may have something to do with these murders"

"The murders of the gay couples you were telling me about?" Draco asked Harry and the other man nodded. "What makes you think Fisher's involved?"

"His collection of dead people's wands he has lying around his home" Ron answered. "He's also a little homophobic according to a Mr Dawson who used to work there 10 years ago. It raises our suspicion."

"Should you really be telling people this Ronald?" Molly Weasley asked.

Ron nodded and held up a finger to pause her there. "I was hoping that maybe you would like to do a little job for us?" He asked the blonde. Both Draco and Harry looked confused... along with everyone else sat at the table. Most people had stopped eating to really focus on the conversation by now.

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned.

"We questioned him but he was let free to go late today. He knows were on to something, and he will be expecting a stranger to turn up and try to get the truth out of him. That's where you come in... You have worked there for a few months, way before these murders. He won't expect you, If you can try get some information for us, or even better, if you can get him to confess - " Ron was getting carried away.

"No"

"Why not?" Ron frowned.

"I'm not risking my job for this, I happen to love my job and I'm actually good at it. If I get fired from it when he finds out I'm your spy I won't be able to get another one that easily. Plus I've just been kicked out of the manor, all the money stays with my father... I'll need my job to keep me going now."

"But he won't know."

"Fisher _will_ find out, he works for the media for crying out loud. We find out everything." He sighed. "What happens if he's not the guy responsible?"

"Then we search again."

"And I'll get found out and lose my job." Draco said as if it were fact.

"Draco's not doing it" Harry butted into the conversation.

"But mate" Ron started to moan "Robards thinks it's a great idea."

"And I think it's a terrible idea so stuff what that man thinks, It's not like he cares about him. And Draco's right, if he loses his job because of this..." He shook his head "It's dangerous to push Draco into this if he is the killer."

"He's right" Ginny spoke up. "I mean... the killers targeting gay couples... for all we know, Draco and Harry are already on the list." She frowned. The whole table went quiet. One by one everyone started to eat again, but there were no discussion. Harry could hear the scraping of forks and knife's on plates, but his mind was somewhere else. _Shit. _He had just remembered something.

"Sebastian." Harry whispered.

"What about him?" Draco asked. _'If anything happens to my father, I'll make sure something happens to Malfoy. You understand scar head?' _Jones had said. '_Bye bye Draco Malfoy' _Harry remembered the conversation in the ministry now.

He turned to his boyfriend "Sebastian Jones threatened to kill you if anything happened to his father."

"What?" Ron asked confused while chewing a mouthful of food. Draco looked taken aback.

"When was this?" Hermione joined in.

"Uh, the other day when he was brought in for questioning"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron finished his mouthful.

"He threatened to tell my secret, but that afternoon the secret was out anyway."

"He knew about us?" Draco made a crease in between his eyebrows.

"Apparently so, I don't know how, but he did." Harry shrugged. "He threatened me, and I was too cowardly to do anything about it. I was scared he would hurt you"

"So what, you think it's him? You think he's the killer?"

"I don't know, I just think it's a little weird how as soon as he somehow finds out about us, he wants to go and kill you, and he starts to threaten me. I thought he was your friend?"

"He was..."

"Until I came along?"

"Yeah" Draco looked in thought.

"It all makes sense doesn't it?"

"I don't know, does it Harry?" Draco dropped his knife and fork. "Am I supposed to think that the guy who has helped me through the crap I got when I started working at the paper is a homophobic murdering psycho?" He clenched his jaw, not wanting to believe it. "He was my friend."

"His father was a death eater." Ron spoke.

"And so was mine, and if you remember Weasley so was I. That means nothing." Draco started to tighten up in anger.

"Hun please" Harry lifted his hand up to the side of his boyfriends face. "Calm down. He just meant it's a contributing factor. Not all death eaters have turned their lives around like you have. Not all could be so brave and strong. We know nothing yet, were just trying to figure it all out." Draco once again relaxed under Harry's touch. The dark haired man let a moment pass so he could completely calm down, and then spoke once more. "You've known him for a few months; do you think you really know him at all?"

"I... I thought I did. He's been a good friend to me."

"When no one else was there... maybe he seemed like the perfect friend because that's all you could get. It's harsh but its true isn't it?" He asked frowning and biting his lip.

"Yeah" Draco sighed. "You're right. He can't be much of a friend anyway; he walked out and hasn't spoken to me since I started dating."

"Exactly"

"It's got to be him, who else do we know who's capable of murder and is homophobic? Because he sounds it" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well it could be anyone really... _we_ haven't exactly been welcomed into the world as a gay couple with open arms" Harry mumbled. "But it's the only thing we have for now; Sebastian Jones and Terrance Fisher."

"They could be working together on this?" Hermione suggested. "They work in the same place don't they?"

"We will have to look into this a little more, but at least this is something. We maybe on our way to solving this mystery and saving other people"

"And possibly ourselves." Draco frowned and looked at Harry. Harry could tell he was a little worried, and he cursed himself for being the cause of that. If he hadn't told him all of this and what was going on at work, he wouldn't have known, and therefore wouldn't be worrying for their safety. This is why he was the man of the relationship; he was the one to protect them both.

They went home that night with the conversation playing back in their minds. After putting Teddy to sleep in the spare room they tucked themselves into Harry's bed and cuddled up close together. "Should we be scared?"

"Of course not."

"But aren't you worried that we will have someone barging in, in the middle of the night, looking to kill us both? And what about Teddy surely we're putting him in danger?" He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Not going to lie, I'm a little scared. The war shook me up so much."

"Babe" Harry kissed his forehead. "You're with me, in my flat. I've got a dozen wards set up, I'm still quick with my wand, and I'll never let any bastard get close enough to hurt you or Teddy"

"I love you so much Harry James Potter."

"And I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Harry then pulled the other man closer to him and started to kiss him. Draco moved his hands across the other man's body, making sure he felt every muscle, every bone and felt every inch of skin. He was pressed up against the chosen one, and even that wasn't close enough. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms; their hearts beating as one.


	19. Two More Murders Two possible Murderers

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Two More Murders; Two possible Murderers**

The two men spent the weekend with Teddy Lupin. They went to the park, had breakfast in the couple's favourite cafe where they met the second time, and hung around together at the flat. Eyes were staring holes into them at every public place they went to. People couldn't turn away from them when they walked by or into a room; too interested in the new partnership that was now in the public eye.

It was Monday morning now and Mrs Weasley was looking after Teddy for the day while the two men were at work, and he was going to stay the night there too. Every morning so far since the news escaped into the ministry and then into the Wizarding world they had been front page. Each day revealing a bit more of their lives, most of which were complete lies. Draco kept picking up the Daily Prophet and reading the articles again and again with a disgusted look upon his face, even though Harry had told him to ignore the tales and bullshit they were writing.

"Look at this!" Draco waved the paper in front of Harry so that it was far too close for him to make out any of the words. He took Draco's hand and pushed it back so it was good distance to read. "Draco Malfoy is being watched by highly trained Wizards as he has been accused of drugging and cursing Mr Harry Potter. There is no proof as of yet, but are biggest source who wishes to remain anonymous tells us they are close to solving this mess." The blonde dismissed the sentence with disgust and annoyance with a loud "Pfft" He shook his head. "That's not the worst part" He pointed to a line below the previous sentence. "A friend of the former death eater 'Pansy Parkinson' spoke to reporters late yesterday evening and has said how Mr Malfoy is very capable of such things, and has had a crush on the chosen one since first year when they attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry together. She has said how she finds it hard to believe Mr Potter would actually return those feelings after all the two men went through." He chucked the paper onto the wooden coffee table. "What. A. Bitch."

"Try not to get yourself all worked up about it" Harry took a sip of his tea.

"Worked up about it? Potter, she was meant to be my best friend at some point, now she's just gone and told my biggest secret and accused me of drugging and cursing you!" Draco was red in the face. "But of course I haven't spoken to her since over a year ago, why is she trying to hurt me now?"

"Hun"

"No" The pale man stood up. "I'm sick and tired of this, why can't they just leave us alone?"

"We knew this would happen."

"I knew we wouldn't be accepted by some people, but this? Honestly I was never expecting to have people spying on me, accusing me of hurting you; forcing you to like me. This is pathetic and beyond stupid." He stormed into the bedroom. "I'm going to have a shower." He called.

"Don't be too long, I have to get to work too."

Harry walked into work that morning with Draco on his mind. He hated all of this too, but he was surprised how much it hurt and annoyed the other guy. He would have to sort this out. He needed to prove to people that this was all real, he was in love with his worst enemy. Stranger things have happened in the world they live in.

"Mate" Ron ran up to him as he waved to Robards through the glass wall into the boss's office, letting him know he had arrived early... possibly hoping for praise. He disliked the guy, but he wanted the guy to like him, it was easier to work that way.

"Morning" Harry nodded.

"Let's get into your office."

"Why?" He frowned.

"Just... come on." Ron led the way and shut the door behind them. Harry put his coat on the rack and put his bag on the desk. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" He frowned.

"Uh... good news?"

"Everything's sorted for the wedding" Ron pulled out something from his pocket. "And here's your invite" Harry took the piece of card from the other man's hand. It was decorated with gold writing, with a pretty red border; obviously Hermione thought of the Gryffindor colours when making it. Harry saw the two names on top...

"You're inviting Draco?"

"Of course, he's part of your life now, he's your partner."

"Thank you Ron" The dark haired man smiled and gave his best friend a hug. "I'm looking forward to it, and I'm so happy for you and Hermione."

"Thank mate." Ron grinned, but only for a short moment before it was replaced by a pained expression. "But the bad news..."

"Oh god." Harry walked around to sit behind his desk.

"Yeah good idea, you might need to sit down." Harry gave a puzzled look, but also a look that said _Hurry up and tell me. _"There were two more deaths this morning." Harry leant forward, his face in his hands and sighed.

"We need to stop this" He stood up. "We need to crack on with it all, I've had time off and now I'm ready to fill any cracks and holes we have left. Let's find this bastard and end these murders." He picked up his coat and the ginger followed him out of his office. "Their names?" He asked while they walked through the ministry.

"Daniela Morgan and Josephine Holder."

Harry frowned and looked to the side at Ron. "It's women this time?"

"Yep, but again they were a couple."

"Right" They rounded a corner to find Auror Elliott walking towards them. "Elliott"

"Harry" He greeted him with a handshake. "Myself and Luckett have already been to the crime scene, you're quite welcome to have a look around, you may be able to get more out of it than we have managed to already. But we have information."

"You do?" Harry was listening hard, he wanted to hear every detail; he needed to solve this god damn case.

Elliott pointed into an empty meeting room. "In here gentlemen?" Harry and Ron walked in and Elliott followed before locking the door behind them.

"We managed to get witnesses this time that saw the attacker run out of the flat." He looked towards the two men, and once he saw he had their complete attention he carried on. "Two neighbours however have had a very powerful memory charm placed upon them. They are currently at St Mungo's but it's hard to tell if they will ever gain the memory of their last five to seven days back. Fortunately, our guy apparated away before he noticed the cleaner arriving, and two people passing by."

"The suspense is killing me, who is it?" Ron moaned. "Then we could catch the bastard."

"Yeah, I wish it was that simple."

"Bloody hell." Ron reached up and pulled out his hair. "What was the complication this time?"

"Our guy was using poly juice potion."

"Ah good old poly juice potion" Ron said through gritted teeth obviously annoyed the guy managed to slip away yet again.

"How do you know?" Harry finally spoke up.

"Because it was Draco Malfoy."

_What the fuck?_

The two men's jaws dropped dramatically, their faces seeming to melt. They stared at Elliott with wide eyes, and then looked to each other in disbelief.

"They used a strand of Draco's hair?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I knew it wasn't Draco, I saw you arrive back at your flat last night, and then literally 10 minutes later I was called into work with these two murders" Elliott lived in the same block of flats as Harry but on a different floor. "You returned without your godson so I presumed you dropped him home or something."

"Why didn't they call _us_?" Ron asked.

"Well obviously the first thing Robards and Kingsley thought was that it _was _actually Malfoy, they had no idea it could have been poly juice potion. Once I told them what I saw and at what time, things didn't match up. I knew the murderers appearance was fake for definite when I found a flask on the floor with drops of left over poly juice potion in it. He must have been changing back before he could leave, therefore having to take a quick swig of another lot. Which makes me suspect he was in the ladies flat quite a long time."

Harry pulled up a chair and sat down. "How did they get a strand of Draco's hair?"

"I don't know, maybe the person we are looking for is a friend of his?"

"He doesn't have many friends" He said truthfully.

"Family?"

"I doubt that, they're horrible people but no... it can't be" He wasn't sure why he made up his mind so quickly, in all fairness the two elder Malfoy's have killed before, they were homophobic and cruel people... but something about blaming tragic murders on your boyfriends parents didn't seem right.

"Um, maybe someone he works with?" Bingo.

"Terrance Fisher and Sebastian Jones." Ron rushed the names out in what almost seemed like excitement. "You told me their names Friday Harry"

"Yeah I did, you remembered?"

"I'm not thick you know, when it comes to my job I'm quite smart."

"You are indeed" Harry smiled.

"Sorry, who?" Elliott stood their confused.

"Both of the men work at 'The Wingardium', the paper Draco works for." Harry started. "Fisher's been in trouble before, he was accused of murder but never convicted; he has also been caught with dead people's wands in his home. Then we have Sebastian, who was close with Draco a few months ago before I came along; though he recently threatened to kill him."

"Oh. Fisher..." Elliot looked in deep thought. "He was in last week for questioning? I wasn't present for that, but I remember Robards telling me."

"Yeah, but they got nothing from him. But what did they expect? Did they think they could ask him politely and he would willingly admit to killing four – now six – people?" Ron moaned. The men were silent. "Now he knows we're watching him."

"But" Elliott held up a finger "If he's the killer and he knows were keeping a close eye on him, why would he murder those two women late last night?"

"Because he thought he could get away with it once he drank poly potion?" Harry suggested.

Elliott sighed in defeat. "I suppose"

"But Draco wasn't at work the last few days; whoever it was must have had Draco's hair for a while?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Maybe"

"So what do we do now?" Ron questioned.

Elliott walked towards the door. "I'll speak to Robards, make sure we definitely have Terrance Fisher on watch, and I'll see that we do the same with Sebastian Jones?" Harry nodded. "Sebastian Jones, he was the guy who was questioned on the whereabouts of his father right?" Elliott was a good Auror but he was one of those people who you had to explain things to more than once before it sinks in. He was also a very forgetful person.

"Correct."

"Right, ok I'll report back to you as soon as possible" Elliott nodded and left the room.

The two friends went to the crime scene soon after and found nothing more that would help them in figuring out who the killer was. It was when Harry were getting ready to leave work for the day when Elliott walked into his office. "Harry"

"Yes?"

"I got word that Terrance Fisher left work around eight last night; then he was reported to be at home with his wife till early this morning before heading to work again."

Harry sighed. "So it wasn't him?"

"No it wasn't, but they're now keeping an eye on Mr Jones as well."

"Good, I want to know where he goes, what he does, and who he's with every minute of the day." He picked up his coat.

"Well right now he's still at work."

"Work? I'm going there right now to meet Draco." He frowned.

"I'll let the Aurors know, they will be close by if you need them."

"I'll be fine; I'm just getting Draco and then going straight home."

"But if he threatens you again, the ministry takes things like this seriously; you two could be in danger"

"Hmm" He opened his office door. "I've faced worse." And then he left. Harry apparated to the building Draco worked in and pushed open the glass door. The receptionist, Jess, was there like he was expecting.

"Hi" He smiled politely when she looked at him. He pointed to the door leading to some offices. "Can I go on in?"

"Uh, of course Mr Potter"

"Ok thanks" he started to walk towards it.

"Mr Potter?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I seemed to keep on about going for drinks, I didn't know you were with Malfoy"

"Oh, that's fine; maybe we can get drinks soon anyway, as friends."

"Yeah, I would like that" She smiled.

"Ok, see you in a bit"

"Sure." And he walked through the door and down the corridor. A door at the end opened and Sebastian Jones walked out. Harry wasn't scared, not at all, but he didn't like this guy and he clenched his jaw when he came closer.

"Ah, if it isn't Harry Potter. Picking up your girlfriend are you?" He laughed. Harry ignored him and kept on walking. "Or are you the girl in the relationship?" Harry opened Draco's door to find him not in there. He looked back down the corridor and saw Jones hadn't left yet. "He's in with the boss"

"Where's that?" He finally spoke.

"Top floor" Jones pointed up, smirking.

"Right" The chosen one walked back past the other man and through the door again. Just before he could start walking up the stairs he heard Draco's voice somewhere in the stair well.

"Of course, I can get that done within a week, ready for editing."

"Good" Another man's voice said. Did it belong to Fisher? They descended the stairs and saw the dark haired man at the bottom.

"Harry" Draco smiled.

"Hi, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let me just get my things." Harry saw from the corner of his eye that Fisher was giving him a funny look. He almost looked uncomfortable to be around him. Harry ignored the stare and followed his boyfriend back to his office. Draco picked up his black coat and green scarf.

"How was your day?" Harry asked.

"It was alright, got given a story to write" He smiled.

"Oh right?"

"It's about the increase in muggle technology that has spread through the Wizarding world, did you know more than half pureblood family's now own something muggle made?"

"Things have come a long way since the war"

"Yeah they have." Draco picked up his bag. "Seb said something to me today"

"What did he say?"

"Oh he just asked me what I thought about the six murders that happened close by, asked if I was worried."

"He what?" Thoughts were buzzing through Harry's head. Was Sebastian playing with his food before he ate it?

"Harry he seemed like he cared, what he said to you was just an in the moment thing, he was scared for his father. He's changed his ways too, and sometimes just like me, he says the wrong thing that shows his old self. Please let it go."

"No Draco, he doesn't care at all, he hasn't changed like you have" Harry changed to a whisper "He's involved in these murders"

"You don't know that for sure." Draco shook his head looking pissed off.

"Well then, explain to me how he knows there were six murders?"

"Because it's been in the papers" Draco spat like it was the simplest answer ever.

"No, four murders have been reported in the papers, no one knows about the 2 murders last night of the two women." It was Harry's turn to be pissed. Letting that darn Sebastian Jones into Draco's head was the last thing he would let happen.

"But..." Draco looked in thought. "Oh"

"Exactly, the ministry are trying to keep the last two murders quiet till we have anything else on the murderer. They don't want to put the public in any more worry than they already are. Six murders in one month is pretty darn worrying if I say so myself. Bad press needs to balance with good press to keep the public happy, it's just the way it is. Surely you know that from working in this place." His brows were furrowed and a frown was stretched across his mouth. Draco stood not really knowing what to say, probably thinking the earlier conversation with his so called friend through. "Common, let's get home." He took the blondes hand in his own and walked out of the building. That's where their eyes met a dozen camera lenses and quills writing on parchment. Questions were being asked left right and centre. Harry just apparated them to his flat, and the peaceful sound and atmosphere washed over them.

"It's going to be really different from now on isn't it?" Draco whispered.

"I'm afraid so"


	20. Next on his list

**A/N: I'm so proud of this chapter! :') It's all coming together now... slowly. **

**More will be posted very soon! :D**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Next on his list**

"Morning" Draco smiled at his sleepy boyfriend who only just opened his eyes. The blonde walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist; his hair was damp and looked as though it had been rough dried with another towel.

"Mwonin" Harry mumbled and stretched his arms and legs across the king sized bed.

"Common sleepy head, your turn to get in the shower, I'll have breakfast ready for when you get out." The pale man whipped off his towel – showing _everything. _Then he went to his suit case and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts.

"Wow"

"Perve."

"You're my boyfriend, I'm aloud to be a perve." Harry laughed before finally deciding to climb out of bed. He hugged the other man from behind and kissed his shoulder. "You're beautiful"

"You're not too bad yourself." They laughed and Harry made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of them. Just like he had said, Draco had breakfast laid out on the table, a fresh hot cup of tea beside the plates. "Sorry it's just toast, I don't know how to cook, and I've seen how you use this thing so I gave it a go." Draco smiled. "Turned out pretty well didn't it?"

"It's not hard"

"Well it proved challenging to one whom has never cooked in his life."

"It's not cooking... it's just putting bread into a toaster and pulled down the lever till it pops up?" Harry teased.

"Shut it Potter, it's a start. Next week you will have me cooking up full English breakfasts." He grinned sitting down to eat his own toast that was burnt on one side.

"Ha! Love to see you try" He winked and took a sip of his tea.

"You're so rude."

"Sorry, Love you."

"Love you too... sometimes." They both dug into their breakfasts and Harry tried to ignore to burnt, black hard side of his toast. But his cup of tea was lovely. Maybe his boyfriend should just stick to that and let Harry be the chef from now on. Harry was used to cooking; he would always do it for the Dursley's all those years ago.

"Promise me something?" The chosen one asked.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you won't go and say something that will mess this whole murder case up? If Jones knows we're on to him too, this all won't work, and I worry that it would put you in danger."

"Don't be silly, I'm not going to say _anything. _But thanks for putting that happy thought into my head. I almost don't feel safe going to work." He sighed.

"Sorry, but we all have to be careful."

"I know."

"I'll drop you off in a minute and pick you up later on"

"I'm not your son Potter, I'm your boyfriend."

"I never said you were my son?" He frowned.

"I can apparate places myself."

"Fine" He finished off his toast and tea. He walked over to the sink and dropped the plate and mug in the warm soapy water. "If my work comes between us..."

"What? If your work comes between us, what?" Draco joined him at the sink.

He seemed to change his mind "No, I'll finish the case." He shook his head. "But I promise you this, once we catch the person responsible for all of this, everything will be easier. I just can't stop thinking about it, if this person even tried to hurt you..."

"Babe" Draco placed a kiss on his lips. "Shut up."

"Ok" Harry looked into those grey piercing eyes.

"I understand, you care and want to know where I am and what I'm doing to keep me safe. But I'm a grown man, you may have saved the Wizarding world but I lived with that man in my home, I watched as he tortured my family and friends, I was tortured myself. I won't let a wannabe dark lord hurt me."

"I love you."

"And I love you too. Just calm down alright?" Harry nodded in answer. An owl tapped its beak on the kitchen window. "Mum."

"Huh?"

"It's my owl, it must be from mum." Harry saw Draco's face flash in excitement and then flash to panic in less than a second. Draco unravelled the letter and petted the brown fluffy owl on the head. He read the letter out loud.

_My darling Draco,_

_Your father and I have taken time to really think about everything. I shall not lie to you, your father is still very much disagreeing on the matter, but we have decided together that we would give you and your partner a chance. I miss you terribly and would not know how to cope without contact with my son. I understand that what we did and the things we said were unforgivable, but we are family at the end of the day and I hope you come to understand what position you put us in, and how that reflected on our actions. _

_This is why I'm inviting you and Mr Potter to join us tonight for dinner. The house elves are preparing your favourite meal and will serve at usual time. I really hope you can make it. _

_Lot of love,_

_Mum x_

"At least I don't have to let you cook tonight and watch you burn my flat down." Harry shrugged and then laughed at his own failed attempt at a joke. Draco was looking down at the letter ignoring him.

"I'm not sure if I want to." He muttered.

"Draco, remember what I said, they are your parents. This proves they want to have you in their life, don't push them further away." Harry placed his hand on the blonde's waist.

"You're going to have hell of a night if we agree to go." He frowned.

"I'll survive"

"Fathers going to make you feel small, Mothers going to compliment you so much it starts to sound like insults. Then you will say something that will end up with you on the floor and my Fathers wand pointing at your chest." He looked truly worried.

"I doubt that."

"You don't know my parents like I do."

"You're exaggerating."

"I wish I was." They stood there; their bodies very close together; feeling each other's breath on their faces.

"You met the Weasley's and that went better than expected, I'm sure I can cope with two Malfoy's. I've already warmed up to one." He leant in and kissed the blonde pale man on the cheek and then rested his own cheek against the other mans; feeling the warmth.

"It's worth a try." Draco whispered.

"Yeah" Harry whispered back, then moving to rest his forehead against the blondes. "It is"

They totally ignored their discussion earlier and Harry apparated himself and Draco to the other mans work, making sure he got into the building ok. "Thanks mum." Draco joked.

"Sorry" Harry shrugged. "Have a good day sweetheart" he winked.

"Will do, see you later" Draco kissed Harry just as a short man with a camera ran up and took a picture. "Urgh" Draco walked into the building and Harry quickly apparated away. He didn't feel to like answering pointless questions this morning.

When he finished work he went straight to The Wingardium's headquarters to pick up Draco to go to the Manor. In all honesty Harry was nervous, but he would be strong for Draco. He needed his parents.

As they dressed in better, smarter clothes for the evening Draco told his boyfriend how he had a boring day working on the story, and said how he hadn't seen Sebastian today at all. Harry was happy that the blonde was safe. But his mind kept flicking to what Jones and Fisher could be up to. He knew they were involved, they just _had _to be. "Ready?"

"Yeah" Draco nodded, and they both apparated to the manor gates. Harry saw how nervous his boyfriend was. He held the other guys hand to calm him down. His body relaxed but his face was still twisted in nervousness and maybe even sadness. "I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He squeezed the man's hand in reassurance. Bip the house elf came to the gates and glared at them.

"We were invited round, so open these gates." Draco glared back.

"Of course Master Draco" Bip done as he was told and let them in. They walked up the steps towards the big front doors. _Jeeze_, the Malfoy's really are rich... or were... before the war, and the ministry taking it all away from them. He didn't notice any of this when he was taken here the first time with Ron and Hermione. He was too worried about dying. The Manor really was beautiful, and very, very big.

Draco pushed down the handle and opened the door. Inside was bright and homely; it was very different from 2 years ago when he was being dragged through by some snatchers. "They will be in here." Draco pointed to a door once they walked down the hall. "Ready?"

"Yeah" the dark haired man took a deep breath "Let's do this" The Slytherin pushed open the door and walked inside, Harry not far behind him. The Gryffindor could hear the crackling of a fire place, and the sound of pages of a book being turned. They walked further into the room.

"Mother" Draco spoke confidently. Narcissa sat up right on an old fashioned tatty armchair that Harry expected probably actually was worth more than his flat and everything in it put together. Lucius sat in a similar arm chair next to that one, with The Prophet open in his hands. The only thing separating the couple was an antique coffee table with a tea set upon it. Narcissa looked up and smiled, resting her book next to the teapot. Lucius lifted his wand towards the door and slammed it shut.

"Next time shut the door behind you; you were letting the warmth out." He said with a hard solid voice. Yet he did not look up from the paper he was reading.

"Draco darling" Narcissa stood up and flattened her green dress down. The material fit her body perfectly, and it was very Malfoy. "I'm so glad you came"

"Yes well Harry thought it was best" He nodded.

Narcissa turned her head to Harry. "Mr Potter" She out stretched her arm. "I'm sorry about the other day, you were completely right and I can't believe how selfish I was being, please forgive me?"

"Uh, of course" Harry took her hand in his and shook firmly.

"We shall be eating in the small dining room" She smiled. "The main dining room is much too big for four people."

Draco nodded "Of course" Narcissa turned her head towards her husband who now looked very old in the face. His hair had become very white over the space of two years as well, though it didn't look a great deal different as his hair was very light in the first place, just like Draco's.

"Lucius?" The man looked up with no emotion on his face. "Don't just sit there, we have a guest." She scolded as the man rolled his eyes and got up off the chair slowly. He looked at Harry in the eyes and the dark haired men saw his jaw clench tight. He took a few steps till he was directly in front of the chosen one and stuck out his pale hand.

"Potter, welcome to our home. Try not to set any more house elves on a chandelier and have it crush any of my family this time, ok?" Harry shook his hand and then let his arm drop to his side once more.

"It missed aunt Bella Father." Draco spoke up.

Lucius' head shot towards his son and he glared at him. "Who gave you permission to speak like that to me?" He spat, and Draco bowed his head and stayed silent. "It doesn't matter now anyway, she's dead." Lucius then left the room.

"My apologies" Narcissa frowned and put her thin hand upon Harry's shoulder "He's having one of his bad days" Draco nodded and didn't press on with the subject.

"What made you change your mind about us?" He asked.

The women sighed and pointed to the sofa that matched the two arm chairs. It looked hard and uncomfortable, but when Harry sat on it he noticed it was comfier than his own settee at home. Draco sat next to him and placed his hand on Harry's leg. The chosen one placed his own hand upon the other mans. "I won't lie to you two, it was everything Mr Potter said the other day." She sat in her arm chair once again. "I noticed I was thinking more about the family name and what my husband wanted."

"I promise I never set out to hurt you Mother" Harry found it uncomfortable how Draco called his mum 'mother' instead of... well... mum.

"I know darling, it was a shock, one I'm still yet to get over" She looked at their hands intertwined. "My only son, the one I have always planned to get married to a beautiful pure blood women, and produce an heir to carry on this family name, has told me he's fallen in love with his enemy. You must understand this is hard for me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"How did this happen?" She nodded towards the two of them. "How long have you known?"

Harry looked to Draco, and Draco looked to Harry. Their eyes met and they both smiled. "I've known for a very long time." Draco whispered. Harry blushed. "I just never wanted to accept it. I too planned to get married and produce an heir, but things change I suppose" He looked back at his mother.

"A long time?" She asked obviously wanting to know an exact date.

"Yes, remember when I ran to you and told you all about the boy I met in Madam Malkins? Then how I cried to you when I told you how Harry didn't accept to be my friend and left me with my hand outstretched? Yeah... a long time."

"What?" Harry chuckled.

"Don't laugh Potter, I was eleven years old and very sensitive." Harry rested his head on the blonde boys shoulder with a smile on his face. Completely forgetting they were sat in front of a teary eyed Mrs Malfoy.

"I see" Narcissa said holding her head high like a true Malfoy. "And the times you would come home moaning about Harry Potter and how he called you names, and tried to beat you up?"

"We were young, we were stupid" Draco explained. "The point is, we have put our pasts behind us and moved forward." The women nodded.

"It all makes sense now, you two were obviously meant to be together. You love each other after everything you have been through." She played with her dress.

"I love him very, very much Mother" Draco whispered.

"And I accept it" She attempted a smile. "But don't push your Father Draco, he needs more time. Don't shove your love for each other in his face." She stood up once more and stretched out her arms. Draco immediately got up and ran to her, embracing her in a hug.

"I love you mum" Finally he says mum.

"I love you too, you're my baby boy." He heard her voice falter, then saw she had a tear falling from her eye. She let go of her son and turned to Harry. "You will look after him?"

"Of course" The Gryffindor stood up.

"He's very sensitive, very emotional"

"Say's the women crying" Draco joked and she laughed placing a kiss upon his forehead.

"Just don't hurt him" She basically pleaded.

"I won't" she went over to him and embraced him in a hug too. First of all, Harry didn't know what to do, he was taken by surprise. He finally decided on hugging her back, and he turned his head to look at Draco. His boyfriend was smiling, a tear rolling down his cheek to match his mothers. It was happy tears though. Narcissa let go and placed a kiss upon his head.

"Now it's like I have two sons." She smiled. "Common, let's go get seated at the table." She flicked her wand at the fire place and extinguished it. Then lead the way out of the door.

"That went well" Draco kissed his boyfriend on the lips and held him close before breaking apart and following his mother. Harry smiled to himself, he was glad he made Mrs Malfoy understand and everything suddenly seemed a whole lot easier.

They all were sat at the table ready when Lucius walked in. He literally used his cane with a shiny snake on top as a walking stick for once. He had always had it as far as Harry could remember, but he used it to look good. This time he actually used it to keep himself on his feet. He should have felt sorry for the quickly aging man... but he didn't. Lucius sat down at the other end of the table, facing his wife. Harry and Draco sat opposite each other too but closer to Narcissa's side.

Suddenly food appeared on the table just like it used to at Hogwarts. They all dug in to their meal in silence.

"Mrs Malfoy" Harry started after 5 minutes where he would just eat and look around at everyone looking down at their plates. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak during dinner, maybe it was some kind of Malfoy thing, but he tried it anyway.

"Oh please call me Narcissa" She smiled. Draco looked up from his food when his boyfriend spoke, possibly scared that Harry was going to say something he shouldn't, something that wouldn't please his mother, or worse – his father. Lucius glared at his wife's choice to ask the boy to call her by her given name.

"Ok, Narcissa, Could I ask you how you know Terrence Fisher?" Draco created a crease between his brows and frowned at Harry's words. Lucius coughed at the other side of the table, clearly uncomfortable at the question.

"You could, but Mr Potter, I'm afraid I may disappoint you when I say that I only know Mr Fisher from school, and even then we weren't the best of friends."

"But Draco got the job at the Wingardium because you knew Fisher, right?"

Narcissa placed her fork down beside her plate. And Draco fidgeted in his seat. "My boy, Draco was accepted because of his talents as a photographer."

"But" Harry turned to Draco "That's not what you told me?"

Narcissa carried on. "Terrence Fisher knew the Malfoy family to be high up with…" She looked uncomfortable. "With the Dark Lord before he fell" She shook her head as if to shake the thought of her past master out of it. "He only accepted to see Draco's photos because of that, if not he wouldn't have accepted him to work there. He's a very bad man trying to keep a good image Mr Potter."

"He accepted Sebastian Jones though?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak again when Lucius raised his voice and slammed his fork upon the table "Enough of this! I shall have no one speak more of this under my roof." The whole table dropped the conversation and ate in silence once more. Harry thought it strange that if they had nothing to do with the man, why was Mr Malfoy so against the topic of conversation? What weren't they telling him? He looked over to Draco and saw he was looking at him with a frown. Had he really stepped too far by asking his mother that question? What was going on around here?

"So how's work anyway Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"It's good, I'm writing for the paper now while Maureen Wilshere is off having her twins." He nodded.

"That's great. You're still taking picture though right?"

"Of course" Draco smiled.

"And how about you Mr Potter?"

"Please call me Harry if I am to call you Narcissa" He offered.

"Certainly" She smiled. "So how's work for you Harry? You work at the Ministry am I correct?"

"Harry's an Auror now." Draco looked proud.

"Once a hero always a hero" Lucius mumbled. "Just can't stop can you _Potter?_" He made it very clear that he was going to still use his last name.

"I enjoy the work, I'm always busy which is great, and it's different every day."

"Don't listen to him Harry, you were obviously born for this kind of thing." Narcissa took a bite from the food on her fork. Lucius snorted out a laugh but didn't continue. "How are your friends?"

"Ron and Hermione?" She nodded. "They're great, they're getting married next month and Hermione is expecting a baby."

"Oh?"

"There's always a new scruffy red head in that family. They breed like wild animals" Lucius spoke again.

"Lucius!" Narcissa warned

"It's fine" Harry said chewing on his food then swallowing it. "You're right, there are a lot of them, Draco said the same thing." He tried to laugh. "I'm proud of them though, they will be brilliant parents." Lucius said nothing.

"They will be" Draco agreed.

"Have you properly met The Weasley's yet Draco?" Narcissa questioned.

"I have, they're absolutely lovely people."

"That's good to hear."

Straight after the meal Lucius headed upstairs with nothing to say. "He's probably gone to read." Narcissa said, and with that a book flew through a door and up the stairs after him. "Yes, he's gone to read" She confirmed. "Sorry about him." The two Malfoy's and the one Potter stood in the entrance to the house.

"It's fine" Harry reassured her and took Draco's hand.

"We should be going, it's late and we both have work tomorrow" The younger Malfoy said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Of course, please come back whenever you want to though, I miss you and your Father misses you too, he's just confused and needs time to get his head around it all."

"Yeah" Draco didn't seem to be too convinced. "Love you mum"

"I love you too sweetheart." Harry was actually jealous. He wanted Draco to meet _his_ mum, and he wanted her to say she loved him like Narcissa just did to her son. But his mum was long gone and would never be truly back along with his father, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks. They left the manor that night feeling a little better than they did when they arrived.

The next day he literally only just stepped a foot into his office when he was being pulled out again by Ron. "No point in getting yourself all cosy." Ron had a tight grip on Harry's jacket.

"Why?" He tried to pull Ron's hand off of him.

"Because our friend Fisher has taken a little holiday"

"What?" He asked confused.

"He caught the team of Aurors watching his house, he started casting spells at a few before he grabbed his wife and apparated away." Ron pushed him into a meeting room where a few dozen Aurors – some he didn't know – were sat in discussion.

"Right" Robards loud voice called over the other voices. "Auror Potter is here."

"Why am I always the last informed in these things?" Harry frowned; standing next to Robards.

"Because you're deeply involved and we like to know things before we worry you" Elliott said.

"Huh?"

"Terrance Fisher" Robards wrote his name on a white board. "He must have had his suspicions that we were watching him. He used dark magic to make the team of Aurors think he was in his house with his wife while he was actually creeping up behind them. We have the unspeakable's working with us and many people from all over the ministry." He checked to see if everyone was paying attention, which they were, so he carried on. "He fled the area early hours this morning after attacking 2 Aurors. Williams and Daniels are doing fine, they're in St, Mungo's but should be out by later on today."

A few men at the back started whispering to each other.

"Potter, take a seat." Robards pointed and clicked his fingers impatiently for Auror Elliot to get up and let Harry sit down. Harry gave Elliott an apologetic look and done as he was told. "Our Auror team searched the house about an hour ago, minutes after the man disappeared. This is what they found." Another Auror he didn't recognise slid an envelope across the table. The dark haired man looked at it then back at Robards. His boss nodded his head and so the chosen one opened up the brown envelope.

Inside were 5 pictures. The first one showed a wall full with pictures of people and writing he couldn't quite read. The second showed pictures being hung up on string across the room; like it was a washing line. "What is this?" He asked.

"These are photos taken from the basement of Fisher's home. He's got information and pictures of every victim and soon to be victim." Robards said softly, it was so unusual for him to be that gentle with his voice. It was usually loud noise that vibrated the walls of the room.

Harry carried on looking through the pictures. The third picture he looked at was of a list. First on the list was 'Gerald Wilkes and Michael Burns' Second was his old colleague Olivier and his boyfriend Patrick. Third – like Harry was expecting it to be - was the two women killed recently 'Daniela Morgan and Josephine Holder'. They were the six people that had already been killed. Harry realised quickly that this was a list of who the victims were. Underneath the women were 'Jason White and Luke Anderson' and then underneath them on the same list... marked as the 'Final Kill'... were the names 'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy' written in bold black ink.

Harry knew this would be the case, he somehow knew deep inside that he was wanted dead by the man they were looking for. He sighed. He put the photo of the list aside and looked at the other two. The fourth picture was of Information about Harry and Draco. Fisher had Harry's address, the manors address, the fact that Draco was staying at Harry's now. He had information about their wands, the flat layout, the ward information... he had everything. Harry knew that with all of this, Fisher could break in to the flat in the middle of the night and kill them both without struggle. He felt weak.

The final picture was of photos pinned to another wall. There were pictures of the night they got together at the park, pictures of them sat together in the cafe, Pictures of them disagreeing _outside_ the cafe. Photos of Harry telling Draco to go away from the crime scene; the day of that awkward interview. Photos of them with Teddy walking down the road. A picture of Harry sat in his doorway drunk, with the blonde sat beside him. This man had been following them for a long time.

Harry dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck"

"Jason White and Luke Anderson were killed only moments ago." Ron said as Harry filled up with panic. Draco and himself were next on the list. "Aurors are at Anderson's cottage now, but the two men were found in different places, and not together this time." Harry looked to him in horror.

Another man he didn't know spoke up from the other end of the room. "Jason White was killed at work; he works at a bakery in Hogsmeade. Luke Anderson was killed at his home."

"Fuck" was all he said in response. He was really scared and felt numb. What was he going to do? Surely after surviving so much, this was the time he would actually die? He couldn't think straight. He needed to get to Draco, to see if he was ok.

'_Jason white was killed at work' _Draco's at work. Shit.

.

.o.o.O.O.o.o

.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Draco called from his desk. He was writing that story Fisher wanted, and he was pleased with how well he was doing with it. He was going to ask his boss a question about it, but the receptionist Jess – who seemed to never leave – said that Fisher didn't turn up today.

The door opened and in stepped Sebastian Jones. "Morning"

"Hi" Draco didn't look up from the parchment. "How can I help you?" Sebastian didn't answer. Draco finished off the sentence and then finally looked up. His stomach dropped at the sight of the other man pointing his wand at him. "W-what are you doing?"

"You chose this."

"What?" Draco's face twisted in horror. Then BANG! A bright light hit him and he fell to the ground with a thud.


	21. Visits to a coffin or a hospital bed

**A/N: Got a few more chapters yet but we are very close to the end :(**

**Why not write me a review or a PM telling me what you thought about this Fanfic and how you think it would end? I already know but it will be good to see what you guys think :) **

**So here we go...**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Visits to a coffin or a hospital bed**

"You promised you would keep him safe! Now he's lying in here because of you" Draco heard his mum shout. Her voice seemed quite far away though, but it was defiantly her, he could tell by the way she could raise her voice but still keep somewhat calm. He couldn't see anything, his eyes were shut and he didn't feel like he had the energy to open them just yet.

"Because of me?" He heard his boyfriend shout back in disbelief. What was going on?

"Trouble follows you around Potter, if he didn't fall in love with you then none of this would have happened and my boy would be with me at home" Narcissa cried.

"This has nothing to do with us falling in love."

"People don't like it, you knew they wouldn't, and it just so happens, these men would kill because of it." His mind went a little fuzzy, but then a loud voice shot it back into action again.

"Shut up!" His Father Lucius roared. His mum and Harry indeed did shut up and probably looked towards the old man in shock – Draco would have if he could open his eyes. "These men are who we used to be Narcissa; these are the men we were fighting with. Don't you think we have some responsibility in this too?" Draco couldn't believe his Fathers words, they were so unlike him; especially the last few days since he found out about Harry and him. Suddenly his thoughts and his hearing shut down on him, as if falling into a deep sleep which shall not hold any dream.

A short moment later he was awoken by a pain in his chest. The room was silent now though, he couldn't hear anything. Where was he? Was he dead? He tried to move his eyelids open, but he felt so weak and couldn't move an inch.

There was some rustling to the left of him and the sound of someone breathing in deeply, and then out again. "I just wish I got there a few minutes before I did, maybe I could have stopped this." Harry Potter spoke.

"There was nothing you could do, Fisher moved too fast for us, he wanted everyone on his list dead before he fled the country or something. He wanted to finish the job he started." Ron said to the right of him. Draco quickly realised he was either in a hospital bed, his bed at the manor, or on Harry's bed at the flat... or maybe he was in a coffin? Maybe he had died and this is where people said their goodbyes and what they could have done to save him, or what they could have said before they burry him 6 feet under. _Oh Merlin's Beard. I'M DEAD! _Draco shouted inside his head. He would never get to see that beautiful face of Harry's ever again. He would never get the chance to tell his parents how much he actually loved them, even after all the shit they put him through. He would never lay by his boyfriend's side ever again and tell him how much he meant to him, and feel his soft touch on his body and kiss those soft lips ever again. And then once again his mind shut down and stepped into darkness.

They say you have some amount of brain activity when you die, but Draco couldn't think how long he had heard it lasts. Maybe he couldn't move his body because he was dead, maybe he was using the last lot of brain activity he had? Draco suddenly realised he was awake again... he was thinking. The room was silent though. There were no rusting clothes beside him this time, no angry shouting mother and no Father being somewhat kind to his boyfriend. He had been buried in the ground. Soil chucked on top with a few words people would forget in 5 years time. He was just another dead soul; joining everyone his family and friends had killed during the war. This was where he was always meant to end up.

Suddenly someone walked by his coffin with a trolley. _Huh? _He heard the noise like it was outside a door or wooden box."Dr Hardy, you're needed in room 506" A women's voice said. _What? _He felt his eyelids twitch and he took a deep breath in. He felt a lot stronger and opened his eyes.

He looked up to a plain white ceiling; and not the wood of a wooden box that they would have stuffed his dead body inside. He was still alive. "Draco?" A soft voice said from not too far away. Draco repositioned his eyes and saw his gorgeous boyfriend; Harry Potter, sitting on the edge of his seat rubbing his tired eyes.

"ary" He tried but failed to speak properly. His mouth was all dry. Harry moved his seat closer and held Draco's hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmm" Draco nodded. His chest felt tight, his joints felt achy and everything else felt really numb. The dark haired man reached over and pressed a button on the wall. With that two nurses came in.

"He's awake" Harry said moving out the way. The two nurses - one young and blonde, the other around 50 years of age with grey hair – were fussing around him, checking machines and casting spells.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, I'm Doreen and this is Katie" The older witch said with a loud clear voice like she thought he was hard of hearing or something, which he was totally opposite, he was well aware of everything and had a headache. She quickly realised this when he squinted his eyes as if in pain and she calmed her voice. "You're in St. Mungo's, do you remember what happened?" Draco nodded his head in a yes. "Good" She nodded back. "We are just running a few tests but so far everything looks to be alright."

The other witch took over while the older one was casting more spells over his body. "You were hit by an unknown curse, its dark magic so it was tricky to work out what was exactly wrong with you, but you're awake now and everything seems to be going well, you'll just need to stay here for a few days till we know there's no delayed affects. I'm going to shine a bright light in your eyes ok?" He nodded once more as she shone her wand near his eye with a powerful Lumos.

"Good, we will be back in an hour to run another check." Doreen said as she pocketed her wand, and both nurses walked out. Harry was immediately back at Draco's side holding his hand. There were two or three minutes of silence and then Harry spoke, his voice cracked though as if he was going to break into tears.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered. Draco didn't know what to say, and he didn't even know if he had the energy to speak anyway. Harry carried on "Fisher used a curse intending to kill you slowly, but I got there a few minutes after he attacked you and got you straight to St Mungo's."

"Fisher?" He managed.

"Yeah, he just walked straight into your office and attacked you."

"It wasn't him" He shook his head and tried to sit up.

"What?" His boyfriend asked confused, his eyebrows creating a crease in between themselves.

"It was Seb" Harry's jaw dropped.

"He stood there watching with everyone else as I carried you out!" He raised his voice. "And, and he was the one who did this to you?" He stood up and walked the length of the room. "He's still walking free while they have everyone looking for Fisher." He came to realisation. "I have to go warn the ministry."

"Harry" he struggled.

"I'm so sorry Draco" The dark haired hero sat back down beside him, entwining their fingers together. "I should have been faster, I should have realised it was him. I shouldn't have let you go to work on your own. It's my entire fault."

"Harry shut up" Draco had a burst of energy run through him. Harry stopped talking at once and looked towards the blonde. "Nothing is your fault. You weren't to know anything. These things happen and I'm just thankful you found me when you did." The Gryffindor leant over and kissed the Slytherin on the forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled. "Thank you for being my hero"

"You're so cute"

"You make me sound like a little girl"

"Well you are the woman in our relationship after all"

Draco rolled his eyes "Idiot" he mumbled with a small laugh. Harry sent a quick message to the ministry explaining this new found fact and then sent a message to someone else before sitting back down on his chair beside the blonde.

"Draco, Fisher's basement was covered with photos and information about all of his victims. He must have been working with Sebastian, got him to run around and do all of his dirty work, that's why he hired him at the paper." He sighed. "We were on his list, marked under the final kill."

"You were right; a few times I tried to convince myself that Seb was actually my friend, that Fisher was nothing but my boss. But you were right all along as always."

"There still out there, we need to get away from here as soon as you're ok to leave. We need to keep ourselves safe. I need to keep you safe."

"Quit being the hero" He laughed. "Maybe I can save you for once?"

"You already have"

"Come again?" He furrowed his brows trying to remember a time.

"You knew it was me that time at the manor when the snatchers brought us in, yet you didn't say anything. Then you threw me a wand when I jumped out of Hagrid's arms even though you could have been killed right there and then in front of your family. And then finally you saved me from spending my time miserably thinking I had it all with Ginny when I didn't, you saved me by loving me and becoming my boyfriend."

"Come here" Draco smiled with a tear falling from his eye. They embraced each other in a hug and then were caught in a simple yet meaningful kiss. Then the sound of the door beside them was heard opening. In stepped Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa looked as though she had been crying and Lucius looked as though he was _about _to cry.

"Oh my boy" The woman sobbed. She walked forwards when Harry stepped back and caught her son in her own hug.

"Mum" Draco whispered feeling his chest ache from her body pressing on it tightly. But he didn't care, this was his mum, the one he thought he would never get to see again for a moment.

"I've missed you, I've been panicking for days; wondering if you would ever wake up."

"Days? How long was I out?"

"About a week" Lucius said from behind her.

"A week? Wow." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm glad you're ok, your Father and I have been so terribly worried." Narcissa cried and placed a kiss on his pale cheek.

"I heard you, I don't know when it was but I was drifting in and out of consciousness for periods at a time." He said into her blonde hair.

"You heard us? When?"

"When you were blaming Harry for all of this" He frowned and she removed herself from the hug in shock.

"I'm sorry darling; I had one of those moments. I feared my son had been lost forever."

"It's ok, I understand, but it's not his fault, he saved me and I'm really thankful for it." He looked to Harry, proud that he got to be with such an amazing guy. Then he looked to his Father standing awkwardly behind his mother. "And Father, thank you for what you said."

"F-for what I said?" He asked.

"I heard you basically stick up for Harry and take some of the blame, you're not to blame either but it meant a lot to me to hear you say something like that." Lucius' bottom lip trembled like he was going to cry and he moved past Narcissa to stand beside his son.

"Draco" He took his hand. "I'm sorry for everything I said before, It disgraces me how I almost had to lose you to realise how much I love you and how much I don't care if you like men or not. I was being selfish and was only thinking of the family name and our status with the purebloods." That tear that was building up in his eyes finally dropped and glided down his cheek. "none of that matters if I don't have my son" He took a deep breath "I'm so sorry Draco, I want you to forgive me and try to forget the man I used to be and the man I was slowly becoming again. From now on it's going to be different, I want to start a fresh" He looked with hopeful teary eyes down at his son... who by now was also very teary eyed.

"That was quite the speech Father, I'm impressed" They all laughed. "Of course I forgive you... but I shall never forget." He looked down at the white sheets he was under. Lucius nodded sadly. "I am however, willing to try making new memories that will come first when thinking about you when I'm old and grey and you're long gone." They all laughed again. "I love you dad." And Lucius went in for a hug Draco hadn't felt since he was little.

Draco looked up and saw Harry almost in tears too, but he was smiling.

.

.o.o.O.O.o.o.

.

The blonde man was in hospital for another week, after that day when he woke up to find himself in the hospital and not a wooden box. Throughout the week he had many visitors. His Mother and Father visited once every day, which even though it was only hospital after their son almost died, it was nice to see them finally getting out of the house. All of the Weasley family visited too. Ginny looked away quickly and scuffed her feet along the floor when her ex kissed him. But apart from that everyone was very talkative, and seemed to be very accepting now about the whole idea of the two men. But one man stayed everyday and every night, sitting beside his bed holding his hand, never once leaving for anything.

The healers had allowed Harry to wash at the hospital after he refused to go home to the flat alone and leave Draco by himself here. They explained that he had Aurors outside of his door 24/7, but he said how he wanted to be with the man. Draco had said how he thought it was actually because Harry was scared to be alone when the two men still walked free, but Harry laughed it off and said no to be so silly before awkwardly fiddling with his fingers.

Terrance Fisher and Sebastian Jones were still yet to be caught. Jones had disappeared 2 days after the attack apparently and no one had seen him since. There was a sighting of Fisher in Germany, but by the time the Aurors got there, he had vanished. The papers were all talking about the events of what happened. There were pictures of Harry carrying Draco's limp body and apparating to St Mungo's on every front page. The Ministry had reported how Fisher and Jones were working together on these murders but it is yet to be found out who killed who. Funerals were held for the victims after there were no clues to be found on their bodies about how they died. People were deciding for themselves that it was this unknown curse that Jones used on Draco, but it was never confirmed to be the killers chosen curse for them all.

Harry felt lucky to still have his boyfriend here, still breathing and moving around now. But he had a feeling as soon as they got out, the two murderers would find them to finish the job and so they could tick 'The final kill' off their list. So of course the chosen one was constantly worrying.

"The healers said you can leave tomorrow morning" Harry walked into the room. Draco was sat up in bed eating his breakfast quite happily; Molly and Arthur Weasley were sat to his right reading the Daily Prophet, and Ron and Hermione sat at the end of the bed.

"Right" Draco said. "Any idea where we are going to go from there?"

"Why not stay at the burrow with us?" Ron asked looking towards his mother which nodded.

"We can't"

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because the wedding's next week and we wouldn't want to get in your way, you have a lot to do." He explained.

"Don't be silly, there is plenty of room at the burrow and I for one would love to have you there"

"It's a brilliant idea, you two will be safe because there's no way those men will come when there's so many of us there with you. And you will be there to help us with setting everything up and can just go straight to bed once the wedding's over." Molly smiled.

"Bellatrix and Greyback didn't worry about how many there was of us when they set the house of fire." Harry snapped. The room went silent. Draco looked awkward and carried on eating his breakfast while the others looking at each other. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so... I'm just stressed and in all honesty, scared."

"Yes, that's understandable" Molly said.

"If they turn up there and hurt you guys, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Harry, can you stop that?" Ron moaned.

"Stop what?"

"It's the war all over again. We are all in this together ok? If they turn up then we will finish those bastards off! We have all proved we can fight a bunch of death eaters and still survive. Now stop being Mr-ill-go-alone-to-keep-you-safe and let us fight if we have to and want to!"

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"I know I'm right, I'm always right." They laughed and Hermione hugged her future husband tight and kissed him on the cheek.

2 hours went by and Ron, Hermione and the two other Weasley's went home. Harry was once again sat by Draco's side, but Draco was asleep so he read The Wingardium. Apparently they had assigned a new head boss after this all went on, and they were carrying on as normal.

There was a soft knock on the door which caught Harry's attention, and then it opened slowly to reveal a black haired women and a dark man. They stepped inside and it wasn't till the women spoke did he realise who they were. "Hello" Pansy Parkinson said.

"Pansy? Blaise?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes"

"You look... different" It was true, Pansy looked like a proper women now; she wore similar clothes to what Narcissa would wear. Blaise looked grown up too, and wore robes that suited him very well.

"Good different, or bad different?" Blaise laughed, and that woke the sleeping snake up.

Draco's eyes opened slowly, he rubbed his hand on them before sitting up. "Pansy? Blaise? What are you doing here?" He looked surprised.

"Draco my love, we obviously heard about what happened, so we wanted to come and see you" She bit her lip.

"Well I don't want you here" He waved them away with his hand.

"Draco" Harry warned.

"No" He shook his head. "I saw what you said in the paper, you were trying to make people believe that I cursed Harry or something" She was just about to respond but the blonde didn't let her interrupt him, and he carried on. "And then you go reveal my secret you promised to never tell; not that it matters now, but there's something called trust and you just broke mine."

"Draco darling" She tried.

"Shut up, you sound like my Mother" he made a disgusted face.

"Draco mate, we really thought Harry was straight, and therefore there's no way you two could be together. You don't have the perfect record when it comes to cursing people either"

"You know that wasn't my fault! The dark lord ordered me to do so and it was that or die!" Draco screamed. "Get out!"

"I'm sorry" Pansy started to tear up. "I'm really sorry" Harry didn't know what to do; he was standing at the end of the bed, silent.

"Where were you when I needed you the most?" Draco shut his eyes tightly as if holding tears back. "I needed you and you wished me dead and left me there with the option" He was whispering now. Harry could see his boyfriend was in pain, but he didn't know why. It confused him; what Draco was saying, but right now he wouldn't push on the matter.

"You were being dramatic, you got upset over the littlest things" Pansy moaned. "We knew you wouldn't do it."

He couldn't take this, he had to ask. "Do what?"

"Don't" Draco started to cry.

Blaise spoke up "Draco you were angry and upset, we tried to understand, but then you called us names and sent a hex at Pansy. Then when we were going to leave you to calm down you threaten us that if we leave you would - "

"Shut up!" The blonde shouted and the whole room fell silent.

"Would what?" Harry asked worried.

They ignored him. "We are sorry that we walked out on you, but you gave us no choice." Blaise explained.

"You're not my friends, get out" The blonde whispered.

"But Draco"

"Get. Out." And so they did after Pansy shook her head like she was scolding him for something.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Harry asked after a minute worth of silence. Draco rubbed his tears away.

"I just went through a moment of weakness last year" Draco explained. "Just like you did, remember?"

"Right?"

"I told you that I too once flipped on them and that was why we were no longer friends?"

"Yeah I remember, what happened?"

"I was going through a hard time." The man spoke calmly. "I woke up ever night screaming because of the nightmares that haunted me, I had moments where I would just simply burst into years for really no reason at all. I think it was everything that happened in the war finally hitting me hard, you know?"

"I completely understand that" Harry nodded.

"Well I look back now and wonder how I could think such thoughts, and try to take action on such thoughts that would disappear in a year's time. Because you have to understand I'm _a lot _happier now and no longer wish this, ok?" Harry nodded in understanding. "I wanted to kill myself" He began to sob. Harry gasped.

"What?" He whispered.

"I told my friends this, hoping they would help me through it all and make me realise I was being stupid. But instead they told me I was being pathetic and childish. They said I had issues and needed professional help. They didn't understand and then they turned against me; or that's what it felt like. So one day I told them '_I'm gonna do it' _and because they weren't giving me the response I wanted and felt like I needed, I got angry and flipped on them. Once they l-left, I-I..." He started to cry again.

"You attempted to commit suicide?" Harry whispered sadly. Draco nodded and let his head fall into the other mans arms as he climbed on the bed beside him.

"I was in a dark place; it seemed like an easy way out of all this emotional drama"

"Shh I know" Harry completely understood. He had nightmares too, but he noticed he hadn't had a single one since Draco came along again.

"My Mother of course found me and stopped me before I could make that mistake. I realise now I shouldn't have been such a mess, but I don't regret it. It made me stronger in a way, it made mother realise I needed help, and that _did _help a lot. Then it made me understand that those two jerks weren't my real friends, and in the end it changed who I was, and led me to you. And believe me Harry Potter, I couldn't be happier now." He ended with a smile and it clutched at the Gryffindor's heart.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you" He then caught the other man in a passionate kiss, but left it there. They were in St. Mungo's after all, but also Draco was still very sore and weak.

"I love you too" and then they fell asleep together right there on the hospital bed. Tomorrow would be the day they face the world again, and face the risk of being killed by two mad men. Ron said how they would have an Auror team outside The Burrow at all times, but Harry wasn't convinced that was enough. They managed to get caught off guard outside Fisher's house, and back when it was Bill and Fleur's wedding, death eaters came and crashed the party.

He would have to be strong though, and there was no way he was going to let them get near his family and his boyfriend again.

He was Harry Potter.

This was the stuff he was good at.

This was what he grew up in.

This would be easy.


	22. Finishing the puzzle

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Finishing the puzzle**

"Steady" Harry said holding onto Draco's arm, Hermione doing the same on the other side of him, helping him up from the wheelchair and onto the living room sofa of The Burrow. "There we go" Harry smiled once Draco was sat upon some cushions. "Comfy?"

"Yeah thanks" The Slytherin looked and sounded exhausted. No one had any idea what the unknown curse was, only that it was extremely dark magic.

"Would you like a drink Draco?" Mrs Weasley asked from the door leading into the kitchen.

"Just a glass of water would be great, thanks" He closed his eyes and leant his head against the top of the chair taking deep breaths.

"Tired?"

"Who knew moving from one chair to another would be so hard and tiring?" Draco tried to laugh but clutched at his chest in pain. Harry was worried about him, but the healers said he would be fully recovered and back to normal in about two weeks time, and tried to ensure him there was nothing to worry about. He was pleased they treated him well though. Draco - being a former death eater - was not very liked in this world still. He got that stupid job at the paper because of two mad men, but other than that, no one wanted him in their sights. Harry had met with Draco a few times in a muggle cafe at the beginning, and then went on a date with him at a muggle restaurant. He soon realised they hadn't gone anywhere in the Wizarding world together.

"Here you go" Mrs Weasley passed over a glass of water.

"Thank you Molly" Draco took it in his hands and took small sips.

A week later and everyone was still safe and staying at The Burrow. The injured man was on road to recovery and could move around a lot better, even though he still got very tired ever so easily. It was the day of the wedding and everyone was rushing around, busy setting up. Mr Weasley was outside with Ron, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie putting up the tent just like they had at Bill and Fleur's wedding all that time ago. Mrs Weasley was busy in the kitchen with Ginny and Dean. Ginny and Dean were now back together and looking as close as ever. Harry was happy for them, and was glad Ginny had someone and wasn't forced to feel lonely and watch while her ex-lover was taking care of his boyfriend. Hermione was upstairs with Luna getting ready and making sure everything was perfect. Ron of course wasn't allowed to see her as they were doing it traditionally, and spent the night before at Neville's after all of the Weasley boys, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Draco went out for a few drinks. Harry left early with Draco though; he was really tired around 2 hours in and couldn't manage till the early hours in the morning like the other men planned to do.

Ron was now home though, but he was forbidden to step a foot on to the top floor where his soon wife to be was. Neville and Seamus were also there, but they were sat in front of the muggle TV Arthur recent placed in the middle of the living room, while eating the food Molly made which didn't look perfect enough to be served later. Draco was taking a nap in the spare room he and Harry had been staying in. Harry didn't know where he was meant to be, what he was meant to be doing. He just wondered around the house, looking out the windows.

The truth was; he was nervous. This wasn't even _his _wedding day; he shouldn't be the one pacing back and forth across the landing wearing the carpet out. But he was nervous for different reasons. Two men looking to kill would obviously strike when there's an event going on - It was always the way. He picked at his nails and scuffed his foot across the floor, shaking his leg; all signs of unease. "Harry?" a soft dreamy voice spoke.

"Luna" He turned around to look at the small blonde girl.

"You're in deep thought" She pointed out. "I see worry on your face" as usual she was calm and happy.

"I'm fine"

"Everything will go perfectly" She smiled. "If they don't, it's just the Nargles again"

"Of course" He tried to smile. Luna watched him as he walked passed her and down the stairs. He glanced over at the TV, the two men seemed to be watching a repeat of Glee. Harry laughed a little to himself, he had seen it a few times on the TV at his flat, everyone on it would just randomly start singing and dancing and music would play wherever they were, it was quite random, but it made him smile. He carried on into the kitchen, Dean gave him an awkward smile – He obviously thought Harry had a problem with their relationship – and Ginny ruffled his hair as she walked passed with a tray of sausage rolls.

"Morning" Molly waved with a big smile.

"Hi" Harry said as he stood outside the door looking out at the big tent that was fully put up. The men were just levitating chairs and tables inside now.

"Harry give us a hand would ya?" George called out. Harry walked over to them and did indeed help them. Ron had the biggest smile on his face, the dark haired man hadn't seen it in a while but there it was, on the red heads big day.

Ron walked over to him. "Alright mate?"

"Yeah"

"I can't believe today's the day"

"I know, it seemed just like yesterday we were chucking ourselves down that trap door so a three headed dog didn't eat us." Harry made a joke but his face was emotionless.

Ron laughed "Yeah, we've been through hell of a lot together these last few years"

"Yeah" Harry looked up to the sky, the sun was out and it was a beautiful, pleasant day.

"Perfect day to have a wedding isn't it?" Ron looked up as well.

"Mmm" Harry mumbled. "If Fisher and Jones were locked up in Azkaban It would be a lot better"

Ron looked at him. "You're worried they're going to trash the wedding aren't you?" Harry looked towards the front gate. Two Aurors stood there in their uniforms and just accepted a cup of tea each from Ginny. He then looked to the other side of the Weasley's owned land and saw another Two Aurors standing looking out over the corn field. He then looked up at the top of the Burrow where yet another two Aurors stood looking out into the distance. The ministry had the whole place surrounded, yet Harry felt no better. "Mate, they wouldn't dare risk it, they have the whole Auror squad after them. Two people mess with Harry Potter, the whole British Wizarding community messes with them."

"I don't want them messed with Ron, I want them locked up in Azkaban for good with a hundred Dementors guarding" Harry spat.

"Mate" Ron frowned.

"I know I'm sorry, I'm gonna go wake Draco up, see you in a bit" Harry walked away and went straight to the top of the Burrow, straight passed the room Draco was in. He knocked gently on a door.

He heard a thud and then Hermione's voice call out "Don't come in, who is it?"

"It's Harry"

"Is Ron with you?"

"No" The door slowly opened and the bushy haired girl pocked her head out.

"Ok come on in" The dark haired man walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked up and saw... well he thought he saw Hermione. The girl in front of him had her hair done up nicely with curls dropping down her back, she had make up on, and her white dress flowed gently down to the floor, giving her a nice shape and figure. Hermione Granger looked beautiful. "How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"You look wonderful" He smiled.

"You sure?" She turned to the mirror. "This morning I was yet to decide between two hairstyles, I ended up picking this one, it's not too much is it?"

"You look like a princess Mione"

She blushed "Oh Harry" The woman walked forward and gave him a hug. "This is going to be perfect" She mumbled into his hair. Harry couldn't help but think, if he was correct on saying there would be a bit wand battle tonight, Hermione and Ron's perfect day would be ruined.

"Hermione" He began.

"No Harry, I don't want to hear it" She pulled back from the hug and went over to the bed and slid her shoes on. "I know you're bound to be worrying about Fisher and Jones, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. If they don't turn up, you would have spent the whole day worrying for no reason when you could be having fun and being happy for your two best friends" She gave him a look that said _'So stop it now'. _

"I know"

"If they come uninvited, I have my wand" She lifted up her dress and showed her bare leg with her wand strapped to it. Harry had to blink twice before he registered what she did. She dropped her dress again "Ron has his, you have yours, and every guest has there's too. It will just be another battle story in the album" She smiled. "It's what we do Harry, what we've always done. We can take down two dark lord wannabe's easily. So quit worrying and go get Luna for me. I don't want to be late to the church." He finally smiled for the first time that day.

"Thanks Hermione, I needed one of your talks"

"You're welcome, and as my gay friend, I demand you to tell me the truth... does my bum look big in this?" She turned around with all seriousness on her face. Then they both broke into laughter.

"Your bum looks fine" He gave her another hug and exited the room. "I'll see you in a bit" he winked and walked to Draco's room on the floor just below. He expected to have to wake the man up but he wasn't there. Panic ran through him. Where was Draco? He ran down the stairs, past Luna who was just about to walk up them and then into the living room where Neville, Dean and Seamus stood talking. "Where's Draco?" Harry raised his voice in panic.

"I'm here" Neville and Dean turned around, and behind them was the blonde man sat in his wheelchair. "Calm down love" He smiled.

"Fuck, you weren't where I expected you to be and I panicked because... I thought that maybe..." He stopped and took a breath. "Never mind"

"He was just telling us about how you two met again" Neville smiled.

"I still disliked the git till today, but he's actually pretty cool" Seamus added with a thick Irish accent.

"I still can't understand a word he's saying, but I'm pretty sure that was a compliment right there" Draco said and they all broke into laughter. Harry walked over to his boyfriend and bent down to place a kiss on his lips.

"How's it feel to be the shorter one for once?" Harry asked running his finger tips through the other mans long blonde hair.

"It sucks, I feel sorry for you"

"There's nothing wrong with being short" he placed another kiss on the other mans lips and heard a chorus of Ooo's behind him from the three other Gryffindor's.

"Right, time to be heading to the church, I need my best man" Ron called. "Can I borrow him Draco?"

"Sure" Draco let go of the dark haired man and Neville grabbed hold of the wheelchairs handles ready to wheel him out to the cars the ministry had supplied them.

Before they knew it, everyone was at the church. Family and friends sat facing a nervous but very happy groom and his best man. "You ready?" Harry asked smiling.

Ron took a deep breath "Of course" and that's when the music started to play and the doors at the very end of the church opened revealing a very beautiful bride; Ron's future wife and mother of his first child.

.

o.o.O.O.o.o

.

The music played loud in the nicely decorated tent. The colours red and gold were scattered across the wide space. Draco looked out at the dance floor, Molly Weasley was dancing with her husband Arthur Weasley, George; the surviving twin, was dancing with a girl Draco didn't recognise, then a little to the left Charlie was dancing with his boyfriend, and the same with Bill and Percy with their wives to the right. Ginny had her arms around Dean Thomas, Neville had his lips on Loony Lovegood's, and even Seamus was dancing with someone. And right in the centre were the bride and groom, Hermione and Ron Weasley. Everyone was dancing with their partners and Draco felt a pang of sadness run through him. He could stand, and he could somewhat walk, but he was always so tired and in pain.

Whatever that spell was that Seb had hit him with, really caused some damage to him. It had been a month since he was attacked, and it was only a few days till Christmas. British weather never gave you what you wanted, and Hermione loved the idea of a winter wedding, but hoped that because they were having the after party outside in a tent, it wouldn't be snowing. Obviously it had to start snowing as soon as the party started though didn't it? But with a few heating charms everyone was happy, and outside looked really pretty; the snow falling gently on the ground at night.

Draco tore his eyes away from the falling snow and back on the dance floor. He wished he could get up and dance with Harry. He looked beside him where Harry sat at the table next to himself in his bloody wheelchair. Harry was drinking fire whiskey and smiling at his two best friends as they held each other lovingly while they slow danced. Every now and then though, Draco noticed Harry would get up and talk to the Aurors on guard. He could tell he was worried Terrance and Sebastian would wreck the night, and plan to try and kill them and succeed this time.

Harry must have felt Draco's eyes on him, because he turned to face him. "You alright?" He smiled.

"Of course"

Harry leant forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you Draco"

"And I love you too Harry" Harry reached and held Draco's hand. "I wish we could get up and dance though"

"I'll dance with you when you're fully recovered, you don't have the strength right now" he gave a guilty half smile.

Hermione walked over to take a sip of her drink as the music changed to something upbeat. "You two alright over here?" she smiled a toothy smile. She truly looked like this was the happiest day of her life.

"We're fine" Harry smiled back. "I'm so happy for you two" He got up and gave them both a hug.

"Thanks mate" Ron patted his back.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione turned to Draco. "You ok Draco? You look a bit down? Are you tired?"

"I'm fine" he replied.

"You sure? You can always go and rest for a bit."

"No, I'm ok" He nodded.

"He wants to dance" Harry frowned "But I don't think it's the best idea right now" Harry ran his fingers through the blondes hair. Draco just frowned, he actually felt like a cripple. He couldn't really do much and hated it.

That's when older red heads walked over and started congratulating the couple.

Twenty minutes later, Draco was eating party food at the table he had been sat at since he first got here. He was looking at Lovegood dancing with her father... if you could honestly call it dancing. It looked like she was trying to call to spirits or something, or doing some scary tribal dance. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head around to face his boyfriend who was holding out a hand to him. "Wanna dance?" He said over the thumping party music.

"Not to this" He laughed. "When there's a slower song maybe" He didn't think he would be able to dance stiffly in pain to something everyone was dancing crazy to. It would look odd.

Harry turned to Hermione at the far end of the room. She was stood by the music player. She flicked her wand and suddenly slow music started to play. "I got that sorted" Draco looked up at him in surprise. He was so cute. But he wouldn't lie to himself, he felt like the women in the relationship right now. He took the other man's hand as he helped him up. He felt pain shock down his side but he was alright when Harry put an arm around his waist. "We can take it slow and gentle" They walked carefully onto the dance floor and Draco leant his body into Harry. He already felt dizzy.

Harry guided their bodies and they swayed gently to the music. Draco rested his head on the other mans shoulder and closed his eyes to take the moment in. He really loved this man with all his heart. He felt safe with him, he felt like this was all that was missing in his life. His family may have fallen hard when the war ended, but it made him realise he didn't need the popularity or the money. He just needed someone to love him and show him that they did every day. His mother and father indeed loved him, but they also thought it was ok to lead him into danger and make him fight for the wrong side. He understood there was not much choice with Voldemort in their lives, but how did Voldemort get in their lives in the first place? Why couldn't he grow up like the golden trio? Their parents hadn't gotten involved in the wrong side. They always fought for the right side and for the right people. But then he remembered Harry's parents had died because of it.

The past was a complete mess, but there wasn't much point in re living it. It was time to move forward and try to forget the dark days.

The night ended successfully, somehow Draco had managed to stay up the whole time... although he did crash on the bed right after and fall straight to sleep. But also there was no sign of Terrance Fisher or Sebastian Jones. Everyone was happily filled with alcohol and food, and now just wanted to sleep. In the morning Hermione and Ron would head off on their honeymoon, and Draco would visit St. Mungo's for a check up.

.

.o.o.O.O.o.o.

.

"Ok so remember, just keep taking these pain relieving potions everyday and you should be back to yourself in no time" The Doctor explained.

"And there's no dark magic on me? No dramatic after affect?" Draco asked holding on to Harry's hand.

"No you will be fine Mr Malfoy, don't you worry" She smiled picking up a clipboard and opening her office door to let them out. "I don't need to see you again, so this is goodbye" She stuck out her hand to him.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course if you do get any other symptoms, then you must come back, but I think you will be fine from now on"

"Thank you Doctor, for everything" Harry shook her hand too.

"It's alright Mr Potter" She smiled and walked down the corridor.

"See, everything will be fine" He said to the blonde. Draco was worrying this morning when they woke up that he was going to be given bad news or something. He might be recovering but he felt bloody awful. Harry wheeled him out and into the waiting room where Lucius, Narcissa, Molly and Arthur were waiting for them.

"What did she say?" Narcissa stood up.

"He's going to be just fine" Harry smiled. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god" Molly said as she walked over and placed a kiss on Harry and Draco's cheeks. Narcissa watched as Molly did this and then walked forward herself and copied the red haired women's actions. Lucius just looked across and Arthur and they both shrugged slightly. "How about we celebrate at the burrow?" Molly asked with a wide smile.

"Didn't we celebrate enough last night?" Draco clutched his head.

"That was for Ronald and Hermione, this is for you two, common what do you say?" She turned to Narcissa and Lucius.

"Um" Narcissa started.

"I don't think that we should - " Lucius was cut off by his wife.

"No, I think it's a lovely idea" Lucius shot an annoyed look at his wife before attempting to smile.

"Of course" He mumbled.

"Great, let's go then?" Arthur asked, and they were soon all in the Burrow, sat in front of the fire place. The Malfoy's looked a little uncomfortable sat there on the tatty sofa, but they were at least making conversation. The house was quiet, Ron and Hermione had left to go on their honeymoon, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Charlie and Charlie's boyfriend had gone home. George was working in his shop, while Ginny was at Dean's house. It was only the three Malfoy's, Molly, Arthur and Harry left in the house.

Molly made the tea and put biscuits out for her guests, whom Narcissa took gladly with a smile, but Lucius stared at them like they were poisonous or something. The two women were in deep conversation about books when Arthur decided to talk to the elder Malfoy man. "So, ever seen a fellytone?"

"Excuse me?" Lucius genuinely looked confused and a little uncomfortable as soon as the ginger bloke spoke.

"It's a Telephone" Harry pointed out.

"Oh of course it is, thanks Harry" Arthur smiled.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"You can speak to people through it"

"Aren't that what Floo's are for?"

"Yes, but this is usually a small box that's pocket size, you can take it with you anywhere. It's quite a marvellous invention actually" Arthur looked pleased he knew more than the blonde.

Suddenly there was a bang; and then a second bang. "What's that?" Draco asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from outside" Harry added.

Arthur and Molly stood up and looked outside the window. Molly let out a noise of uncomfortable surprise. "Oh dear"

"What?" Harry stood up.

"We have company" Arthur pulled out his wand and headed towards the door, Molly not far behind. Narcissa and Lucius then got up and looked out of the window. Harry looked towards the gate. Terrance Fisher and Sebastian Jones were outside. But they seemed to be casting spells at each other.

He heard a soft voice behind him. "Is it them?" Draco sat in his wheelchair, looking small and fragile. Harry nodded and Draco closed his eyes as if trying to miss the confirmation he had already seen.

"Stay here" Harry said as he pulled out his own wand and followed the two Weasley's out of the house. Narcissa and Lucius were not far behind him. "You two go inside and stay with Draco"

Narcissa shook her head. "He will be fine if we stop them before they can get close. You need us." Harry nodded and caught up with Molly and Arthur; not wanting to argue, just wanting to kill the two bastards. Terrance chucked Sebastian onto the ground as he was clinging onto his shirt. Terrance looked a right mess. His clothes were torn, he had let his facial hair grow carelessly messy and he had bags beneath his eyes.

"Ah!" The older man shouted like a psycho. "I tried to plan this so you would all be out, and only my final victims would be home, I already froze up your guards there" He pointed towards the entrance where 3 frozen bodies lay, but possibly not dead. The man laughed a laugh that made Harry cringe. Fisher looked and sounded like he had gone crazy, and maybe he had.

"Mr Fisher" Sebastian got up off the floor "Please" Terrance shot a glare at his partner as if to warn him to stay back.

"You see" The man walked a little closer to the group. Harry had a tight grip on his wand; he would be quick to react. "My helper here" He pointed to Sebastian "has given up on me" He laughed menacingly. "He's had a change of heart. He wants me to leave you in peace... says we've done enough damage" Arthur and Molly looked at each other, before looking back at the man.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far" Sebastian sobbed. The horrid man was actually crying.

"You killed many couples, caused devastation for loads of people, what do you mean you didn't mean for it to go this far?" Harry spat, disgusted by the fact a killer would even sound like he deserved forgiveness. He tensed his hand on his wand.

"He promised me he would let my dad go" He sobbed some more. _What? _Harry was confused.

Terrance rolled his eyes "Blah blah blah, shut it already" He cast a spell that knocked the other man off his feet again. Molly gasped. "You see Potter" Terrance now turned his eyes on the Gryffindor and ignored the others in front of him. "People tend to do what you say when they want power, and also when they want to save their precious loved ones" He smirked. "Jones killed on my command. I had him like a puppet on a string, and I didn't even need to use the Imperius curse" The older man took one more step forward and Harry brought up his wand slightly, keeping himself balanced on the ground expecting more of a physical attack than a wand fight. Harry saw in the corner of his eye, the four parents were getting ready for if they needed to attack back.

"Where's his father Terry?" Narcissa spoke like she knew him well. He snapped his head to the side to face her.

"Ah Cissy darling" He walked forward and went to touch her face with his grubby hand, but Lucius pointed his wand at his chest to back him up.

"I don't think so Fisher" The blonde warned. Harry was confused still but he stayed silent. Terrance stumbled back like he was drunk.

"His father... is dead"

"NO!" Sebastian got up with full speed and ran towards his boss with full force. He pushed him to the ground taking him by shock. "You bastard!" He cried. "You told me lies! You told me he was alive! You promised if I did what you said, you wouldn't harm him!" He hit the man several times and Fisher tried to cover his face and block himself from the other guy's fists. Harry and Arthur pulled the crying guy off of him. He struggled at first but then dropped himself to the ground, looking weak, looking as if he had given up on everything.

"I told you no lies!" He got up off the floor stiffly. "He was alive until you failed to kill the one your hearts so attached to!" _Huh? _"I promised I would let you live even though you're queer, the people I can't stand, the real sinners of our world." _What? _"But you failed to kill Draco Malfoy, and I don't do second chances" He spat.

"What?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's right Potter, Mr Jones over here quite likes your boyfriend" Harry snapped his head towards Sebastian Jones. All along this guy, the one who he thought was against same sex couples, but gay himself? And the death eater they were looking for was kidnapped and killed by Fisher? Sebastian was not innocent, he would pay for his crimes, but Harry couple help but feel a little Sympathy for the bloke. Here he was on his hands and knees beside him, crying because the loss of his father, crying because of all the bad he had basically been forced into, crying because he was ordered to kill the man he had a crush on; Harry's boyfriend. "I ordered him to use the killing curse on the git, but he couldn't do it, didn't have the guts! He used dark magic to injure him, but he couldn't finish the job he was set!"

"Why would you do this Terry?" Narcissa asked. "When did you become _this _cruel?"

"Narcissa I've nearly always been _cruel _darling, heartbreak does that to you" He glared at her.

"What?" Harry questioned, wanting to know all the answers now. The Malfoy women looked towards the ground, which was a big change; because she usually had her head held high like a true pureblood.

"You see Sebastian; you can't always have the person you love. The women I loved didn't want to know me and married another man."

"I was always going to marry him! You and I were never an item" She said.

"We could have been!" He shouted, a tear falling from him eyes. The women shook her head.

"Lucius has always been the one" She grabbed her husband's arm and for once he looked like an ordinary wizard. He didn't hold his head high; he didn't hold his cane and stand like he owned the place. He looked like a man in love with his wife; like he had no troubles in this world. "You need to get over what you thought was something in our first years of school, because you made it all up in your head. Don't blame the way you turned out on me." And there it was; she held her head high, which switched her husband back into Malfoy mode too.

Terrance Fisher looked angry, very angry in deed. He pulled up his wand and pointed it at Narcissa. Before he could do anything though, a spell hit him from behind the group. Harry swivelled around on his feet, and so did all the others. Draco Malfoy was out of his chair and looking back to normal, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, his body looking confident. His whole appearance looking like it said: _Don't bother messing with me. _Harry noticed Fisher was lying on the floor moaning in pain, unable to move. Arthur started to send a Patronus to the ministry while Molly binded the men up. Then there was a thud, Narcissa and Lucius were running to their son's side as he collapsed onto the ground.


	23. And frame it

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is it. The end is here.**

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who read this story; the reviews, PM's and even just the views make me keep writing :') This has been so fun to write and I'm happy you guys liked it :)**

**Second of all, this is a very short chapter, but this chapter only exists because I wanted to end on a happy note in the future :) So sorry it's so short, but the story is rather long itself ;) haha!**

**Thirdly, I'm going to be carrying on with my first Fanfic I abandoned - 'The Beginning' – so hopefully that one will be finished in the near future :P Why not go take a read huh? ;)**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**And frame it**

Four years had passed, and a lot had changed. Draco was back to normal and the curse placed upon him had no lasting damaging effects. Ron and Hermione had their second child who was a little boy they named Hugo, and Rose; their first, was growing so quick. Andromeda sadly passed away; she was growing old and was very unwell by the end of her life. Some of her last words while holding onto Harry's hand were "I'll be with Ted, Nymphadora and Remus, I'm not scared of dying." Teddy who was now 6 years old lived with his uncle Harry in a little cottage in Godric's Hollow. Everything had moved on, but one thing stayed the same.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were still in love. They had stuck together through the hate from some of the public; they stuck together through two men trying to kill them. They had remained one, through a lot of hard times that could have ended them. But here they were, four years down the line. They lived together in a cottage, with Teddy; who they saw as their son. They were two men, and they were in love.

They learnt over time that not everyone would agree with their relationship, but that would never change, so they had to learn to not let it bother them. Some people had the opinion that two guys shouldn't be allowed to be together. But others simply thought two enemies shouldn't be together. But what others thought didn't matter to them. They themselves had overcome the troubles of the past, and built new memories and feelings neither of them would truly understand, but it had all happened and they were happy it did. They metaphorically took the pictures down from the war and hung up new ones of their life now.

"Smile" Draco lifted a camera to Harry's face and it flashed. Harry blinked.

"Merlin Draco, give me a bit more of a warning next time" He laughed.

"Sorry" The blonde gave a wicked smile. "Just wanted to check out the new camera" He kissed the other mans cheek.

"Well I'm glad you like it"

"I do, thank you, this is the best Christmas present ever" The Slytherin went in for a hug. The two men were standing in the kitchen; Harry was making them both cups of tea. It was Christmas morning and they had just opened all the presents. Teddy was happily playing with his new toys in the living room. But soon they would all have to go to the burrow for Christmas lunch with the rest of the family.

"Merry Christmas!" Molly Weasley brightened up with glee when she saw the three men walking towards the burrow.

"Merry Christmas to you too Molly" Harry went in for a hug.

"Dinners almost ready, but go in and see everyone"

Harry lead the way in, Teddy ran past and jumped straight into Hermione's arms, and behind Harry was Draco with his arms full of presents. "Presents!" Rose clapped her hands with excitement at the sight.

They ripped the wrapping paper off of the last of the gifts and sat at the table for the Christmas dinner. The table was buzzing with discussion. The whole family was there. Harry, Draco and Teddy. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Dean, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. And last but not least; Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were smiling and laughing, joining in with the discussion and the jokes.

It may seem a little strange for someone outside of their family still, but it was the same thing with Harry and Draco, things had moved on for them but the Wizarding community outside were still confused and stuck in the past, not allowing the impossible to happen.

After the feast Molly had brilliantly cooked up, the kids went to play with their toys, while the adults huddled around the living rooms lit fire with each a glass of fire whiskey in their hands. Draco was sat next to Harry on the sofa, with his head on the other mans chest listening to his heart. Harry was playing with the blonde strands of hair on top of his boyfriend's head, which made the Slytherin close his eyes and smile, taking the moment in. This was a good end to a good day.

"It's so good to see you two still so close after all you went through together" Hermione smiled in their direction. Draco opened his eyes and wrapped his arm around the front of Harry to cuddle a bit more. "And I mean after all you went through in school, the war _and_ 4 years ago."

"I'm just pleased to see you both happy" Ron joined in.

"Thanks" Harry smiled.

Arthur then lifted his glass and smiled. "To Harry and Draco" The rest of the family did the same and repeated his words. "To Harry and Draco!"

After an hour full with everyone bringing up good memories of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco took a walk outside. It was cold but they made sure they wore coats with a warming spell cast upon them. The two men held each other's hand as they walked across the frosty grass. "Merry Christmas Harry" the blonde whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too Draco" They stopped walking and he pulled his boyfriend closer. "I love you"

"And I love you too" They leant forward slightly and were caught in a kiss. Draco's cold hand reached up to Harry cheek, and Harry snaked his arms around the other mans waist. "You're perfect" he said when he came up for air, only to dive straight back in again.

And so the Lion fell in love with the Snake. No one would fully understand, as these beings aren't usually a good match. But both of their beating hearts beat for each other, and in the end that's all that counts.

Love is love, no matter who it's between.


End file.
